Moira II
by Blackamoor
Summary: Sequência de Moira
1. Prólogo

**Moira**

**Segunda Parte - Prólogo**

A pequena formiga desviou da faca sobre a mesa, pareceu hesitar em que direção tomar, então desapareceu por alguns segundos sob a sombra do prato, e reapareceu novamente deslizando rápido para o seu interior em direção aos respingos da calda de chocolate sobre o _waffle_ de Giny. A garota a observou com complacência, escutando ao longe as conversas paralelas que a envolviam numa redoma entediante de ânimo e frivolidade.

Talvez as únicas pessoas que não estivessem falando fossem ela e Rony, mas por motivos muito distintos. Rony estava particularmente aborrecido por não ter conseguido comprar os ingressos para o jogo dos Chudley Cannons que seria naquela quarta-feira, porque os gêmeos se recusaram a lhe emprestar o dinheiro.

"Essa sua cara não passa confiança", dissera Fred.

"Mas a cara dele parece muito com a nossa", observara George, com uma sobrancelha erguida, olhando Rony.

Fred lançou para seu gêmeo um olhar óbvio e a conversa terminou ali. Estando o humor de Rony sempre em total harmonia com seus rancores, ele não falava nada a três dias e naquele momento estava partindo em quadradinhos milimetricamente homicidas a carinha feliz de uma de suas panquecas estilizadas.

E Giny não falava porque nos últimos dez dias sua mente lembrava o vazio ermo de um baú saqueado. Nenhuma lembrança vinha, por mais que ela forçasse, por mais que lhe dissessem o quanto o Natal fora bom n'A Toca, que houvera fogos de artifício e sua mãe encomendara bolinhos de chocolate indianos, nenhuma imagem vinha em sua cabeça. Nada de fogos nem bolinhos, apenas um negrume incômodo que mais parecia uma cegueira mental. Por isso, naquela manhã especialmente animada no Salão Principal, onde todos reencontravam os amigos e lhes contavam sobre as férias de Natal, Giny pensava, ao invés de falar, porque não tinha nada para falar.

Estava considerando a hipótese de contar a Rony que perdera a memória, mas sabia que naquele momento a última pessoa que lhe daria alguma atenção era ele. Hermione faria um alarde sem tamanho, e Harry talvez se interessasse, mas contar de repente a ele que um dia acordara sem memória a fazia sentir repulsas. Ainda lhe embrulhava o estômago lembrar dos tais "sapinhos cozidos", e o bom senso de Harry não merecia ser novamente submetido às parvalhices de Giny – além do mais ele a estivera olhando de uma forma muito estranha nos últimos dois dias, quando todos voltaram a Hogwarts.

_Talvez um dia volte. Talvez uma manhã você acorde lembrando de tudo, assim como acordou percebendo que tinha esquecido_.

"...Pansy"

Giny ergueu os olhos, procurando a pessoa que havia dito o nome de Pansy Parkinson. Então se deu conta de que as pessoas tinham começado a sussurrar, e que fora Lilá quem murmurava para uma amiga que Pansy Parkinson estava sendo levada pelo diretor para o Hall enquanto dois homens – e quando Giny os olhou soube imediatamente que eram do Ministério, embora de algum departamento mais elevado, a julgar pelas vestes pretas e imponentes – a esperavam. Pansy levantara da mesa com o rosto nervoso quando Alvo Dumbledore se inclinou ao seu lado e discretamente lhe disse algo no ouvido.

"Eles são inquisitores", disse Hermione, olhando para os dois homens do Hall. "Como a Umbridge era."

"O que isso quer dizer?", perguntou Lilá ainda murmurando.

"Que Pansy fez algo grave."

Sentindo uma pontada na cabeça, Giny voltou-se para seu prato e seus cabelos deslizaram suavemente sobre seu rosto, o escondendo parcialmente, e nem Hermione nem Lilá, e nem ninguém no Salão Principal viu sua expressão de dor enquanto Pansy atravessava devagar o salão e saía para o Hall, com Dumbledore ao seu lado.

* * *

"Ele está em todos os jornais", disse Rony perplexo, passando depressa as páginas dos periódicos espalhados sobre a mesa. Em cada um deles havia na primeira página uma manchete em destaque de um rapaz alto acompanhado de um homem moreno e barbudo atravessando uma multidão de jornalistas no Hall do Ministério. O rosto do rapaz, no entanto, não aparecia em nenhum dos jornais, como se ele tivesse magicamente conseguido desviar os olhos de todos os focos ao mesmo tempo, deixando para os fotógrafos apenas a pista de seus cabelos platinados e sua atmosfera arrogante, que vazava pela imagem e pelas notícias como um cheiro intoxicante.

Giny e Hermione liam com cuidado cada manchete:

**Filho de milionários herda império. **

**Invalidez de mãe e morte de pai fazem de Draco Malfoy o jovem mais rico da Inglaterra. **

**Mansão Malfoy coleciona assassinatos misteriosos. **

**Suspeita de assassinato é levada a julgamento. **

**Parkinsons alegam inocência da filha. **

Debaixo de cada manchete algumas frases variavam nas notícias, mas eram em geral as mesmas: Lúcio Malfoy fora encontrado morto em seu escritório na noite de Natal, as investigações do Ministério apontaram morte por envenenamento, os empregados foram interrogados, Pansy Parkinson estivera com ele segundos antes, foi levada à julgamento, Draco Malfoy assinara no último dia 28 os papéis de sua herança.

"Ele não parece abalado", Harry falou, olhando para uma das fotos.

"Como Dumbledore por permitir isso?" disse Rony, "Quero dizer, eles vieram aqui e a levaram para o julgamento."

"Dumbledore fez a coisa certa", Hermione largou na mesa um dos jornais que estava lendo, "Se Pansy era suspeita pelo assassinato, ele nada podia fazer a não ser levar o caso para fora da escola."

"Mas isso não faz sentido", continuo Rony, "Porque Pansy mataria Lúcio Malfoy?"

"Para se casar com Draco e ficarem com a herança", disse Hermione, embora não parecesse muito convicta do som de suas próprias palavras.

"Tudo bem, isso poderia ser", Harry começou, "mas não acho que Draco aceitaria dividir sua herança com alguém."

"Talvez ele a mate mais tarde", Rony deu de ombros, no que Hermione soltou uma exclamação. "Não, é sério. Pensemos com a cabeça dele: ele seduz Pansy e a convence a matar o pai, com o pretexto de que se ele morrer, toda a herança Malfoy fica para eles, porque a mãe dele estava louca. Você sabia disso, Harry? Eu não sabia que ela tinha enlouquecido. Mas então Pansy mata Lúcio Malfoy, Draco sai fora e ela vai presa. É isso. E o desgraçado ainda fica com a herança."

Hermione bateu palmas artificiais. "Muito bem, Sherlock Holmes. Mas não creio que Draco mataria o pai. Sua versão está furada."

"Não, espere aí", disse Harry, inclinando-se para frente, "Talvez faça sentido."

"Harry, Draco não faria isso", insistiu Hermione, indignada, "Que motivo ele teria?"

Rony e Harry viraram-se para a amiga como se não a reconhecessem.

Ela emendou "Vocês estão sendo simplistas demais. Draco não teria porque matar o pai só pelo dinheiro dele, quero dizer, Draco não faz o tipo oprimido."

Giny ouvia a discussão com os olhos ainda pregados na imagem de Draco passando incólume entre as pessoas, seu perfil curvado numa postura reservada e importante. Dentre tudo o que fora dito até ali, a única coisa que chamara a atenção dela foi a observação de Harry: ele não parece abalado. Por mais que não desse para ver os olhos nem o rosto de Malfoy, as pessoas sabiam, por alguma razão fora daquelas fotografias, que ele não estava de fato triste pela morte do pai, da mesma forma que as pessoas sentiam, por razões igualmente inconscientes, que ele parecia mais ocupado do que abalado. E aquele homem ao lado dele, que Giny nunca tinha visto antes em lugar nenhum, era como uma espécie de conselheiro, de amigo, de acompanhante, ao julgar pelo modo como ambos andavam juntos, identicamente intocáveis.

_Uma pessoa assim_, Giny pensou, sem saber porque tinha tanta certeza disso, _sabe de todos os segredos dele._

Hermione recolheu seus livros e jogou a mochila por cima dos ombros. "Estamos atrasados. Snape vai nos dar advertências."

Rony puxou sua mochila do chão e também ficou de pé.

"Ah", fez Harry dobrando os jornais, "vão indo, preciso pegar uma pena nova no meu malão."

Quando Rony e Hermione saíram pelo buraco do retrato, Gina se viu sozinha no Salão Comunal da Grifinória com Harry, que a olhava. O sol da manhã entrava pelas janelas superiores e acendia os olhos dele, que ganhavam uma profundidade infinita. Uma lembrança estranha pulsou na mente de Gina de repente, e ela desviou o olhar do de Harry, tentando reter depressa aquela imagem: um par de olhos, olhos claros, mas não conseguia definir a cor, não conseguia...fora tão depressa...

"Gina", Harry falou em voz baixa, passando para o sofá em que ela estava sentada. "Você..." ele a olhava como se tentasse ler algo na expressão dela, "você realmente não lembra de nada?"

Ela ficou alguns segundos em silêncio. Os olhos de Harry e aqueles outros olhos se mesclavam em sua mente como imagens se sobrepondo, mas o fato dela não saber que olhos eram aqueles era angustiante. No entanto, ela não deixou que nada transparecesse em seu rosto.

"Não", disse. "Lembro apenas que estava na enfermaria depois do jogo de quadribol. É a última coisa que lembro."

Harry refletiu. "Você desapareceu por uma semana, Gina."

Ela balançou a cabeça. "Eu me perdi. Na casa dos gritos. É normal..."

"Por _uma semana_?"

"Você sabe que as passagens secretas são muitas, é um labirinto..."

"Não."

"Você esteve lá! Você tinha o Mapa dos Marotos, por isso não se perdia, mas eu..."

"Gina..."

"Harry", ela colocou as mãos no braço dele. "Eu me perdi nos subterrâneos de Hogsmeade", ela disse devagar. "Foi isso o que aconteceu. E Madame Rosmerta me encontrou, e ela mesa disse que isso já aconteceu outras vezes. Há feitiços lá em baixo para desnortear pessoas, vocês ouviram ela dizer. Foi apenas isso."

Harry se encostou nas almofadas do sofá e deixou as mãos penderem entre suas pernas abertas, a encarando. "Você fez contato comigo."

"O quê? Não, eu..."

"Eu estava em Hogsmeade, na véspera do Natal, e você falou comigo."

Gina piscou.

"Insisti para que você me contasse onde estava, mas você se recusava. Falou coisas sobre tirar sangue das pessoas, _eles, eles, eles._"

"Eles quem?"

Harry ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Sim. Quem, Gina? Você não me disse. Será que estava delirando?"

"Não."

"Eu também não acho que estava."

"Porque você não contou a ninguém? Porque não me procurou?"

Ele se inclinou para a frente novamente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos. Parecia contrariado. "Você não deixou."

Gina o olhava, perplexa. Nada fazia sentido. Ela pegou as mãos dele, nervosa. "Harry, eu não lembro. Eu juro a você que não me lembro."

Mas ele nada disse. Estava sério e a observava.

"Quando eu era criança", Gina falou, "ouvi dizer que nosso corpo tem defesas próprias."

"O que você quer dizer?"

"Não quero dizer nada...Só...Seja o que for que aconteceu comigo, eu esqueci. E acho que meu corpo sabe o que está fazendo."


	2. Morte Súbita

**Moira**

**Segunda Parte**

**Capítulo 1 – Morte Súbita**

_7 anos depois_

A manhã estava quente, mas não muito. Havia uma densa nebulosidade que sufocava o sol, inundando tudo de um branco leitoso que apagava as linhas do horizonte, e o mundo inteiro era como uma ilha isolada, sem sol, sem nuvens. Talvez ao norte houvesse vento, quem sabe chuva, e ao sul um pouco de sol nos campos. Em Londres podia estar fazendo frio. Mas não ali. Ali havia apenas o clarão abafado de uma redoma completamente branca.

Draco afrouxou o colarinho da camisa enquanto fingia escutar o médico. Olhava para os jardins lá em baixo, por entre as colunas do corredor que caminhava, escutando as conversas baixas, as vezes um grito, as vezes um silêncio súbito, como se todos tivessem de repente perdido a vontade de falar. Era até certo ponto agradável a atmosfera serena e clara daquele lugar, onde todos usavam roupas brancas, e os pacientes usavam roupas brancas, e as paredes eram pintadas de branco, e os lençóis e as toalhas eram brancas e possivelmente as calcinhas das enfermeiras também eram brancas. Talvez, ele pensava, fosse para cegar a mente deles. De todos aqueles loucos. Quem sabe se não vissem, se não houvesse cores em seus olhos para ver, não reagissem a nada. Ele nunca tinha ouvido falar de um cego louco, não é? Ora, mas quem sabe...

"...no entanto eu gostaria, se a família estiver de acordo", dizia o médico, "que ela ficasse um pouco mais. Ainda notamos um..."

"Estou de acordo", disse Draco secamente, virando-se para ele. "Veja bem, só não passo minha mãe para o nome de vocês porque eu perderia a parte dela na herança de meu pai", isso ele disse num sussurro entre um sorriso jovial que tirou qualquer profissionalismo do médico e ambos ficaram se olhando, um leviano, o outro sem ação. Draco indicou com um movimento de cabeça o final do corredor às costas do médico, "Ali vem minha esposa. Fale com ela sobre os detalhes e as despesas. E lembre-se que minha mãe terá tudo que quiser, seja o que for."

Antes de dar as costas ao médico, Draco estendeu a mão casualmente para a criança que vinha depressa pelos corredores a seu encontro. "Não corra", disse ao garoto num tom ácido.

Juntos eles desceram a escadaria externa do prédio que levava aos jardins. Naquela manhã, muitos pacientes pareciam ter sido levados para fora, talvez pelo calor, talvez por ser um dia estranho. Draco lembrou sem muita emoção das baratas, que num ambiente muito quente saem de seus esconderijos como que acuadas. Alguns grupos de pacientes caminhavam entre as árvores, outros estavam sentados na grama bem aparada enquanto os enfermeiros liam para eles, outros recebiam familiares e amigos em mesinhas de ferro branco perto do lago, como Narcisa, que estava sentado numa cadeira, vestia uma camisola (branca) e tinha os cabelos muito claros e compridos roçando seus cotovelos numa trança destoante. Mas todos estavam estranhamente calmos. Estranhamente calmos para loucos.

Quando viu Narcisa, o garotinho ameaçou correr, mas algo ainda recente em sua mente o segurou e ele percorreu todo o caminho até ela ao lado do pai, a passos sob medida.

"Olá, meu rapaz", disse Narcisa com um sorriso elegante, tocando no rosto do garoto. Draco parou ao lado dele, sem parecer ter a menor intenção de se sentar em nenhuma das três cadeiras que rodeavam a mesa.

Nitidamente mais envelhecida, Narcisa dava ares de burguesa. Sua pele muito branca e suave tinha algumas rugas, mas não o suficiente para a tornar uma mulher menos exuberante, e seus cabelos sempre muito bem penteados, mesmo naquela claridade opaca, brilhava mais do que suas roupas alvas. O azul dos olhos ainda era limpo como o de uma criança, embora o sorriso fosse agudo como o de uma raposa.

Ela recostou-se no acento da cadeira e observou o garoto com olhos analíticos. "Vejo que você está deixando o cabelo dele crescer", disse à Draco.

Mas foi o garoto quem respondeu. "As meninas gostam, vovó."

"Ah, não me diga", disse ela com um sorriso. "Você tem muitas namoradas?"

"São só garotas", disse ele dando de ombros, e olhou para o lado para comprovar a desimportância do assunto.

Draco encostou-se no tampo da mesa, atraindo os olhos da mãe pela primeira vez naquela visita.

"Onde está Rebeka?", perguntou ela.

"Conversando com os médicos."

O garoto pareceu interessar-se por algo perto das árvores e caminhou distraidamente para lá. Narcisa aproveitou para dizer: "Essa mulher ama mais a mim do que você."

Ele sorriu.

"Quanto tempo mais ainda me deixará aqui? Eu não estou louca, Draco!"

"Narcisa", cantarolou Draco, mas mudou imediatamente o tom da voz para um murmúrio ríspido e controlado, "Quando meu pai era vivo, mantínhamos você dormindo para que não visse e nem atrapalhasse o _dia-a-dia_ da casa. Mas você insistiu. Você quis ficar acordada e ninguém, Narcisa, ninguém que fique acordado naquela casa consegue suportar. Além do mais, aquela não é mais a sua casa. E você não tem mais onde morar."

"Me compre uma casa então", sibilou Narcisa.

"Aqui é mais barato."

Narcisa cuspiu nos sapatos bem envernizados de Draco. "É você quem deveria estar aqui, Draco. Você é perturbado. Tenho pena de Scorpius, ainda tão pequeno, e já fala como você, e pensa como você...trata as mulheres como se fossem objetos, coisas que levam para a cama, brinquedos para distrair. _Como se não fossem nada mais_."

Draco deu a volta na cadeira de Narcisa e disse devagar em seu ouvido, "Porque deveriam ser?"

"Eu tinha esperanças de que Rebeka o fizesse mudar de opinião. Que se você a amasse..."

"Ah", fez Draco, sentando ao lado dela e balançando a cabeça, "viu? Você enlouqueceu. Fui criado por você e Lúcio, e veja só, não reconheço mais meus pais", e como se isso fosse uma piada estranha, ele riu franzindo as sobrancelhas. "Sabe", ele se inclinou para a frente, ficando mais perto dela, "sabe, Narcisa, isso tudo me deixa muito desolado. São apenas pessoas, por favor. Veja, olhe ao seu redor. São só..._coisas,_ coisas entre tantas outras coisas. O ser humano enxerga demais, inventa, acredita. Não, não, chega disso, estou farto disso. Não gosto de tratar ninguém como se importasse, no fim das contas somos fáceis de esquecer."

"Ah, sim. Venha cá, Rebeka, traga um champagne", Narcisa olhou por sobre os ombros de Draco. "Vamos fazer um brinde."

Draco não se deu ao trabalho de se virar quando Rebeka se aproximou e pousou uma mão em seu ombro como se catasse ali uma borboleta. Usava um vestido fino de verão, preto, cujas alças finas deixavam à mostra os ossos delicados que delineavam a linha de seu pescoço e ombros. Os cabelos soltos faziam curvas perfeitas ao redor de seu rosto fino.

"Ao aniversário de Scorpius?", perguntou Rebeka sonsamente.

"Não", resmungou Narcisa. "Ao único homem que não é hipócrita nesse planeta. Seu marido."

"Providenciei sua transferência para os quartos do terceiro andar", anunciou Rebeka, "São mais arejados e maiores. E pedi ao Sr.Drew que a deixasse à vontade para passear pelos jardins e que comprasse todos os livros que a senhora quiser ler. Hoje mesmo trouxe alguns de nossa biblioteca."

"Façamos um brinde a você também", falou Narcisa com desinteresse, virando os olhos para os lados que Scorpius tinha ido. Seu semblante turvou-se "Ao fim da hipocrisia. Ah, veja. Ele achou uma amiguinha."

Draco seguiu o olhar da mãe. Debaixo da sombra das árvores, Scorpius conversava com uma mulher. Ela era jovem, não aparentava ter mais do que vinte anos e sua pele muito branca parecia fresca mesmo ao mormaço abafado do dia. Estava sentada sobre uma toalha de piquenique e tinha um livro nas mãos. Scorpius colocava devagar uma margarida entre seus cabelos vermelhos. Ele lhe disse algo e se afastou. A moça ergueu os olhos e encontrou os de Draco.

Vendo a expressão do filho, Narcisa comentou: "Me parece que esta ficou o tempo todo acordada."

* * *

_Alguns meses depois._

Harry colocou o dedo médio e indicador na jugular da moça e ficou alguns segundos em silêncio antes de anunciar aos outros: "Está morta."

Um suspiro cansado deu lugar ao silêncio do quarto. Em seguida os aurores se movimentaram no cômodo, afastando móveis, dando espaço para os peritos. Harry saiu do quarto e desceu para a sala, onde o Sr. Hansen esperava, sentado numa poltrona de brocado vermelho, enrolado num roupão verde musgo e com uma xícara de chá de camomila numa mão trêmula. Harry fez um gesto discreto de cabeça para que Tonks contasse ao homem sobre a morte da filha, e depois de um momento de dor e lágrimas, Harry se aproximou, sentando-se na poltrona à frente do Sr. Hansen.

"Senhor Hansen", começou Harry num tom pacífico, "pode responder para mim algumas perguntas?"

O homem ofegou, escondendo o rosto nas mãos enrugadas, e assentiu devagar.

"Meus pêsames", disse Harry o olhando francamente. "Pode, por favor, contar novamente o que o senhor e sua filha faziam antes de..."

"Tínhamos voltado de um passeio na praça. Ela estava bem, não parecia sequer cansada. Eu fui para o banheiro tomar um banho, e ela entrou no quarto para se trocar. Depois eu saí do banho e ela continuava lá, eu a chamava pra descer, íamos almoçar, mas ela não vinha. E quando entrei no quarto ela estava caída no tapete, como vocês a encontraram."

Harry ouviu tudo com uma atenção imperturbável. Não parecia haver nenhuma falha no relato do Sr. Hansen, e aparentemente motivo algum para que sua filha tivesse morrido subitamente. Ele disse isso ao homem.

"É essa sua palavra final?", perguntou o Sr. Hansen.

"A palavra final do _Ministério_", disse Harry, "só será dada quando todos os procedimentos tiverem sido seguidos."

Em pé ao lado do homem, Tonks crispou os lábios. Ela segurava a xícara agora vazia do Sr. Hansen e parecia ligeiramente impaciente. Lá em cima, os peritos ainda trabalhavam, e Harry levantou, pedindo licença ao Sr. Hansen.

Quando saíram da casa, Tonks disse: "Com ela, agora são cinco."

"Está indo depressa demais."

"Isso não faz sentido nenhum. Ela também não tem sinais de briga, alterações físicas...Harry, acha que é Magia Negra?"

Ele passou uma mão pela nuca, pensativo. "Não", disse, e fez uma pausa hesitante. "Esses casos não têm relação alguma entre si, as vítimas não foram envenenadas, nem tocadas, elas simplesmente morreram por si só."

"O que mais me intriga são os locais", disse Tonks, cruzando os braços enquanto atravessavam a rua, passando pela equipe de repórteres que se amontoavam no espaço estreito do portãozinho que dava para os jardins da casa.

Quando os viram sair, os repórteres se viraram depressa, tirando fotos e avançando com penas e anotações em direção à Harry e Tonks.

"Pode nos esclarecer o motivo da morte, Senhor Potter?", perguntou um rapaz franzino de nariz aquilino. "Foi mesmo Magia Negra?"

"Segundo a Confederação Internacional de Magia no último congresso do ano, os assassinatos desde Maio têm relação entre si, isso é verdade?"

"Não são assassinatos", disse Harry sem os olhar, atravessando a calçada com Tonks ao seu lado e os repórteres os seguindo como abelhas enfurecidas. "Você sabe o que é um homicídio", ele olhou de relance para a mulher que lhe fizera a pergunta, "Rita Skeeter? Morte de uma pessoa praticada por outrem, o que não é o caso, como foi muito bem colocado na edição de dez de Abril pelo seu colega _Edward Chris_."

"Mas são mortes", objetou Rita Skeeter, fazendo sua pena se agitar na folha de anotações que flutuava em meio à confusão de cabeças, "mortes sem causa, logo presume-se que..."

"Eu não presumi nada", declarou Harry em tom de fim de conversam, virando-se subitamente para Rita Skeeter. "Mas se você quiser fazer parte do corpo investigativo do Ministério temo que precise estudar para as provas específicas, Senhorita...Senhora Skeeter", e com um sorriso leviano, desaparatou com Tonks.

"Como eu estava dizendo, Harry", falou Tonks enquanto saíam da cabine telefônica do Ministério e se fundiam ao fluxo de pessoas que enchia o hall, "os lugares são muito distantes. Este é o primeiro que acontece na Inglaterra, todos os outros quatro foram em outro país. É como uma epidemia."

"Uma epidemia de mortes", murmurou Harry, sombrio.

"Devíamos passar o caso para um departamento superior", sugeriu Tonks entrando num dos elevadores.

Harry ficou do lado de fora e fingiu não ouvir, "Vejo você depois do almoço", disse, e se afastou.

Infelizmente Tonks podia estar certa. Talvez fosse um caso para patentes superiores, e não estivesse nas mãos deles resolvê-lo. Podia envolver coisas muito mais delicadas, e Tonks já estava no Ministério tempo o suficiente para saber a hora de sair de cena. Mas alguma coisa naquelas mortes estava o incomodando mais do que de costume. Era como se ele já tivesse visto aquilo antes, uma espécie de déjà-vu sinistro, algo típico dos misticismo de sua antiga professora de Adivinhação, Sibila Trelawney, apenas não conseguia fazer nenhuma ligação ainda.

Atravessou o hall e entrou por um corredor amplo com iluminação baixa que terminava num portal de mármore verde. A biblioteca do Ministério era três vezes maior que a de Hogwarts, com um pé direito tão alto quanto um prédio de dez andares e lustres de cristal que enfeitavam o centro de cada entrelace de gesso no teto. Janelões enfeitiçados para mostrar sempre a luz do dia enchiam tudo de uma claridade que lembrava a Harry o genuíno espírito da sabedoria: mesmo quando era noite lá fora, ali sempre era dia. Ele apontou a varinha para as milhares de prateleiras e murmurou:

"_Pervideo_ Morte Súbita".

Cerca de setenta livros saíram de diversas prateleiras e pousaram sobre uma mesa redonda, abrindo-se automaticamente nas páginas que continham a expressão procurada. Harry se aproximou, olhando com cuidado os primeiros da pilha. Depois passou para os debaixo, afastando os já lidos para o lado, mas não conseguia achar nada interessante que fizesse sentido. A morte súbita era citada como conseqüência de sustos muito perturbadores, ataques cardíacos, envenenamentos, choques repentinos, mas nenhuma morte súbita era _realmente_ súbita. Sempre havia uma razão. Aquilo não estava ajudando.

Ele olhou para a mesa e suspirou, perdendo o pouco do ânimo que tivera ao entrar na biblioteca. Não chegara sequer na metade dos livros.

* * *

Ela olhou para o enorme relógio de planetas no alto da coluna principal do prédio de Gringotes. Era meio dia em ponto, e não tinha terminado a contabilidade. Gridlow ignorava sua impaciência, contando pacientemente galeões. Seus óculos quadrados escorregavam para a ponta de seu nariz agudo e ele o empurrava para cima num intervalo milimétricamente calculado a cada vinte galeões que jogava no caixa. Gina tentava o acompanhar mas as mãos do duende se moviam tão depressa que a deixavam com náuseas. Por vezes ele erguia os olhos miúdos e a lançava um olhar reprovador e seco que a indignava. 

"Você está com fome, senhorita Weasley?", perguntou ele de repente em sua voz ranhosa.

Gina deu de ombros.

Ele deu uma risada estranha. "Porque acho que hoje você só vai jantar, se continuar nesse passo."

Com uma pancadinha de triunfo, Gina fechou o caixa e sorriu. "Ora, ora, Gridlow. Me parece que vou almoçar ainda antes de você", ela levantou e apanhou a bolsa, "Quer que eu traga uma fatia de pudim de amoras?"

Gridlow contraiu as orelhas com repugnância. Suas narinas se dilataram como se ele fosse bufar, mas de repente uma sombra o cobriu, o fazendo virar para o balcão, recomposto.

Uma mulher jovem estava parada ali. Para Gina, a beleza dela era desnorteante, como que saída de capas de revistas trouxas, mas para o duende Gridlow ela desconcentrava tanto quanto um rabanete fatiado. Ele a encarou.

"No que posso ajudá-la?", perguntou.

"Gostaria de fazer um saque."

"Tem conta no banco?"

A mulher se ofendeu. "Ora, se não tivesse não estaria aqui!"

"Qual cofre?"

"Meia meia meia."

Gridlow virou-se para Gina. "Cofre meia me..."

Gina levantou-se, sem deixar o duende terminar, e foi para os fundos do balcão procurar a chave. Que espécie de gente escolhia um número daqueles para cofre?

"Aqui está", disse ela, entregando a chave para Gridlow.

Apenas como um gesto simpático, Gina olhou para a moça e sorriu. A outra retribuiu, embora não com muita vontade. Algo breve passou pelos olhos dela, que pareceu prestes a dizer alguma coisa, mas Gridlow desceu de sua cadeira e passou para o outro lado, tossindo e dizendo:

"Vou guiar a senhora até..."

"Ah, sim, já, já sei", falou ela abanando a mão, "Escute, gostaria de descer sozinha até o cofre."

Gridlow piscou.

"Meu filho", murmurou a mulher, parecendo óbvia.

"Seu filho", fez Gridlow, olhando para os lados, "...onde está seu fi..."

Foi rápido demais para Gina entender. Gridlow estava parado ao lado da mulher, segurando a chave dourada do cofre 666, olhando distraidamente para os lados, quando no segundo seguinte a mulher estava parada sozinha na frente do balcão, e Gridlow corria pulando e gritando pelo saguão, com um fio de fogo saindo de sua bunda. E logo Gridlow estava voando pelos ares como um balão estourado, rodopiando, dando rasantes sobre as cabeças das pessoas. Gina achou que aquilo não teria fim, até que finalmente ele girou depressa em círculos e caiu com um baque surdo de ponta-cabeça no chão.

Um silêncio tenso pairou em Gringotes, mas não durou muito. De repente uma risada aberta encheu o saguão, e Gina olhou pela primeira vez para baixo. Uma garota de mais ou menos 6 anos estava ajoelhada no chão perto do balcão com uma espécie de rojão na mão. Sua gargalhada era maravilhosamente franca.

"Que criança absolutamente adorável", disse Gina para a mulher, "Eu fico com ela."

Gridlow se levantou gritando palavrões e sem esperar por ninguém saiu em direção aos cofres. A mulher pigarreou e o seguiu.

Aos poucos as pessoas voltaram às suas coisas, e Gringotes encheu-se novamente de vozes e tilintares de moedas.

Achando mais seguro passar para o outro lado a trazer a criança para dentro do balcão, Gina saiu, fechando a passagem às suas costas e trancando o caixa com um movimento de varinha.

"Eles são feios", disse a criança.

"Tenho que concordar com você."

Quando ela ficou de pé Gina consertou sua primeira impressão; talvez fosse mais velha, e não era uma garota. Era um garoto estranhamente bonito e peculiar, com grandes olhos cor de água, crentes demais para esse mundo, e cabelos de um loiro pálido que passavam de seu queixo e roçavam seu pescoço. Usava uma camisa cor de vinho, calças bem engomadas e sapatos caros, tudo combinando harmoniosamente com seu nariz aristocrático.

"Scorpius", disse Gina, "quer ir comigo comer um doce?"

Ele ficou sério. "Como sabe quem eu sou?"

Eles começaram a atravessar o saguão.

"Você não se lembra de mim, mas ganhei de você uma flor."

"Não dou flores para mulheres", declarou ele.

"Oh", fez Gina.

Ele ficou em silêncio, depois ergueu os olhos e pareceu a avaliar por um instante. "Mas para você talvez eu tenha mesmo dado."

Ela sorriu.

* * *

"Que tal aquela?", perguntou Gina.

Scorpius inclinou-se sobre a vitrine. Seus cabelos quase brancos irradiavam uma luz delicada na claridade do dia.

"Aquilo é morango?", perguntou o garoto. "_Eca_."

"Hum...Do que você gosta?"

"Chocolate amargo."

"Ah, bem", Gina ergueu as sobrancelhas, "pelo menos você gosta de chocolate."

Ela pediu as tortas no balcão e sentou-se com o garoto numa mesa na calçada. Algumas pessoas passavam, conversando, e por vezes se demoravam um pouco mais em Scorpius, que estava longe daquele mundo, olhando evasivo para algum ponto distante e particular. Gina achava curioso que uma criança daquela idade já chamasse tanto a atenção das pessoas, em particular das mulheres, que o olhavam como que hipnotizadas, desejando secretamente terem um dia um filho tão atraente quanto aquele garoto. Alguns olhavam para o garoto e imediatamente para Gina, tentando fazer alguma ligação lógica, mas não havia nenhuma. Não eram sequer meramente parecidos.

Ele havia crescido alguns centímetros desde a primeira vez que o vira, mas mudara a ponto dela não o ter reconhecido de imediato. Seu rosto aos poucos ia deixando os traços infantis, seus olhos perdiam devagar a inocência azul clara, mas nada muito evidente, afinal, ele ainda era apenas uma criança.

Quando começou a ver no perfil de Scorpius algo familiar, Gina desviou instintivamente os olhos.

"Você já deve ter ouvido falar de Hogwarts", disse, olhando os transeuntes.

Ele voltou-se para ela. "Meu pai sempre me fala."

"Estudei com seu pai."

O garoto pareceu misteriosamente interessado.

"Você era da Sonserina?", ele perguntou.

"Não. Não era."

"Ah" fez ele, como se isso encerrasse a questão.

A garçonete trouxe as tortas e as colocou sobre a mesa. Scorpius recebeu a sua com desinteresse. Para uma criança ele era incomodamente inerte.

"Eu era da Grifinória. Enfrentei seu pai no quadribol algumas vezes. Gosta de quadribol?"

"Tanto faz."

"Tem algo que goste de verdade?"

Ele sequer refletiu. "Não."

Gina estava vendo que aquela conversa não ia muito longe.

"Seu pai e eu não nos dávamos muito bem."

"Agora se dão?"

"Não. Nunca mais nos vimos. Já faz muitos anos."

"Não gosto quando vocês adultos dizem isso", Scorpius cutucou a torta com o garfo, brincando com a calda de chocolate. "_Já faz muitos anos_..."

Gina sorriu. "Mas nesse caso, Scorpius, não é meramente uma expressão."

"O tempo", continuou ele, "não é bem tão linear assim. Quando você fala que o tempo passa, parece que ele é uma linha reta e não vai mais voltar."

"Creio que é exatamente isso."

"Não, não é", afirmou ele, a olhando abertamente. "Ele se monta", e abaixou a cabeça para seu doce, tornando a cutucá-lo, "E além do mais, sempre que minha mãe diz que faz muito tempo, eu me sinto excluído, porque não sei o que se passou com ela durante todo esse tempo que ela fala que passou."

Gina molhou os lábios. "Scorpius", disse ela, se inclinando um pouco para ele, "o que você quis dizer com 'ele se monta'?"

"É só matemática", disse o garoto, provando o primeiro pedaço de torta.

"Não, espere..."

Scorpius sorriu, a olhando. "Meu pai também fez essa cara quando eu disse isso a ele. É uma equação. Ela prova que o tempo não é linear, por isso, pode ser montado. Mas ele não gostou quando usei essa palavra, ele prefere dizer que é permeável. O tempo é maleável. E se você souber andar por ele, pode montar sua vida. E como sua vida é todo o seu tempo, você pode montar o seu tempo. Acho que montar é uma palavra mais legal, não acha? Gosto de montar coisas, quando eu tinha três anos ganhei do meu pai um castelo com peças de cobre..."

Gina deixou seu garfo escorregar devagar para o prato. Aquilo não podia ser, não podia.

"Me fale dessa equação."

O garoto pareceu não entender a seriedade repentina dela. Então ele encostou um dos dentes do garfo na calda de chocolate e começou a desenhar uma linha reta no fundo branco do próprio prato. "Aqui tem uma linha. Se você a dobrar, faz um círculo", ele girou o garfo e desenhou uma bola. "Mas círculos são feitos de milhares de retas. É como o tempo. Ele parece linear, mas é circular. E tem um monte de segmentos."

Gina balançou a cabeça. "Continue."

"Uma base para isso é o pi. Gosto desse número, você conhece?"

"Sim, sim."

"Meu pai disse que já conhecem esse número a muito tempo, mas até hoje ninguém viu o final dele", então o garoto simplesmente sorriu, e disse a Gina em tom de quem conta um segredo: "É porque ele não tem final. Se tivesse, não seria círculo."

"E o tempo seria linear."

"Sim."

Gina olhava para o garoto sem o reconhecer. "Que equação é essa?"

"Ela é gigante!", disse ele.

"Você a fez?"

"Sim, fiz. Meu pai está com ela, mas ele já não a usa mais, já conseguiu o que queria."

O garoto parou de falar subitamente, como se tivesse perdido o interesse na conversa. Gina ficou o olhando, estarrecida, esperando que ele continuasse, mas então uma mão tocou seu ombro e ela se virou. Era Harry. Ele se inclinou para lhe dar um beijo, mas então bateu os olhos no garoto e franziu as sobrancelhas.

"Ela está acompanhada", disse Scorpius.

"Harry, esse é o filho de..."

"O filho de Malfoy", concluiu Harry, se detento um pouco mais ao garoto.

"É", fez Gina, passando a alça de sua bolsa pelo ombro. "Sua mãe já deve ter voltado dos túneis. Vai ficar preocupada se não o ver lá", ela esperou que o garoto se levantasse, então murmurou para Harry, de modo que Scorpius não ouvisse "espere só para ouvir o que tenho para lhe dizer", e dando um rápido beijo em sua boca, atravessou a rua para Gringotes.

* * *

Rebeka saiu do coche e fechou a porta com força atrás de si, fazendo Scorpius estremecer. Uma chuva fina de verão começava a cair e umedecia o gramado verde-uva dos jardins da Mansão Malfoy enquanto mãe e filho o atravessavam. A brisa que vinha das montanhas no horizonte distante assobiava baixo e ecoava nas árvores ao redor, do outro lado do enorme portão de ferro retorcido, com dois elegantes emes desenhados, um em cada porta. 

Scorpius correu depressa para as escadas como um gato que foge da chuva.

Rebeka o olhou com raiva quando chegou às escadas, o vestido respingado, as ondas voluptuosas dos cabelos desfeitas em mexas disformes. "Não corra!", e pegando-o pela braço, o arrastou para a porta, onde uma serviçal se mantinha, esperando-os entrarem. Quando o fizeram, a porta se fechou e a voz de Rebeka se tornou insuportável, batendo nas paredes altas do monumental hall de entrada, "Juro que não posso saber para quem você puxou. Como pode aceitar doces de qualquer um? Seu pai já lhe disse, _eu_ já lhe disse, podem conter veneno! Mas você não escuta, você é como um cãozinho alegre, sorri para todo mundo, vai com todo mundo!"

"Porque aquela moça iria me envenenar, mamãe?", perguntou Scorpius.

"Chega", disse Rebeca, tocando o sininho sobre a mesinha de apoio, ao lado da chapelaria. "Suba, suma da minha frente."

Scorpius subiu para o segundo andar, e duas moças surgiram pelo vão debaixo da grande escadaria, trazendo toalhas secas. Usavam o uniforme dos serviçais da Mansão e olhavam para baixo o tempo todo. Uma delas fez um momento para enrolar os cabelos de Rebeka na toalha, mas Rebeka tomou a toalha da mão da moça e jogou a bolsa no colo da outra.

"Acendam a lareira."

Ambas correram para a sala ao lado, onde Rebeka acabava de se largar no sofá. Particularmente odiava chuva mais do que qualquer outra coisa em sua vida, porque minguava seus cabelos e estragava seus vestidos, além de derreter sua maquiagem. Não se achava menos bonita por conta desses pequenos acidentes, mas desde que se casara com Malfoy, passara a olhar para si mesma com um senso crítico cada vez mais rigoroso. Ao se mudar para a Mansão, trocou todo o seu guarda-roupa de jovem burguesa para um mais adequado. Agora ela se vestia como uma esposa, como uma mãe. Nada de mini-saias, rabos-de-cavalo, brincos muito exagerados, embora ela jamais tivesse aberto mão dos decotes e dos jeans justos. Olheiras não eram permitidas, unhas sem esmalte eram igualmente vulgares. Ela fazia banhos de rosas a cada três dias, massagens, e encomendava as melhores poções e efusões das casas de Magia Especializada, em Paris, a cada quinze dias. Mas nunca estava totalmente satisfeita, sempre surgia alguma imperfeição em seu rosto, um poro dilatado, um pêlo de sobrancelha mal tirado, ou algo estava errado em sua barriga, em sua cintura, ou no osso de seu tornozelo.

Rebeka fez um gesto leviano de mão e mandou as moças embora, tendo elas acendido a lareira. Ainda chegaria o dia em que todas elas seriam mandadas embora, e poderia ficar finalmente sozinha com seu marido. Era algo que ela sempre pensava, desde que se casara, não conseguira ter uma lua-de-mel descente, porque o tempo todo havia alguém perto, algum barulho, algo estalando, alguma voz vindo de longe. Era uma casa cheia demais. E depois que tivera Scorpius, tudo ficara ainda pior. Não suportava tudo aquilo, o que mais queria era ficar sozinha com Malfoy, sozinha, inteiramente sozinha, para que ele fosse apenas dela, e ela fosse exclusivamente dele, e ela não seria a Senhora Malfoy, ou mamãe, ela seria simplesmente _minha querida._

Perdida nesses pensamentos, Rebeka secou os cabelos, depois subiu para o quarto, trocou de roupa, colocando um vestido seco, penteou os cabelos, borrifou um pouco de perfume entre os seios e foi até o escritório de Malfoy, onde ele passava a maior parte dos dias.

Sempre que o via, desde a primeira vez que o vira, ela se sentia bem. Era uma espécie de calor agradável que tomava seu corpo. Ele não era o tipo de homem que passa segurança a uma mulher, porque estava sempre distante, e tratava as pessoas com um descaso que beirava a repugnância, mas algo nele era imprescindível. Olhando-o assim, como ela olhava agora, encostada ao lado da porta, ele era uma obsessão.

Depois de algum tempo, ele a notou. Estivera debruçado sobre os livros que pesquisava, quando Rebeka torceu distraidamente o calcanhar e seu salto arrastou no chão, o fazendo olhar na direção da porta.

Sem nenhuma alteração em sua expressão, ele voltou-se para os livros novamente.

"Meu amor", disse Rebeka, se aproximando da mesa, "o que vai fazer hoje de noite?"

Malfoy virou uma página, coçou a barba na região do maxilar e balançou a cabeça, dando de ombros.

Rebeca passou uma mão pelos cabelos dele devagar. Havia algo de sedutor e embriagante nos gestos dela que em última instância chamou definitivamente a atenção dele.

Malfoy girou a poltrona e ficou de frente para Rebeka. "O que você tem em mente?"

Rebeka puxou a saia do vestido um pouco para cima e sentou-se sobre as pernas dele, o envolvendo numa nuvem de feminilidade delicada e perfumada. "Primeiro", começou ela, beijando devagar a linha de seu maxilar, "você mandará os serviçais terem um dia de folga. E poderemos mandar Scorpius para a casa de algum amiguinho. Então...um jantar."

Ele esperou que ela fizesse seu caminho sedutor e chegasse à sua boca. Esperou que ela o beijasse com cuidado enquanto suas mãos o acariciavam, e esperou que ela tivesse certeza do que estava fazendo. Então ele disse, correspondendo apenas por alguns segundos seu beijo delicado: "Prefiro levá-la a Paris."

Um sorriso embevecido abriu-se nos lábios de Rebeca. Ele podia ver, sem muita surpresa, o brilho extasiado nos olhos dela.

"Paris", disse ela, e depois, desabotoando os primeiros botões da camisa dele. "Quando casei com você, Malfoy, achei que em menos de dois anos estaríamos como adultos envelhecidos e entediados. Mas você sabe tratar uma mulher, sabe fazê-la..."

A frase ficou por terminar. Talvez Rebeka não tivesse achado propósito nela, ou não quisesse mais dizer coisa alguma, ou a mão de Malfoy em suas costas a fizera calar-se. Mas as vezes ela sentia que tinha muito o que dizer a ele, mas nunca dizia, porque ele de alguma forma achava uma maneira de tirar-lhe as forças na hora certa, no momento certo, do jeito certo.

A língua de Rebeka ainda estava na boca do marido quando ele fez um movimento breve e a afastou. Disse algumas palavras em seu ouvido e ela se levantou, os olhos brilhantes. Deu-lhe um beijo no rosto e saiu. Ele ficou olhando fixo para a porta, logo que ela se fechou. A tranca estalou num ruído tão seco quanto a expressão de Malfoy, e uma voz complacente veio da escuridão às suas costas:

"Quão magnífica pode ser a mulher: tão pobre de forças e tão cheia de vontades."

"Rebeka não é idiota, Salazar", disse Malfoy. Sua voz era tão firme quanto impaciente. "O mal das pessoas é acreditar nisso."

"Não creio que ela seja. Ah, não, não creio mesmo. Acho, sim, que você não entendeu o que eu quis dizer."

Pontuando as palavras, Salazar Slytherin se calou, e Draco voltou a se inclinar sobre os livros, retomando sua concentração interrompida.

"A maior vontade de Rebeka é me desvendar", disse num tom cortante. "E para isso, ela pretende desvendar o meu mundo. Por isso quer afastar todos de perto para conseguir, para que não hajam olhos para a vigiar."

Com uma risada suave, Salazar respondeu: "Scorpius _é_ os olhos dela."

"Scorpius é fiel a mim", disse Draco depressa, virando o rosto na direção das sombras, como se a desafiasse.

"Scorpius é só uma criança, é fiel a qualquer um. Especialmente aos pais. Compreenda que Rebeka pode ser tudo que você menos desejou como esposa, mas é a mãe dele. Isso tem um poder muito maior do que qualquer magia ou..._imposição_."

Draco sorriu. Não respondeu. Estava pensando que não fazia sentido Rebeka continuar tentando o bisbilhotar se Scorpius já tivesse lhe dito tudo que ela queria. Quando Scorpius começou a falar, mais ou menos com um ano de idade, Draco marcou o filho com um pacto de fidelidade. Uma magia inquebrável, que ligava a consciência de Scorpius aos segredos de Malfoy de uma maneira mútua, assim, tudo que Scorpius visse, ouvisse ou soubesse sobre seu pai, morreria com ele, e vice-versa. Aquilo era necessário, e Draco o soube muito antes de o ter, na noite em que encontrou Tom Riddle e ele lhe mostrou seu futuro. Ter Scorpius como seu gênio fiel era mais do que um mero artifício: era vital.

Nada mais foi dito naquele escritório, até a noite chegar. Draco levantou da poltrona e com um movimento de varinha fez os textos dos livros sobre a mesa converterem-se. Agora, eles falavam sobre sociologia, apenas. Ao se encaminhar para a porta, a voz de Salazar veio das sombras, como uma música distante e esquecida:

"Tenha em mente o seu destino, Malfoy. Tenha-o sempre em mente..."

Draco parou no vão da porta, quieto. Nada em seu rosto se alterou; mas naquele momento ele esqueceu-se que era um homem poderoso, incontestável, misterioso, impenetrável. Seus olhos, ao escutarem a frase de Slytherin, deixaram aparente a única coisa que ele jamais conseguiu reter em si. Naquele momento, seus olhos eram duas grandes cicatrizes em seu pálido rosto.

* * *

A ponta da varinha caiu sob uma foto antiga de jornal. Harry franziu as sobrancelhas para as notícias ao redor dela mas logo se deu conta de que nada na edição daquele dia lhe interessava, e tornou a folhear os jornais velhos. A bibliotecária havia trazido as pilhas de jornais dos últimos trinta anos. No começo ela se dispôs a ajudá-lo a procurar notícias que contivessem a palavra "Morte súbita", mas mal haviam saído dos anos 70 quando ela começou a bocejar. Harry, por educação, a convenceu de que conseguiria dar conta de tudo sozinho. Ela então pegou seu casaco, sua bolsa, e foi embora, deixando na biblioteca apenas o vigia do Ministério. Teoricamente, àquela altura da noite ninguém mais poderia circular ali, mas Harry tinha permissão para consultar o acervo da biblioteca quando quisesse, por ser auror e precisar o tempo todo de informações. 

Quando Gina lhe contara sobre a conversa com o filho e Draco Malfoy, algo na mente de Harry estalou. Talvez estivesse procurando nos lugares errados. Não era em livros que ele deveria procurar por mortes súbitas, e sim em jornais. Se Draco estava mexendo com o tempo, eles precisavam de provas, mas é claro que aquelas provas não apareceriam tão fácil. Não, Harry não subestimava ninguém ou nada com que trabalhasse. Ele pensava muito, e confiava que o inimigo pensava tanto quanto ele. Foi estranho para Harry admitir, mas um dos maiores fatores para se compreender e chegar ao inimigo, era confiando nele.

Não havia por enquanto nada que ligasse o tempo com as mortes súbitas, somente – e isso era o que chamava a atenção de Harry – o fato de ambos serem igualmente anormais. Lidar com o tempo era algo que apenas Voldemort conseguira. Bem, ele já estava morto. E tudo ligado a ele deveria ser um assunto encerrado... Pelo menos era o que se acreditava.

Talvez não achasse nada naquela noite, mas um dia acharia, porque tudo que se planeja é planejado por cabeças humanas, e homens falham, portanto havia um ponto em que tudo se encaixava, e esse ponto obrigatoriamente era a falha, e ele a acharia.

Harry terminou com uma das pilhas e suspirou. Seus olhos ardiam, sua boca estava seca e suas costas tensas. Ele levantou da mesa e caminhou pelo salão da biblioteca. Seus passos ecoavam, lentos. Lá fora devia ser mais de meia noite, mas ali dentro a claridade ofuscava. Talvez fosse isso que o estivesse cansando mais do que tudo...era como se o dia sequer desse menção de terminar. Voltou para a pilha de Jornais, mas sem se sentar começou a afastar alguns exemplares para o lado distraidamente, até bater os olhos na foto de um parque vazio, com dois homens parados ao lado do que parecia um corpo. Um dos homens segurava uma máquina fotográfica trouxa e o outro usava uma espécie de uniforme de gari. Acima da foto a manchete dizia:

**Corpo misterioso é achado em parque público de Londres.**

Harry pegou o Jornal e o abriu sobre a mesa. Leu a notícia cada vez mais depressa:

_Na manhã da última segunda-feira, um empregado da limpeza pública de Londres, Edward Lancaster, tomou um susto ao achar entre as árvores do Hyde Parque o corpo de um homem. Segundo a polícia trouxa, o homem não portava documentos que o identificassem. Aparentemente saudável, a perícia cogita homicídio doloso. _

Por alguns segundos, as coisas começaram a se encaixar na mente de Harry. Ele pegou o jornal do dia seguinte, passou depressa as páginas, depois o do próximo dia, e parou apressado na manchete:

**Autópsia acusa corpo de indigente como vítima de ritual macabro.**

_O corpo do homem não identificado achado a dois dias atrás no Hyde Parque estava totalmente sem sangue, segundo o relatório da autópsia realizada pela polícia de Londres na última terça-feira..._

Sem terminar de ler, Harry foi para a primeira página e olhou a data no cabeçalho do jornal.

27 de Outubro de 1972.

* * *

"Por favor não me faça falar disso outra vez", disse Gina. Ela caminhava de braços cruzados pelo quarto. Seus cabelos estavam soltos e um tanto revoltos por Harry tê-la tirado da cama, embora sem a intenção. Chegara em casa e deitara-se ao lado dela, mas não conseguira dormir. Talvez estivesse tão tenso que Gina percebera, e perdera também o sono. "Você já sabe", ela murmurou.

"Gina", disse Harry devagar. Sua voz era leve, embora não desse para saber se de cansaço ou de ternura. "Você é a única pessoa que poderia me dizer o que preciso."

Ela balançou a cabeça.

Harry levantou-se da poltrona e foi até ela. Segurou seu rosto, beijou-lhe os lábios e a olhou nos olhos.

"Eu não pediria isso a você se não soubesse que é capaz de falar."

"Passei quase cinco anos internada numa clínica por ter um dia lembrado de tudo que vi naquela casa."

"E saiu de lá porque estava curada."

"Isso não significa que eu possa brincar com minhas lembranças!"

Harry abriu a boca para argumentar, mas imediatamente mudou de idéia. "Esqueça isso", disse, dando a ela um sorriso apagado, "Você está certa."

Ele se afastou, tirou a camisa e os sapatos e foi para o banheiro. Gina ficou parada no meio do quarto, os braços cruzados, o queixo apoiado em uma das mãos. Ouviu o som da água salpicar o piso do boxe quando Harry abriu o chuveiro, e o viu de costas se inclinar sobre a pia e começar a escovar os dentes. Vê-lo de costas era uma das coisas que ela mais gostava de fazer; a linha dos ombros e das omoplatas, a curva da coluna, a pele branca sobre os músculos tênues e a penugem aveludada de sua nuca. Gostava de vê-lo em movimento: curvar-se sobre a pia, mover os braços, contrair os ombros, se levantar, mexer no cabelo, tirar os óculos...Era o olhando que Gina sentia que o amava, porque o mundo ao redor se dissolvia e o delineava, como uma impressão digital em sua própria alma.

Harry saiu de seu campo de visão. Gina foi para o banheiro.

"Foi na ala hospitalar", disse.

Ele estava desabotoando a calça, mas parou.

Gina continuou, encostando-se à parede: "Eu acordei de madrugada e li a notícia no_ Profeta_. Era 27 de Outubro. Estava logo na primeira página. Dizia que um homem de 56 anos tinha sido assassinado na Mansão Malfoy, foi uma denúncia anônima. O corpo não foi encontrado."

Harry se encostou também à parede, de frente para Gina. "Até aí nada para eu me preocupar."

"Não", disse Gina, os olhos baixos. "Ainda não. Quando estive na Mansão Malfoy, descobri que eles tiravam sangue das pessoas, era uma espécie de ritual. Mas nunca soube que podiam matá-las dessa forma."

"É uma forma inteligente de esconder corpos. Mandá-los para outro tempo. No passado você não terá as razões do crime, no presente você não terá as provas."

Gina assentiu.

"Não consegui achar essa notícia no arquivo da biblioteca do Ministério", Harry terminou de desabotoar o jeans. "E agora eu e você sabemos porquê."

Gina o observou entrar debaixo do chuveiro enquanto uma nuvem quente embaçava o vidro temperado do box.

"Como você vai fazer?"

Harry passou as mãos pelos cabelos molhados e depois pelo rosto e a olhou. "Fazer com o quê?"

"São crimes sem provas, Harry. Quer dizer, sem provas palpáveis."

Ele pareceu refletir, mas nada disse. Gina particularmente não gostava disso. As vezes no meio de uma conversa importante ele guardava todas as considerações para si e a deixava esperando por uma resposta que talvez viesse, ou se perdesse numa mudança repentina de assunto.

"Você não espera ter essa conversa que está tendo comigo com o Departamento acreditando que isso vai bastar para que no dia seguinte eles prendam Malfoy, não é?"

Harry balançou a cabeça enquanto ensaboava o braço direito. Quando se virou para ela, Gina sorriu ao ver seus olhos verdes brilhantes acentuados por uma leve camada de espuma branca em suas bochechas.

"Não", ele disse, e um sorriso infantil passou depressa por seus lábios. "Mas eles podem dar uma idéia."

"E as mortes?"

Harry ficou em silêncio novamente, mas dessa vez Gina soube que não era pelo súbito distanciamento habitual. Ele ficou parado debaixo do fluxo de água, deixando o sabão escorrer pelas costas e pelas pernas, olhando para o chão, concentrado, como se tentasse ler alguma coisa no redemoinho de espuma que ia pelo ralo.

"Tem uma coisa que você não sabe."

Gina molhou os lábios.

Harry abriu o box e puxou a toalha, enxugando o rosto para a olhar. Seus olhos eram tão francos que pareciam ter sido limpos pela água do banho.

"As mortes têm uma ligação."

Ela estendeu as mãos para pegar a toalha das mãos dele e a passou gentilmente em seu torso, depois em seu peito.

"As vítimas eram bruxos, com pais trouxas."

"Meu Deus, Harry", Gina enrolou distraída a toalha na cintura dele. Uma coisa extremamente improvável veio em sua mente. "Hermione."

Harry abriu mais os olhos, como se tivesse lembrado que esquecera a carteira no banco do metrô. Então correu para o quarto e começou a se vestir.


	3. Mãe

**Moira**

**Segunda Parte**

**Capítulo 2 - Mãe**

_Três semanas depois_

"A nova divisão dos setores será votada na próxima semana", disse o homem à direita de Draco, pousando sua taça de vinho espumante sobre a mesa. Seu bigode ruivo ficou salpicado de espuma roxa. "Se o décimo tribunal for incorporado ao Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia..."

"Rufus não vai aprovar", disse Draco de repente, "ele tem influências do Comitê Internacional."

"O projeto já foi avaliado, traria menos gastos", argumentou o homem à frente de Malfoy.

"Pense comigo, Malfoy", disse o homem ruivo, inclinando-se para o lado de Draco. Sua voz era penetrante e pausada, o que causava uma certa sensação de se estar sendo hipnotizado. "Aquele Departamento de Mistérios, ninguém sabe nada. Quero dizer, nunca foram divulgados os nomes dos que trabalham lá, ou o que fazem, como fazem. Com a nova divisão isso vai acabar. O Departamento de Execução trará tudo à tona, as pessoas vão adorar. Todo mundo adora saber segredos". Ele sorriu e voltou a se encostar no acento de sua cadeira. "É só isso que importa."

Malfoy o olhava, impassível. Seus olhos estreitos e brilhantes eram como agulhas finas que avaliavam.

"O Comitê não está interessado no que os outros adoram, Robbert", disse o homem que sentava à frente de Draco, rindo. "Ah, mas é um bom argumento. Sabe...aqueles filhos da puta são sérios."

"Isso é hilário", comentou um terceiro homem à esquerda de Malfoy. Apesar do que tinha dito, estava apático.

"Coloque dez mil galeões na frente de cada um do Comitê", sibilou Draco, simulando arrastar moedas para o centro da mesa. Quando terminou, ergueu os olhos para cada um dos três homens. Depois apontou para o imaginário monte de dinheiro entre os pratos de porcelana. "Aí está a sua seriedade, Maverik."

O silêncio entre os três homens foi estranhamente patético para Draco. Eles se entreolharam, tensos, como se Draco tivesse xingado suas mães e eles não soubessem como reagir. Robbert parecia suar, embora não desse para saber se pela inusitada proposta ou se pela quantidade de vinho espumante que tinha bebido; Maverik pigarreava e olhava evasivo para os talheres e para o resto de comida em seu prato, cruzando as vezes com o olhar de Augustus, o mais assustado de todos.

Foi ele quem fez o penoso comentário: "Mas quem tem dez mil galeões para dar a todos eles?"

Draco, que estava até o momento se deliciando com aquelas ridículas caras, deu um breve sorriso, que aos poucos se transformou numa risada ampla e limpa. De relance viu Rebeka sair do toillete e vir em direção à mesa. Estendeu o braço e deu uma batida amistosa no ombro de Augustus. "Aí vem minha esposa", e ainda sorrindo abertamente, virou-se para os outros "Boa noite", e saiu da mesa, colocando a mão na cintura de Rebeka e se dirigindo com ela para a saída do restaurante.

Os três homens viram o casal se afastar e sumir pelas escadas do salão. Nenhum deles disse nada, mas todos pensavam uma única coisa enquanto deslizavam os olhos pelo vestido justo de Rebeka: O dinheiro é uma benção.

* * *

Quando aparataram nos jardins da Mansão Malfoy, Draco sentiu um breve estremecimento nas costas da mulher. Olhou-a de relance e seguiu em frente. A noite estava fria e escura, as luzes da Mansão estavam apagadas, a lua atrás dos montes ao longe era opaca e solitária. Nas florestas ao redor da Mansão vinham distantes uivos longos e evasivos. A água corrente da enorme fonte no centro do jardim fazia um barulho destoante em meio à tudo aquilo. Enquanto caminhava até as escadas de entrada, um esquilo passou depressa pelos pés de Draco e sumiu no negrume da grama. As pesadas portas de mogno da Mansão se abriram quando ele colou os pés no primeiro degrau da escadaria e se fecharam assim que Rebeka tirou os dela do capacho. Subiram sem trocar palavra para o segundo andar, Rebeka sempre um pouco atrás, seguindo Draco até o quarto.

Ao entrarem ela estacou na porta. Mesmo sem olhá-la, Draco sentiu naquele momento que havia algo errado. Algo que ele não percebera ainda, mas estava ali, muito perto. Acendeu as velas na parede com um gesto de varinha e pela primeira vez desde que Rebeka voltara do banheiro do restaurante, ele a olhou de verdade.

Seus olhos castanhos bem delineados vagueavam distraídos pelo quarto, como se ela jamais o tivesse visto, mas não pareciam surpresos, como de fato não poderiam estar: ela dormia ali a quase dez anos. Havia algo nela que de repente parecera a ele familiar e estranho. Suas sobrancelhas sempre tão argutas estavam leves, eram apenas sobrancelhas. Os ombros, que ela empertigava e a deixavam com um ar burguês de imponência eram apenas ombros. A luz dourada das velas aveludava delicadamente a linha de seu maxilar, pescoço e braços, e sombreava de camurça as ondas escuras de seus cabelos.

Draco atravessou o quarto e sentou-se na poltrona perto da lareira, começando a tirar os sapatos. Viera o tempo todo pensando na conversa que tivera com os três homens no restaurante; planejara aquilo a anos. Quando tudo estivesse feito e o Departamento de Mistérios fosse diluído aos poucos, ele poderia penetrar na suprema corte com a ajuda de Robbert, um dos chefes do Departamento de Execução das Leis da Magia. Leis, como Draco pensava, são _leis_. Em outras palavras, são definitivas. E o lugar dele sempre fora num cargo de poder irremediável. Não era pelo dinheiro ou pela ordem, era por algo muito mais simples: destino. Ele fora educado para ter certeza, ensinado a não hesitar, levado a impor. E era apenas isso. Seu próprio pai não conseguira tal influência no Ministério, seu pai fracassara em tudo, aos trinta e seis anos era servo de um homem miserável que relutava em não morrer. Draco tinha vergonha e nojo. Nos aniversário de morte de Lúcio Malfoy, Draco ia ao cemitério para lhe levar saliva, que cuspia vigorosamente sobre sua lápide. Todos os dias era um pouco mais que ele caminhava para se distanciar de Lúcio, sua vida era apenas caminhar para longe, cada vez mais longe...mas ao olhar para Rebeka a alguns minutos atrás, era como ter virado subitamente de direção. Desde que a conhecera ela era como um prêmio a qual devia ser polido todas as noites. Não importava a ele o fato de que ela engravidara pra se casar e herdar sua fortuna, porque cedo ou tarde alguma mulher faria isso. Que fosse então ela. Rebeka sabia francês, grego, latim e alemão, sabia sorrir sem parecer excêntrica e chorar sem causar desprezo. Ela fazia penteados agradáveis e vestia as roupas certas, ela era sexy e inteligente, ela usava óculos de vez em quando, era educada e diplomática e sabia fazer certas coisas específicas na cama. Mas nunca, desde que a vira descer as escadarias de sua casa a oito anos atrás, na noite de Natal, ela causara nele algo menor do que o que ele acabara de sentir. Uma simplicidade tão feminina que chegava a doer.

Ela afastou-se da porta e caminhou até o banheiro. Ele escutou a torneira se abrir, a água correr por alguns minutos e em seguida parar, então ela saiu do banheiro e foi para o closed. Quando voltou para o quarto estava usando uma camisola de cetim branco.

Draco a observou subir na cama com uma pontada de estarrecimento.

"Rebeka", disse.

Ela o ouviu e parou, mas não o olhou. "Sim?"

"Não quero que você durma aqui", e vendo que ela hesitava, acrescentou: "hoje."

"Ah", fez ela, visivelmente confusa, mas prontamente levantou da cama. Então voltou-se parcialmente para ele, os cabelos caindo sobre o rosto com o movimento. "Pode ir comigo até o quarto de Scorpius?"

"Para quê?"

"Para vermos como ele está e...dar um beijo de boa noite."

Draco começou a entender devagar a reação que os três homens haviam tido na mesa. Não conseguiu achar nada para dizer a ela. Rebeka não fazia a menor questão de ver Scorpius antes de dormir, e se ela pudesse não vê-lo o dia todo para o resto de sua vida, seria um alívio. Isso era uma espécie de pacto silencioso entre ela e Draco, que ela havia, sem aviso prévio, acabado de quebrar.

* * *

O silêncio na sala foi interrompido pela voz de Scorpius. Draco deixou sua xícara de chá sobre o pires e esperou pacientemente que o filho se sentasse à mesa. O garoto deu a volta e se sentou na frente do pai. Estava usando uma camisa azul clara e um jeans desbotado. Draco o avaliou de cima à baixo quando o garoto passou. Em seguida Rebeka entrou, abriu as cortinas com naturalidade e sentou-se ao lado do filho e não no lugar de costume, ao lado do marido. Draco os olhou e não respondeu ao bom dia de Rebeka. Ela usava uma blusa branca de botões, folgada, uma calça preta justa e os cabelos soltos num formato mais ondulado do que o de costume.

Ao ver que ele a olhava, ela sorriu.

"Mãe, eu posso cavalgar hoje?", disse Scorpius, esticando a mão para os bolinhos de chocolate.

Rebeka no entanto ainda tinha os olhos fixos nos de Draco. A luz do dia entrava fulminante nos olhos dela e os matizava de um amarelo-fogo, escuro e magnético.

Ela piscou e moveu os olhos para o bule de chá na mesa, se servindo. "Sim", disse, "vamos cavalgar", e ergueu gentilmente o rosto do filho para si mesma, "Deixe-me ver isso no seu rosto. O que é isso?"

"Uma aranha me mordeu."

"Quando?"

"Hoje de noite. Não doeu."

"Scorpius", disse ela, deixando de lado o café-da-manhã para concentrar-se completamente no filho. "Venha cá", disse ela, levando-o para a luz das janelas.

Draco a observou abaixar-se na frente do filho e o avaliar, uma vontade amarga de rir. Aquela luz toda o cegava, e ele se viu a ponto de perder a paciência. Queria olhá-los, mas não conseguia, a claridade inundava seus olhos como o sol explodindo sobre a superfície lisa de uma lagoa translúcida.

"Você a viu?", dizia Rebeka.

"Sim, quando acordei ela estava indo embora. Era peluda, meio vermelha. Era bonita, mãe..."

"Porque não foi nos dizer isso ontem mesmo?"

Draco jogou o guardanapo sobre a mesa. "Venha cá, Scorpius", disse ele, a voz grave se sobrepondo sobre à de Rebeka com facilidade.

Scorpius obedeceu. Draco segurou-lhe pelo rosto e o avaliou.

"Está doendo?"

"Não."

"Está coçando?"

"Não..."

"Não é nada", disse, largando a garoto e encarando Rebeka como se a intimasse a se calar.

Mas Rebeka não lhe deu a menor atenção. Pegou Scorpius pela mão e saiu com ele, dizendo: "Vamos ver isso lá na cozinha. Deve ter algo lá em baixo para mordidas de aranha...Mas aranhas não têm dentes, ou têm? Você viu os dentes dela? Espero que essa não tivesse cáries..."

A risada de Scorpius ficou retinindo na sala do café-da-manhã enquanto o sol entrava, ludibriando os olhos de Draco.

* * *

O vapor dos caldeirões encobria as cabeças dos serviçais na cozinha. O cheiro era sempre uma mistura estranha de sabão, tinta de roupa e temperos, e o calor daquela nuvem exótica amornou o rosto de Rebeka como o hálito de um enorme dragão. As mulheres gritavam, riam e conversavam, eram no mínimo umas trinta, e alguns homens, embora estes sumissem em meio a tantas tranças e seios, mas então alguém viu Rebeka parada na porta e as conversam foram morrendo, para em seguida dar lugar a outro alvoroço.

"Senhorita Malfoy!" exclamou alguém em algum lugar, Rebeka não soube dizer, pois várias garotas vieram em sua direção como uma manada. "O que deseja? Os pãezinhos de cenoura não estão bons?"

"Oh, eu lhe disse, Amélia, para não adoçar demais o suco de morango!"

"Não é isso, é a roupa dela. Veja como está vestida, você esqueceu de passar as blusas dela, criatura!"

"Já estamos subindo, Senhorita!"

"Pegue o pudim de ameixas, Madeiline, traga para a Senhorita provar."

"Oh, acho que está um tanto azedo, Madame...mas não se preocupe, tudo estará excelente para o almoço..."

Rebeka se viu rodeada de rosto corados, olhos claros e sorrisos suados. "Core", disse ela, "Onde está Core?"

As garotas se viraram para a cozinha novamente. "Chamem Corelina!"

Dali a alguns minutos uma moça franzina de francos olhos verdes surgiu, fitando o chão.

"Sim, Madame", disse.

Rebeka foi para os fundos da cozinha com a moça e mostrou a ela o rostinho de Scorpius, onde uma pequena marca avermelhada se escondia sob a penugem loira das têmporas.

"Hum", fez Corelina. "Foi uma aranha."

"É venenosa?" quis saber Rebeka.

Core balançou a cabeça. "São as que costumam ter nessa região, não são muito inofensivas mas não chegam a matar. Talvez ele tenha um pouco de febre", ela virou-se para um rapaz que estava sentado numa pilha de queijos, "Sulzer, vá ver se temos erva de lobo no depósito", e assim que o rapaz se foi, os olhos de Core cruzaram com os de Rebeka, e ela murmurou "Oh, meu Deus."

Rebeka balançou a cabeça depressa.

"Senhorita Pan..."

"_Corelina_", avisou Rebeka.

Core se calou, mas ainda parecia encantada. Nenhuma das duas disse mais nada até que o rapaz voltasse com um vidrinho marrom. Core, ainda sorrindo satisfeita, molhou um pano no líquido oleoso e o passou na pequena lesão de Scorpius.

Rebeka afagou os cabelos finos do garoto enquanto dizia à criada: "Mais tarde leve chá de hortelã para mim, Corelina."

E a moça assentiu radiante, como se Rebeka tivesse lhe mandado receber um prêmio da loteria.

* * *

Core largou a bandeja com o chá na bancada da lareira e correu para abraçar Rebeka, se ajoelhando aos pés dela em seguida.

"Senhorita Pansy", disse, mal contendo a alegria, "Madeiline já havia me dito que algo estava estranho quando viu a cortina da sala aberta, e a expressão do Senhor Malfoy, ela me disse, era tão diferente..."

"Shhh", fez Rebeka, "Core, não, pare!"

"...mas depois de todos esses anos eu não acreditava que a veria de novo, quero dizer, eu fiz tantas coisas..."

"Core, _por favor_."

"...tantas coisas aconteceram, e aquela mulher, essa que você é agora, é tão desprezível..."

Rebeka não viu outro jeito de a fazer calar. Tampou a boca da garota com a mão.

"Core, fique quieta. Pode fazer isso?"

Corre assentiu.

Rebeka a largou. Foi até a porta e a fechou, depois levou Core para a janela do quarto e a abriu, para que tudo que fosse dito ali terminasse por ir embora com o vento.

"Da última vez que eu estive aqui, vim por conta própria. Por motivos meus. Mas agora venho por que não tive escolha."

"Sim", disse Core, "Eu soube das mortes."

Rebeka não ficou surpresa com a inteligência da moça, sempre de prontidão para os assuntos mais variados. Era por isso que desde o princípio soube que não conseguiria esconder nada de Core por um momento sequer.

"O Ministério sabe que a alguns anos atrás eu estive aqui, e que conheço a Mansão", Rebeka se calou, algo ficou preso em seus olhos como uma gota de água numa folha, mas ela logo prosseguiu: "Fui convidada para participar da investigação, que eles passaram a chamar de _Morte Súbita_. Para eles seria mais fácil infiltrar alguém na Mansão que já tivesse passado por uma situação parecida, e que soubesse fingir."

Core escutava tudo e aos poucos seu sorriso ia sumindo.

"Mas eu não queria aceitar."

"E porque aceitou?"

"Porque não há tempo para pensar em outro plano. Se a lógica do Ministério estiver certa, e não vejo como não poderia estar, cedo ou tarde alguém próxima a mim vai morrer da mesma forma que outros estão morrendo."

Core pareceu ponderar. "Está aqui para dar informações sobre Malfoy ao Ministério."

"Sim."

"E quando conseguir tudo o que quer, o que vai acontecer?"

"Se eu conseguir provas de que ele está envolvido com as mortes, ele irá para Azkaban."

Como se já esperasse essa resposta, Corelina disse depressa, sem hesitar: "Então nada tenho para lhe dizer, senhorita", virou-se e se afastou.

"Core", chamou Rebeka, também já prevendo a reação da criada. "Você vai me delatar?"

"Não", disse a moça em voz baixa. "Às vezes eu gostaria de não existir, Senhorita."

"Eu não quero que me ajude, Core..."

"Não poderia querer, não é? Ver o homem que amo enlouquecer numa prisão até a morte, não, senhorita Pansy...você não poderia querer isso."

* * *

Então estava sozinha, como sabia que iria estar. Desde que aceitara entrar na investigação, teve certeza de que estaria completamente sozinha.

O olhar de Harry ainda doía.

"Você está sendo treinada para ser Rebeka Stern", ele lhe dissera, sentado sobre sua mesa no Quartel General dos Aurores. Os músculos de seus ombros e costas pareciam mais tensos do que o de costume, como se ele tivesse acabado de sair de uma briga. "Está sendo treinada para fazer tudo que ela faz e ser exatamente como ela. Vestir o que ela veste, dizer o que ela diz, pensar como ela, o Ministério está levantando toda a vida dela para você _ser_ Rebeka Stern. Lá", ele apontou para uma direção hipotética onde deveria ser a Mansão Malfoy, "você não poderá hesitar. Lá você não terá a sua vida. _Está entendendo o quero dizer_?"

Gina respondera numa súbita e tranqüila indignação. "Sim. Nossa melhor amiga está em perigo e você está me imaginando na cama com Draco Malfoy."

Harry murmurara um palavrão. Ao escutar o nome de Draco sair de sua própria boca, ela se arrependeu de ter dito o que acabara de dizer. Mas já era tarde. Harry levantou da mesa e andou pela sala naquela passo perigoso de um leão prestes a rugir.

"Sim", ele disse. Gina esperava que ele gritasse, mas sua voz estava estranhamente estável. "Estou imaginando você na cama com ele. Estou imaginando tanta coisa que não sei como não perdi o controle."

"Você tem outra idéia?", disse Gina simplesmente.

"Não", Harry deu de ombros. Aquela ironia suave exasperava Gina.

"Não vou submeter você a isso", disse ela.

Ambos ficaram em silêncio. Harry assentiu, compreendendo tudo.

"Acho que é uma idéia brilhante", disse. "Se terminarmos agora, está tudo resolvido. Então diga, Gina, diga que está terminado comigo e em um segundo eu não amarei mais você, e tudo estará resolvido."

"Estou terminando com você."

Harry pegou a capa sobre a poltrona e a vestiu. Gina o viu se dirigir para a porta.

"Mas não por achar que isso vai nos machucar menos", continuou.

Ele saiu e fechou a porta.

O que quer que acontecesse naquela Mansão, ela estaria sozinha.

Naquela noite, Gina acordou de madrugada com um pesadelo. Quando abriu os olhos teve a nítida impressão de ter visto Lady Slytherin ao lado de sua cama. Lembrou de Core lhe dizendo a sete anos atrás:

"Ela é mau agouro nesta casa. Ela prevê a morte."

* * *

Embora não estranhasse nem um pouco o fato de Rebeka não dormir no mesmo quarto que Malfoy, pois a Mansão era dada a absurdos, Gina achava que havia algo de notavelmente anormal naquela situação. Estava agora se olhando no espelho, e não conseguia compreender muito bem como uma mulher tão bonita e sedutora como Rebeka não despertava o desejo de posse de Draco. Desde os dezesseis anos ele levava todo tipo de mulher para a cama, e todas tinham algo imprescindível em comum: eram lindas. Mas Gina achava difícil que outra mulher conseguisse ser mais bonita do que Rebeka, porque não era apenas pela sua beleza física, mas pelas suas maneiras tão poderosas. Ela sabia exatamente o que fazia sempre, e não havia forma de recusá-la. Isso Gina compreendera no treinamento que tivera no Quartel General, com Tonks lhe dizendo em detalhes que tipo de mulher era Rebeka.

"Ela não se casou com Malfoy só pelas suas curvas", dissera Tonks com um ar malicioso. Gina tentava imaginar onde ela aprendera tanto sobre mulheres sem deixar se ser apenas Tonks. "Pois bem", ela mostrava a Gina revistas de moda, apontando os modelos que mais tinham a ver com o estilo de Rebeka Stern. "Você provavelmente vai encontrar coisas de todo tipo no guarda roupa ela, mas ela não é uma mulher extravagante. Ela sabe usar o corpo, o resto é acessório. Nossa, que coisa horrível. Isso aqui", ela apontou uma calça de bolas coloridas, "jamais. Ela é simples, entende? Mas é uma simplicidade sexy. Essa parte vai ser fácil pra você..."

Aos poucos Gina entrou no mundo de Rebeka, mas isso era inevitável sem antes entrar no mundo de Draco Malfoy. De certa forma, era ele que configurava tudo aquilo. Rebeka não era o tipo dona de casa porque ele não gostava disso. Rebeka não saía muito de casa porque ele não gostava disso. Rebeka tinha uma conta no banco só sua porque ele permitia isso. Rebeka dormia em outro quarto porque ele queria assim. E Gina pensava em que espécie de homem Draco havia se tornado, que tem uma mulher como Rebeka em casa e não dorme com ela. Sequer conversa com ela. Rebeka não era burra, sabia muitas coisas, gostava de estar informada...

Talvez sete anos de casamento tenha esfriado a relação, pensou Gina erguendo as sobrancelhas e entrando na banheira. Embora ela não conseguisse imaginar Draco Malfoy tendo alguma relação despropositada com alguém. Não era do feitio dele. O modo como ele falava, como agia, como pensava, tudo era muito calculado e intenso, nada era por acaso ou sem um motivo forte. Ele não podia estar com ela só por estar.

Gina relaxou o corpo na curva da banheira e ficou pensando. Achava que não ia suportar voltar à Mansão, que no momento em que pisasse ali enlouqueceria novamente, Mas era particularmente incomum sentir que estava em casa. Conhecia tudo ali, cada quarto, os corredores, a biblioteca, os escritórios, as passagens secretas, os antigos quartos, os subterrâneos, o sótão, os jardins. E depois que Lúcio morrera e Narcisa fora internada, a casa era silenciosa e tranqüila, e a atmosfera caótica e sombria que Gina conhecia parecia menos densa, embora a visão do rosto de Draco de vez em quando ainda a fizesse ter arrepios desconfortáveis. Mas não se deixaria enganar, a Mansão Malfoy seria sempre o que era: um lugar com vida própria que marcava qualquer um que entrasse ali. O quadro de Sebacius Malfoy logo no topo da escadaria principal deixava isso bem claro. Ela não sabia porque, mas aquele lugar cheirava a loucura.

Tinha pena de Scorpius, fadado a crescer ali, com assombrações de garotinhas mortas, uma mãe alheia e um pai displicente. O Quartel não tinha como treiná-la em relação ao pequeno Scorpius e Draco, por não terem acesso ao núcleo familiar dos Malfoy, que por mais status que tivessem, evitavam se expor. Não havia pista alguma se Rebeka era uma boa mãe, por exemplo. Mas pela cara de Draco quando ela dera atenção ao filho, isso era tão comum quanto vê-la tirar meleca do nariz. Quanto a isso, Gina não ia imitar Rebeka. Certas coisas podiam ser corrigidas, Scorpius era apenas uma criança. Enquanto estivesse ali, trataria o menino como uma mãe trata um filho, fosse isso estranho ou não para Draco.

Ao sair da banheira, Gina olhou para a água e viu um fio vermelho de sangue flutuando no lugar onde antes ela estivera. Rebeka Stern acabara de menstruar. Ocorreu a Gina algo um tanto obsessivo, mas talvez Draco não estivesse fazendo questão de dormir com a mulher por ter total ciência dos dias de sua regra.

É, aí estava o característico senso de posse de Draco. Afinal, certas coisas ainda estavam em seu lugar.

* * *

"Não vá muito longe", disse Rebeka para Scorpius. O garoto ia trotando devagar ao lado, mas por algum motivo decidira ir até o pomar.

O dia era um tanto nublado e frio, e as luvas de couro que Rebeka vestia já não eram tão quentes. Por isso, Gina apertava as rédeas do cavalo com força, tentado reter um pouco de calor entre os dedos. O terreno dos Malfoy era inimaginavelmente grande, iam além das colinas no horizonte, onde o sol se punha e a lua subia, eram quilômetros e quilômetros de florestas, campos e mais campos, onde a Mansão Malfoy ocupava apenas alguns metros quadrados de tudo. Do alto devia ser apenas um pontinho perdido em meio a tanto verde. Mas como o sol de fato quase nunca brilhava ali, toda aquela grama era sempre cinzenta e meio morta.

Scorpius parou perto de algumas árvores e ficou olhando o horizonte. Gina o observava. Ele parecia como um pássaro preso numa gaiola onde não se viam os limites, onde as grades erma invisíveis. Com um jardim tão grande, ele era a criança mais pálida e franzina que ela conhecera. Apesar de bonito, um ar frágil de doença rondava seus olhos distantes.

Quando ele voltou para perto dela, Rebeka afagou seu rosto com um sorriso um tanto triste.

"Gosta de cavalgar?"

"Sim", disse ele. E apontou na direção das colinas. "Uma vez o papai me levou ali. Tem uma cachoeira."

"Já foi ali com Draco?", Gina perguntou, mas Scorpius franziu um pouco as sobrancelhas. "Já foi ali com seu pai?"

"Fui. Ele me levou lá para...", mas de repente o menino parou de falar, parecia ter esquecido o que ia dizer. "Mãe, vamos voltar?"

"Que houve, meu bem?"

Scorpius a olhava como se tivesse medo de algo que Gina não percebia. "Estou com frio."

E sem esperar por Rebeka, ele cavalgou de volta na direção da Mansão. Mas quando chegou perto das sebes, Gina o viu soltar-se do cavalo e cair no chão como um boneco sem enchimento.

* * *

Rebeka estava ao lado da cama quando a porta do quarto se abriu com violência. Draco entrou num estado que Gina não imaginava que ele fosse capaz de se permitir: suava e tremia, e os musculos de seu maxilar estavam visivelmente rígidos.

Duas serviçais cuidavam de Scorpius, que estava deitado na cama, delirando de febre.

"Ele caiu do cavalo..." Rebeka começou, mas Draco num movimento brusco a fez se calar.

Ele se abaixou ao lado do garoto e tocou-lhe o pescoço, "Está fervendo."

"Pode ser a picada da aranha. Core avisou que poderia acon..."

"Saiam daqui", Draco olhou para as duas garotas. Elas largaram os panos gelados que usavam para umedecer a testa e os braços de Scorpius e saíram. Gina acreditou que ele fosse mandá-la embora também, mas para sua surpresa ele parecia querer que ela ficasse. "Rebeka", disse ele jogando para o lado os cobertores que envolviam Scorpius, "ligue as torneiras da banheira."

Gina foi para o banheiro e as abriu.

"Água gelada", acrescentou Draco do quarto. Sua voz era tão glacial e impassível quanto a voz de um general.

Ela tocou na água, estava dolorosamente gelada. Não sabia se era uma boa idéia. Começou a entrar em pânico.

"Draco, ele vai ter convulsão."

Draco veio com Scorpius nos braços e o passou para o colo dela.

Gina olhou para ele, chocada. "O que está fazendo?"

Ele desabotoou os punhos da camisa e as dobrou até os cotovelos, depois tomou Scorpius de volta para si e o colocou na banheira. O garoto começou a chorar e a ofegar, trêmulo, os pequenos lábios arroxeando.

"Meu Deus", murmurou Gina, perplexa.

Draco molhou a cabeça de Scorpius, passando os dedos pelos cabelos do garoto e os afastando do rosto. Sua mão firme e ágil cobriu de água em segundos o corpo inteiro da criança. Quando finalmente enrolou Scorpius na toalha e o pegou no colo, Gina se achou chorando ao lado da banheira, uma mão na boca. Sentia-se humilhada. Em menos de dois minutos, Draco havia entrado no quarto, mergulhado Scorpius na banheira e o tirado de lá, tudo com gestos tão precisos que chegavam a ser agressivos.

"Rebeka", disse Draco do quarto.

Gina, no entanto, permanecia imóvel ao lado da banheira. Não conseguia se mexer.

"Merda", disse Draco num tom furioso. Ele veio do quarto e parou diante dela. Sua camisa estava molhada e seus cabelos se desprendiam das mechas bem penteadas para trás, caindo em fios sobre os olhos incisivos.

"Eu não...não..."

Draco respirava forte, como se tentasse controlar um animal violento dentro de si.

"Ia passar a tarde toda esperando que a febre baixasse com paninhos úmidos?", gritou ele.

"Eu não sabia o que fazer!"

Draco se inclinou sobre ela, rilhando os dentes. "Porque não me chamou?_"_

Uma raiva ameaçadora brilhava nos olhos dele, e isso irritou Gina mais do que tudo.

"Você não daria a menor atenção! Não deu importância no café-da-manhã", Gina se levantou. "Ele falou que tinha sido picado por uma aranha, Malfoy! _E você não fez nada_! Continuou tomando seu chá como um idiota e agora se acha no direito de fazer essa cara e gritar comigo porque eu não chamei você para cuidar dele!"

Draco deu um soco na parede atrás de Rebeka. Ela se calou com um pulinho de susto.

"Rebeka", ele murmurou, o rosto inclinado para ela, a encarando muito de perto. "Se alguma coisa acontecer a Scorpius, a culpa é toda sua. E nesse caso o seu decote", ele abriu alguns botões da blusa dela, "não vão ter o menor efeito em mim."

A mão de Draco acariciou a curva do seio de Rebeka, subindo depressa para o pescoço dela e a empurrando contra a parede, apertando sua garganta. O pânico enrijeceu o corpo de Gina, ela não conseguia falar ou pensar, apenas se sentia esmagada pelas mãos de Draco e pelo olhar dele, algo tão poderoso e rígido que parecia capaz de atravessá-la. Ela levou as próprias mãos até as dele, tentando empurrá-lo, afastá-lo, mas ele não se movia, não piscava, apenas a encarava profundamente, a ponto de Gina não saber o que era pior, a falta de ar ou o olhar dele. Talvez por não ter escolha, fechou os olhos e parou de relutar. Não conseguia sequer compreender o que estava acontecendo.

Foi quando ele a soltou de repente, e Gina despencou ao lado da banheira, sentindo o ar voltar aos pulmões em rajadas que se atropelavam até a boca, os sons pulsavam em seus tímpanos e o sangue em sua cabeça latejava, quente. Abriu os olhos para ver Draco saindo do banheiro num ângulo torto, a imagem de suas calças escuras e seus sapatos brilhosos ficou em sua mente por alguns segundos, piscando, como um alerta silencioso.

* * *

Draco deixou que a nota se repetisse inúmeras vezes até marcar seu cérebro. Como quando se olha para o sol por muito tempo e depois o mundo todo se afigura com uma mancha negra no meio. Ele gostava de fazer isso, porque era como marcar seu cérebro, fazer um buraco que apagava alguma outra coisa. Gostava particularmente daquela nota do piano, o mi da segunda escala. Em pé ao lado do instrumento, ele a tocava seguidamente, e ela aos poucos ia aderindo nele e à tudo naquela sala.

Quando ergueu a mão e parou de tocar, a nota vibrou devagar no ar até morrer suavemente. Draco fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco.

"Já lhe contei a história de Édipo?" a voz veio das sombras que se acumulavam no fundo da sala de música.

Draco foi até o bar e pegou uma dose de absinto, a levando até o Narguilé e derramando o líquido em sua base. Aquele Narguilé indiano fora presente de casamento, embora ele não se lembrasse de quem, e era maior do que os tradicionais. Todo em outro branco, tinha detalhes em preto e azul escuro, além de madre pérola negra. Draco não via muita coisa naquela Mansão que lhe fizesse falta, mas aquele piano de cauda e aquele Narguilé eram sem dúvida seus objetos preferidos na Mansão inteira. Os serviçais sabiam disso, por isso deixavam o Narguilé sempre abastecido com carvão e ópio.

"Mil vezes", disse Draco sentando-se na poltrona ao lado do aparelho.

"Édipo", disse a voz de Salazar, "é o meu preferido. Sabe, vejo muito dele em você."

"Não transei com minha mãe", disse Draco, aspirando a fumaça do ópio pelo tubo do Narguilé.

Salazar riu devagar. "Você um dia irá furar seus próprios olhos."

Salazar sabia de muitas coisas, coisas que Draco não conseguia compreender. Intimamente, achava Salazar um louco varrido, falando de histórias desconexas, profecias estranhas, citando poesias, peças de teatro, trechos de livros, filósofos. Mas uma espécie de louco muito franco, que não conseguia ludibriar ninguém mesmo quando tem a intenção, por isso jamais questionara nada do que Salazar lhe dissera. Por trás de todas aquelas citações e referências, existiam verdades geniais que poucos percebiam.

Draco ficou muito tempo em silêncio. Sentia o cheiro do ópio regado pelo absinto acalmar aos poucos seus músculos tensos. "Ela ia deixá-lo morrer." Ele passou a mão pelos cabelos e afrouxou os botões da camisa na altura da garganta. "Salazar", disse, "eu mato pessoas todos os dias e sequer as conheço. Isso não me incomoda. Mas hoje quase matei Rebeka, e isso me fez vir aqui com vontade de injetar um quilo de ópio no meu sangue para não sentir o que estou sentindo. Aquela mulher ia matar meu filho e eu preciso me matar, me matar para não me permitir sentir..." ele sentia o suor brotar em suas têmporas, "_isso_."

Tinha certeza que havia algo em Rebeka que antes não estava ali, fora isso que o impedira de continuar...

"Quem está matando Scorpius é você."

Draco voltou-se para as sombras.

"É por esse pacto de fidelidade que ele está definhando."

"O que está dizendo?"

"O pacto subtrai as vontades dele. Sempre que ele deveria dizer naturalmente algo sobre você, ele se cala, e isso o tira cada vez mais um pouco da materialidade. Se ele não diz as coisas que deveria dizer, ele não pode ser quem ele é."

"Está dizendo que a febre que ele teve hoje não foi pela picada de aranha?"

"Hum", fez a voz. "É provável que tenha sido. Mas não estou falando dessa febre. O que eu estou falando levará muitos anos para ser notado."

"O que vai acontecer?"

"Ele ainda é uma criança. Mas talvez seja como perder a memória, ele aos poucos irá deixar de falar, depois não conseguirá dormir nem comer, até finalmente morrer."

Draco balançou a cabeça. "Eu posso desfazer."

"Pode", a voz sussurrou devagar, "mas então, Malfoy...você desfará?"

Draco ficou olhando para a nuvem translúcida que avultava sobre sua cabeça, e o teto desenhado lá em cima parecia exageradamente adornado. Os leões pintados a óleo saiam de seus lugares e devoravam os anjos nus que dormiam sob as árvores, lançando para ele olhares acusadores, e Draco via o sangue escorrer em seus dentes amarelos, via um coração pulsar perto do lustre, e o rugido daqueles leões era tão alto que poderia enlouquecê-lo. Penas felpudas flutuavam para todo lado como se os animais estivessem destroçando travesseiros. Uma música distante se erguia como uma onda cada vez mais perto da praia, uma música acelerada e desigual que soava como um réquiem. Draco não soube quanto tempo ficou assistindo o teto, mas quando abaixou a cabeça novamente viu um pequeno rastro vermelho vivo atravessar o carpete da sala, o aguilhão voltado para cima como uma seta que aponta para o céu.

* * *

"Não acredito nisso", o cabelo de Tonks havia mudado para uma tonalidade de vermelho azulado como veias humanas prestes a explodir. "Não acredito que está fazendo isso!"

"Não vou continuar", disse Gina decidida, olhando para o rosto de Tonks na superfície da pia. "Veja", ela afastou os cabelos do pescoço e mostrou a marca roxa que a mão de Draco deixara ali. Parecia uma coleira de mau gosto. "Eu não sei que tipo de relação ele tem com a mulher, mas seja o que for, eu não vou continuar."

"Em primeiro lugar", começou Tonks fazendo força para falar mais baixo, "não é permitido que se comunique com o Ministério. Abri uma exceção _apenas_ porque você está descontrolada. Em segundo lugar, você assinou um contrato com seu próprio sangue. Desistir é uma realidade impossível agora." Tonks balançou a cabeça como se estivesse perdendo a paciência. "Vamos, Weasley, você se recuperou! Você conseguiu superar coisas que pessoas normais não conseguiriam, e está me dizendo que vai recuar porque Draco Malfoy deu dois gritos com você?"

"Ele quase me _matou_!"

Tonks fez um gesto leviano. "Besteira. Ele é agressivo, só isso."

Gina agarrou as bordas da pia com mais força. "Diga ao Quartel General que a partir de agora eu não me responsabilizo pelos meus atos. E quanto ao contrato", Gina abriu a torneira, fazendo o rosto de Tonks turvar como uma tv mal sintonizada, "que se dane."

Curvou-se sobre a pia e molhou o rosto. A água se misturou com suas lágrimas. Sabia que não podia desistir, isso a deixava transtornada. Não tinha nada a ver com o contrato, mas com Hermione. Cada minuto que passava naquela maldita Mansão, imaginava se a amiga ainda estava viva, e se fosse embora dali seria muito mais difícil resolver aquele caso. E agora estava mais uma vez por conta própria, sem o apoio do Ministério, que ela acabara de mandar às favas. Bem, até certo ponto. Se ela descobrisse alguma coisa, teria de contar a eles. Mas Tonks certamente não se disporia mais a ajudá-la em nada, e naquele momento Tonks era todo o Quartel General para Gina. Fora a única que a treinara, e a única que tinha autoridade suficiente para desligá-la da operação a qualquer momento, como devia estar fazendo naquele mesmo segundo em que Gina lavava o rosto e chorava, ainda sentindo dores em seu pescoço.

Levou a toalha aos olhos e ficou parada em frente ao espelho. Rebeka tinha os cílios um tanto unidos e brilhosos de lágrimas, e seus cabelos caiam em cachos delicados ao redor da cabeça. Olhando-a assim, Gina a achou frágil. Notara que apesar de estar tomando a poção Polissuco regularmente, Rebeka aos poucos assumia características suas, como os olhos que começavam a puxar para uma tonalidade mais amarelada de castanho e os cabelos, que ondulavam cada vez mais. Nada que fosse muito óbvio, é verdade. Ela mesma só notava porque afinal eram características suas. Ainda não sabia muito bem como Core conseguira descobrir tudo com tamanha rapidez...

Alguém acabara de entrar no quarto, e Gina olhou pela porta do banheiro. Era Corelina trazendo uma bandeja com um bule de onde saía uma fumacinha morna. Usava os cabelos soltos e eles batiam em sua cintura. Ao vê-la, Gina sentiu-se menos desolada.

"Como está Scorpius?" perguntou.

Corelina pousou a bandeja sobre a cama e a olhou. "Está bem. A febre cedeu."

"O que é isso?"

"É chá de camomila."

Gina passou distraidamente a mão pelo pescoço, fugindo o olhar do de Core. Não queria que a garota visse o hematoma, mas no caso de Core, aquilo era algo impossível.

De modo que ela disse: "Que houve com sua garganta?"

"Não foi..." Gina deu de ombros, "não foi nada, foi a gargantilha. Estava muito apertada."

Core ficou a olhando. "Você o provocou."

"Não provoquei ninguém", respondeu Gina, seca.

"Você não tem filhos, não é? Mas Rebeka tem, e ela saberia o que fazer, e ele esperava isso dela. Como também poderia não esperar nada, e nesse caso...", Core girou os olhos para o teto. "Aí temos o resultado."

"Não entendi."

"Madame Stern tem uma espécie de fixação pelo marido", Core parou e ficou pensando, depois sorriu para si mesma e continuou: "não gosta de dividi-lo com nada nem ninguém. Ela não vê Scorpius como um filho, mas como alguém com quem ela precisa dividir a atenção do Senhor Malfoy."

"Ela é doente", constatou Gina.

"Ela já tentou mandar os empregados embora seis vezes para ficar sozinha com o marido na Mansão. Ele não aceitou", Core se aproximou de Rebeka como se fosse lhe contar algo tão grave quanto secreto. "O Senhor Malfoy teve motivos para tentar matá-la hoje", disse, a olhando nos olhos. Gina devolveu-lhe o mesmo olhar penetrante. "Quando Scorpius tinha dois anos de idade, ela tentou afogá-lo na banheira."

"Meu Deus..."

"E aos três anos de idade ela envenenou o bolo do menino no dia do aniversário dele. E depois aos quatro anos ela sabotou seu pônei para que o animal caísse durante o galope. Quando Scorpius completou cinco anos, Rebeka o proibiu de sair de casa para ir aos jardins. Queria sufocá-lo de alguma forma, deixá-lo adoecer. E aos seis anos...bem", Core molhou os lábios, "aos seis anos ela acabou de tentar deixá-lo morrer de febre."

A imagem de Core subitamente embaçou diante dos olhos de Gina. As vezes pensava que certas coisas no mundo necessitavam de uma sanidade sobrehumana para se suportar tomar conhecimento.

"O Senhor Malfoy nunca soube de nada, apenas desconfia. Ele vê o filho cada dia mais pálido e fraco...mas passa o tempo todo trancado no escritório, muitas vezes dorme lá, e quando sai, parece cansado, cansado demais..." então Core cortou sua frase no meio e pulou depressa para a próxima, "Creio que a única prova que ele teve até hoje de que Rebeka faz mal ao filho...foi a que você deu hoje."

"Eu não ia deixá-lo morrer...", murmurou Gina, a voz engrolada.

Core bateu as mãos no avental e se afastou. "Você não. Rebeka sim."


	4. Lullaby

**Moira**

**Segunda Parte**

**Capítulo 3 – Lullaby**

_Hush, little baby, don't say a word.  
Mama's gonna buy you a mockingbird _

_And if that mockingbird won't sing,  
Mama's gonna buy you a diamond ring _

_And if that diamond ring turns brass,  
Mama's gonna buy you a looking glass _

_And if that looking glass gets broke,  
Mama's gonna buy you a billy goat _

_And if that billy goat won't pull,  
Mama's gonna buy you a cart and bull _

_And if that cart and bull turn over,  
Mama's going to buy you a dog named Rover. _

_And if that dog named Rover won't bark,  
Mama's going to buy you a horse and cart. _

_And if that horse and cart fall down,  
You'll still be the sweetest little baby in town_

Gina parou de cantar e aos poucos a respiração suave de Scorpius deu lugar ao silêncio que a ausência da voz dela deixara no quarto. A chuva lá fora fustigava forte a vidraça da janela, e a luz do luar refletia as gotas de água no rosto do garoto como lágrimas compridas. Mas ele dormia, apenas um pouco febril. Uma das meninas tinha trocado suas roupas e ele usava uma camisa de mangas compridas de algodão, seus cabelos estavam secos e eram quase tão claros quanto a luminosidade do luar. Gina afastou uma mecha de cabelo da testa de Scorpius e viu a marca vermelha da picada da aranha ainda ali.

Durante o tempo em que ficara ao lado da cama cantando em sussurros para ele, Gina pensava em coisas demais. Nunca tinha tido filhos e nem sabia como era a sensação de tê-los, mas saber que uma mãe podia odiar tanto uma criança por motivos tão hediondos a torturava. Quando tudo acabasse e ela fosse embora, Rebeka voltaria à Mansão...e tudo seria como antes. Gina soluçava em silêncio, sem saber o que fazer. Podia contar ao Ministério e Rebeka seria presa sob pena de maus tratos, mas ela não tinha provas para incriminá-la. Como ainda não tinha provas de coisa nenhuma. Não conseguira sequer uma pista, e nas vezes que tentara entrar no escritório de Malfoy durante a madrugada, não conseguira. A porta estava trancada e era à prova de feitiços. Ela só conseguiria entrar lá com a permissão de Draco.

Pelo resto do dia ela não o vira e isso a atormentava. Não o fato de não tê-lo visto, mas saber que a qualquer momento o veria – não saberia como reagir. Como Rebeka reagiria depois de ter sido estrangulada pelo marido? Ela seria intolerante? Seria submissa? Não passara pela cabeça de Gina nem por um momento que pudesse viver uma situação daquelas na Mansão. Sabia da índole destrutiva de Draco, mas não podia fazer idéia que com o passar do tempo ele perdera os limites.

Scorpius se mexeu na cama, tirando Gina de seus pensamentos. Ele abriu os olhos e a fitou.

"O que houve?", perguntou.

"Você teve uma febre", disse Gina em voz baixa. "Mas já está bom."

"Mãe", Scorpius parecia estar sorrindo, embora de uma forma triste demais para uma criança, "você estava cantando."

"Sim, meu anjo. Você ouviu?"

Scorpius fez que sim. Gina sorriu, mas viu de relance que ele começara a chorar. Não como crianças comumente choram, com vontade, com desejo, com um pouco de mimo e teimosia, mas com uma apatia que causava náuseas. Ele virou a cabeça para o outro lado, olhando pela janela escura enquanto uma lágrima fina escorria lentamente por sua pequena bochecha branca, confundindo-se com os reflexos das gotas de chuva, e Gina não lhe perguntou o motivo delas, talvez por já saber, ou quem sabe por achar que se abrisse a boca para dizer qualquer coisa, se sentiria fraca demais. Scorpius era uma criança e precisava muito acreditar que existiam pessoas mais fortes do que ele no mundo.

* * *

Quando Gina entrou no quarto de Rebeka, sentiu um cheiro doce e forte. Embora não combinasse nada com Malfoy, era dele que o cheiro vinha. Sua expressão era um misto selvagem de fúria, alienação e medo. Gina olhou melhor. Sim, medo. Draco parecia um gato que voltara da rua depois de brigas e devassidões, os cabelos despenteados, a blusa um tanto amassada, os botões da gola e dos punhos meio abertos e o olhar brilhante e cansado. Estava sentado na beira da cama com os cotovelos apoiados nos joelhos, olhando para o desenho delicado do tapete aveludado sobre seus pés, mas voltou-se para Gina assim que ela entrou. 

Nenhum dos dois disse nada. Por alguns minutos Gina achou engraçado perceber que ele ficava displicentemente bonito de barba, embora tivesse passado quase três dias ao lado dele sem se dar conta disso. Era uma barba rala e homogênea, loira como uma penugem, que cobria o maxilar e o queixo e seguia numa linha suave por sobre o lábio superior. Mas isso não é um ponto a seu favor, pensou Gina ao lembrar das mãos dele apertando seu pescoço.

Sem lhe dirigir palavra, Gina atravessou o quarto e foi para o closed, sentindo mais forte aquele cheiro adocicado.

"A moral", disse Draco numa voz irônica. Gina parou de mexer nos cabides do guarda-roupa para o ouvir melhor, "é uma coisa maravilhosa. Ela é como uma entidade que toma conta de nossos corpos, fala por nós, age por nós, e depois vai embora, e voltamos a ser coisas amorais como sempre fomos."

Gina o escutou caminhar pelo quarto e quando se virou para a porta do closed ele estava parado ali.

"Hoje, Rebeka, a moral escolheu você." Ele falava sorrindo como se estivesse apresentando um programa de auditório. Mas logo ficou sério outra vez. "Isso me preocupa, é claro. Já pensou se ela resolve ficar conosco? Você cantará canções de ninar para Scorpius todas as noites e tomaremos café-da-manhã juntos, eu farei tranças no seu cabelo, teremos mais dois filhos e iremos todos juntos ao Hyde Park nos sábados, você teria orgasmos múltiplos na cama e sairíamos em capas de revistas. Poderíamos até fazer um filme."

Talvez Rebeka nunca tivesse dito o que Gina se viu de repente dizendo: "Já tenho orgasmos múltiplos".

Ela pegou uma camisola no armário e ficou esperando que ele replicasse com alguma coisa estúpida ou perversa, mas nada veio em resposta e ela foi forçada a o olhar de relance, esperando que já tivesse ido embora, mas Draco permanecia ali, a observando, de braços cruzados, esperando que ela fizesse alguma coisa...Gina corou. Olhou para o banheiro, a porta aberta, a luz dourada as velas iluminando seu interior minuciosamente luxuoso, e tornou a olhar Draco. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha, como se Gina tivesse lhe contado uma piada que ele não compreendera.

Pela expressão dele, a hesitação de Rebeka em entrar no banheiro para tomar banho na frente de Draco era inédita. Provavelmente isso é alguma espécie de ritual do casal, pensou Gina, suspirando fundo. De qualquer forma, não era o corpo dela que estaria exposto, e Gina se prendeu decididamente a isso, entrando no banheiro para se despir. Draco veio atrás, a fitando com agudos olhos claros sob cabelos de cetim. Gina parou em frente ao espelho e tentou fazer com que aquilo fosse o menos erótico possível. Mas quando tirou a blusa e viu os seios perfeitos de Rebeka refletidos no enorme espelho do banheiro, sentiu que isso seria potencialmente impossível. Evitando o encarar, ela tirou o jeans e a lingerie. Draco havia se encostado na parede ao lado do boxe e assumido aquela postura que era um misto de introspecção e distanciamento, tão comumente conhecida de Gina em tempos anteriores.

Quando tirou a calcinha, pensou no que viria em seguida. Na melhor das hipóteses, e precisava ser esta, ele apenas a assistiria tomar banho. Talvez Draco fosse um voyeur. Com muito azar, aquilo se prolongaria. Mas pensar nisso causava em Gina a sensação de ter engolido um espremedor de limão enferrujado.

Por isso lembrou-se de Harry, porque todos os assuntos relacionados a sexo eram, em sua mente, imediatamente aliados a ele, desde que ela entrara na adolescência. Ele fora seu primeiro homem e ela ficava feliz em imaginar que pudesse ser o último, o simples fato de se sentir tocada por outro homem a causava repugnância, mas foi com uma cálida sensação de transgressão que ela entrou no boxe e abriu o chuveiro, sentindo o vapor quente lamber suas pernas e seu ventre com uma carícia reconfortante.

À medida que olhava para Draco, essa sensação aumentava, chegando quase a beirar a adrenalina. Não havia nele sinal algum de excitamento, para o alívio perplexo de Gina. Ele ainda a olhava nos olhos, parecendo ignorar totalmente seu belo corpo, e os cheiros maravilhosos dos sais que evaporavam com o calor do chuveiro. Eram cheiros leves, mas penetrantes. Gina molhou os cabelos longos e escuros de Rebeka, passando as mãos no rosto para afastar a água, sempre atenta a Draco, mas tentando categoricamente não parecer sexy.

Enquanto a água caia, eles se olhavam, Gina debaixo de uma cortina macia de água e Draco atrás de uma parede delicada de vapor. Até que ele lentamente quebrou a parede e entrou no boxe. Foi um gesto tão natural e repentino que Gina não teve tempo de sentir coisa alguma a não ser a língua dele em sua boca no segundo seguinte. O primeiro impulso dela foi afastá-lo, mas Rebeka não faria isso, e ele desconfiaria, de modo que Gina tentou corresponder aquele beijo, apesar de estar obviamente rígida como pedra. Tentou se concentrar na água que acariciava seu rosto e por vezes entrava entre suas línguas, quente e suave, mas isso não ajudou e ela começou a respirar mais forte. Uma inquietação sufocante a tomou; Draco não parava aquele beijo, ela não sabia como interrompê-lo, temendo ser fria e entregar o plano.

_Seja Rebeka_, afirmou uma voz decidida no fundo de sua mente, ou seria seu estômago? _Seja Rebeka_, disse Tonks com sua voz inflexível. _Seja Rebeka_, dizia o Ministério e Hermione. Mas Harry se calava. O que ele diria? O que ele faria?

Num impulso de desespero, Gina passou os braços ao redor do pescoço de Draco e seu corpo colou-se ao dele, sentindo suas vestes molhadas e agradavelmente quentes contra seu ventre. O corpo esguio de Rebeka moldou-se no de Malfoy. Estando sozinha, tudo que ela tinha era aquele disfarce, tão frágil, mas que naquele momento lhe pareceu ser a única resposta para todas as suas agonias. Era como se Rebeka lhe tomasse pela mão e lhe dissesse "venha comigo, não se importe com o resto", e ela, Gina, ficasse para trás, esquecida, apagada, sufocada. Isso era estranhamente bom.

Interpretando esse desespero como um estímulo, Draco a beijou de uma forma diferente. Sua língua de repente se tornou mais lenta e seus lábios se moveram com um cuidado quase milimétrico, Gina era capaz de sentir o coração dele pulsando no peito compacto. E ela entrou num estado de enlevo e desejo que jamais tinha sentido antes, tomando agora não só a mão de Rebeka, mas também a de Draco. Se viu abraçada a ele, não mais o beijando, mas agarrando-se a ele, o que havia de mais sólido em sua frente, para não se perder na própria imaterialidade de seus medos.

Então Gina o soltou e encostou-se à parede, ofegante, sentia que estava chorando e se envergonhou, queria que Draco saísse dali, fosse embora, que tudo sumisse. Teve em seguida uma forte crise de autocrítica em que engoliu as lágrimas com força, agradecendo que a água em seu rosto as camuflasse, enrijeceu a expressão e bloqueou o olha para torná-los frios e impermeáveis como os de Draco. Ela havia virado o rosto para o outro lado mas voltou a encará-lo, como se assim pudesse desafiá-lo de alguma forma, mas Draco estava distante e – Gina franziu as sobrancelhas – vulnerável. Seus olhos brilhavam com algo que ela não compreendia, e algo lhe dizia que não era permitido compreender. Ele pegou a esponja ao lado, coberta de espuma branca, e a passou devagar nos ombros e nos braços de Rebeka. Depois em seus seios e em sua barriga, e quando se abaixou para lavar suas pernas, Gina teve uma súbita vontade de rir.

Draco aos seus pés. Que ironia azeda.

Ele passou a esponja em suas panturrilhas, em suas coxas e ficou novamente de pé. Seus cabelos pingavam água, suas têmporas brilhavam, a penugem prateada agora cintilante e úmida, suas sobrancelhas eram riscos bem delineados de um tom castanho claro, de uma textura sedosa, sua camisa cinza claro estava translúcida, marcando seu abdômen como folhas de papel manteiga. Ele largou a esponja e a beijou novamente, dessa vez no canto dos lábios, depois sua bochecha, a linha de seu maxilar, até o pescoço, enquanto deixava a ponta dos dedos roçarem de leve entre as pernas dela.

Gina escutou a voz de Rebeka suspirar o nome dele. Ele a puxou para debaixo do água outra vez, para que a água levasse a espuma em seu corpo, e Gina sentia a língua dele em sua boca como o único fio que a ligava àquela realidade bizarra e causticante.

Ele desligou o chuveiro e a enrolou numa toalha. Saiu do boxe e começou a tirar a camisa ensopada.

"Boa noite, Rebeka", disse ele, saindo do banheiro, e Gina ficou olhando as pegadas molhadas que ele deixara no soalho escuro.

* * *

Rebeka estava séria e estranhamente concentrada. 

Harry esfregou o rosto e sentiu o coração disparado. Depois que o Quartel submetera Rebeka Stern ao Veretasserium sem obter resultado algum, ele ficara na sala de interrogatório a observando, pensando se deveria ou não tentar entrar em contato com Gina. Talvez por ter sido Gina seu último pensamento antes de cair no sono sobre a mesa da sala, tivesse sonhado com ela – um pesadelo na verdade, em que ela estava sobre ele e faziam amor, mas quando ele começava a sentir prazer, olhava para os olhos dela e via Malfoy refletido neles. Naturalmente desde que se afastaram, Harry sonhava com ela, as vezes eram sonhos que não tinham relação alguma com a realidade, outros eram cenas, lembranças, e quase sempre ela estava de cabelos soltos, sob o sol, sorrindo ou falando com ele. Mas aquele pesadelo era exatamente o reflexo de algo que o acompanhava a muito tempo, desde que ele a beijara pela primeira vez: os olhos dela refletiam sempre algo que ele não conseguia alcançar.

A conversa que haviam tido numa noite, alguns dias antes dela decidir ir para a Mansão, veio em sua mente como uma dor-de-cabeça incômoda. Ele lembrou da sensação entorpecente que tinha depois de fazer amor com ela, que o deixava vago e um tanto inconsciente e as vezes precisava de algum tempo para voltar à realidade. E naquela noite, ainda recuperando os sentidos, ele a olhou. Gina, ainda sobre ele, respirava de leve. O luar incidia sobre ela num ângulo lateral, delineando de branco uma parte de seu rosto e o contorno delicado de seu ombro e braço direitos, alourando alguns fios soltos de seu cabelo de fogo, que caia por suas costas até a cintura. Ele passou a mão pela penugem prateada do ventre dela, a trazendo suavemente para aquele momento, e Gina sorriu, embora ainda parecesse particularmente afastada.

Ele sabia no que ela pensava. Quase sempre, depois que faziam amor, uma coisa passava pela mente de Gina e a distraia. A princípio ela chorava, inconformada, mas depois de tanto tempo é como se a dor anestesiasse, por mais que fosse sempre existir. Gina era estéril. Voldemort não contara com isso quando planejou usá-la para dar continuidade à sua linhagem pútrida, e Harry agradecia a isso com todas as suas forças, ao mesmo tempo em que parte de sua alma silenciava uma revolta íntima. Às vezes, no meio da noite, ele acordava de pesadelos antigos que jamais o haviam deixado e olhava para o lado. Era uma estranha sensação a de ver o dorso de Gina, nu, próximo, sossegado, representando uma realidade nova e dolorosamente boa, e em seguida desejar que aquilo fosse ainda melhor, ainda mais valioso, e não poder ir adiante. Mas nunca deixou nada disso transparecer para ela; Gina tinha um orgulho inflexível, mas também uma fragilidade inimaginável.

No entanto, naquela noite, foi ela quem tocou no assunto.

"Gostaria que tivesse os seus olhos", ela disse, com um sorriso triste que tirou as forças de Harry mais do que o prazer do sexo. "Na verdade, gostaria que ele fosse exatamente _igual_ a você."

Ela sorriu ainda mais e ele viu com alívio que sua tristeza tinha se dissolvido na própria felicidade de imaginar aquela criança impossível.

"Sim", murmurou ela, abaixando-se sobre ele para beijar de leve sua boca, "teria seu caráter, que é a coisa mais linda em você. E quando sorrisse, a gente pensaria que não existe nada de ruim no mundo. E eu tocaria os cabelos dele", Gina deixou as mãos deslizarem por dentro dos cabelos de Harry, e eles resvalaram por entre seus dedos, "e o ensinaria tudo que sei sobre o homem, sobre o mundo e sobre como o pai dele foi e é a pessoa mais fantástica e valorosa desse mundo."

"Você sabe como levantar meu ego", disse Harry, e ambos riram.

Harry levantou da mesa e deu voltas a esmo. O vidro entre a sala e a cela de Rebeka era fumê e não permitia que o outro lado visse o que acontecia na sala, mas ele sentia que Rebeka observava, fosse o que fosse. Uma vontade sinistra e selvagem o consumia. Ficou um tempo a olhando, tentado achar o foco do olhar dela, mas não conseguia. Quem sabe não estava apenas perdida em seus pensamentos. Ele saiu da sala, deu a volta no corredor e foi até a ala onde Rebeka estava. Quando o viu, ela piscou e dirigiu a ele um olhar assassino.

"Me tire daqui seu filho da puta."

Harry encostou-se no espelho em frente a cela dela, mãos nos bolsos. "Peça 'por favor'"

Rebeka cuspiu no chão e o olhou fixo.

"Agora percebo que você nunca deixou de ser a garota vulgar que sempre foi", Harry disse.

"Fique preso numa cela por três dias sem banho e sem uma escova de dentes, e vamos ver se você seria delicado", Rebeka disse e depois acrescentou, quase como se fosse uma única frase: "Quero um cigarro."

"Você fuma?"

"Estou esperando que você me inicie."

"Eu não fumo, Rebeka."

Rebeka deu de ombros. "Então alguém tem que fazer algo por nós dois."

"Não estou convencido que você não saiba nada sobre Draco Malfoy."

"Pouco me importa. Você e aqueles abutres me obrigaram a beber aquela porcaria ácida e fiquei por mais de uma hora tagarelando. Se eu não disse nada do que queriam ouvir, não posso fazer nada."

"Que tal", Harry murmurou, "se você me contar o que não preciso saber?"

Rebeka ficou o olhando. "O quê?"

"Me fale sobre sua vida sexual", Harry puxou uma cadeira que estava perto da parede e sentou-se com as pernas abertas de frente para o encosto, mais perto da cela de Rebeka. Viu com satisfação que o assunto afetara a mulher. "Nada do que você disser sairá daqui."

"E porque diabos eu lhe falaria sobre minha vida sexual?"

Harry coçou o queixo. "Malfoy é gentil?"

"Não", respondeu ela com amargura.

"Frases longas, Rebeka."

"Não, ele não é."

Harry sorriu. "Porque ainda está casada com ele?"

"Porque eu o amo."

"Quantas vezes por semana?"

Rebeka o encarou. Cruzou as pernas e encolheu-se em sua cadeira. "Nove."

"É um bom número. Você acha que explica os nove anos de casamento?"

"Escute, guri", Rebeka disse em tom leviano, embora Harry tivesse certeza de que era apenas dois anos mais novo que ela, "Draco não se prende a uma mulher por sexo, se fosse este o caso, ele já estaria casado com umas cento e trinta mulheres."

"É. Mas não perguntei isso. Perguntei para _você_ se sexo justifica seu casamento."

"Porque não justificaria?" Rebeka coçou o joelho. "Draco é muito inteligente. Poucas pessoas conseguem perceber isso, ele não se importa com certas coisas."

"Como o quê, por exemplo?"

"Com os outros."

"Ah", Harry disse, "bom exemplo."

"Ele não se importa com ninguém porque não tem motivo para isso. As pessoas acham que são importantes demais, mas para Draco todos já nascem sendo merdas."

Harry assentiu.

"Onde você quer chegar com essa conversa?", perguntou Rebeka.

"Quero entender uma coisa."

"Que coisa?"

"Como pode uma mulher viver nove anos com alguém que ela não conhece, ter um filho com ele e sentar aqui comigo sem ter absolutamente nada para me dizer de bom sobre o marido a não ser que transam nove vezes por semana."

Rebeka balançou a cabeça. "Não, não", disse. "Você quer justificar alguma coisa. Estou sabendo que sua namoradinha está agora no meu lugar, na Mansão Malfoy." Ela chegou mais para frente, e Harry viu seus olhos castanhos o desafiarem. Para uma mulher daquele tipo, Rebeka Stern sabia ser persuasiva. "Sabe, guri, isso é o que mais me deixa puta. Todos os dias da minha vida eu vivo para aquele homem. Eu acordo e me olho no espelho querendo ver o que ele vê, e vou dormir sentindo o gosto dele na minha boca e dentro de mim. Algumas pessoas precisam ler para dormir, tomar poções, trouxas idiotas vêm até televisão", ela fez uma cara crispada de desgosto, mas logo voltou à concentração anterior. "Eu só preciso do meu marido." O modo como ela falava _meu_ quando se referia a Draco chegava a ser penosamente digno. "Depois que Scorpius nasceu eu o amei. Não pelo que ele era, garoto. Mas eu o olhava e via Draco ali, naqueles olhos inocentes, naquele rostinho de anjo mau. Eu o olho e lembro que ele nasceu do amor de Draco por mim, que eu sou a esposa dele e _eu_ gerei o filho dele." Rebeka rilhava os dentes pronunciando cada palavra, e seus olhos aos poucos brilhavam de amor e cólera, "E vocês, seus filhos da puta, enfiam na minha casa uma garota que se faz passar por mim! E vai para a cama com o meu marido! Olha para ele com os meus olhos, toca nele com as minhas mãos! Ela não sabe ter o cuidado que ele merece, ela não o compreende, ela não saberá lidar com ele como EU SEI!"

Rebeka havia se levantado e agora sacudia as grades da cela, encarando Harry com um ódio que chegava a ter cheiro.

Harry piscou.

"Ah", fez Rebeka, irônica, "você tem muito auto controle, garoto. Tem sim. Você sabe que ela está mesmo sendo eu, _na prática_", ela riu, frisando a última palavra e fazendo uma veia na têmpora de Harry estremecer, "mas está sendo profissional. Meus parabéns, admiro homens assim, que não se dobram aos próprios instintos."

Com isso Rebeka pareceu terminar seu discurso e voltou a se sentar calmamente na cadeira. O tom avermelhado de suas bochechas agora se atenuavam para um suave rosa corado.

Harry balançava uma perna, a encarando. "Seu marido está sendo investigado por cometer homicídios."

Rebeka riu, leviana, mas não disse nada.

"Naturalmente o Veritasserium comprovou que você não sabe nada a respeito, mas ainda é muito cedo para libertá-la", foi a vez de Harry sorrir, mas não havia nada de agradável naquele gesto, para o azar de Rebeka. "Até lá seremos só eu e você, Rebeka Stern. Olha só que divertido."

"Você está fazendo isso para descontar em mim seus ciúmes."

Harry coçou a barba e disse para o teto: "É, acho que sim. Realmente gostei daquele papo de 'só preciso do meu marido para dormir'... isso teria levado as fábricas de soníferos à falência, não é Rebeka? Vamos conversar, não fique tão calada, dá mau hálito..."

* * *

Rony atirou o jornal sobre a mesa no escritório do Quartel General e fechou os punhos. Harry sentiu a tensão subir na sala como gás lacrimogênio. O rosto de Rony, tão comumente descontraído, estava marcado por olheiras escuras, e seus olhos estavam sem brilho. Desde que a linhagem sangüínea das vitimas da Morte Súbita fora admitida como um fator em comum, ele não conseguia mais viver. Levava Hermione consigo para toda parte, e mantinha uma vigilância sobre ela que chegava a ser incomoda até mesmo para Harry, como se tivesse medo que ela evaporasse do mundo enquanto ele piscava. Cada vez que uma nova vítima era encontrada, ele sofria um golpe. Desta vez foram três irmãos bruxos nascidos de trouxas, e a notícia vinha crua e descritiva no _Profeta Diário_ daquela manhã. 

"E não temos pista nenhuma", a voz de Rony saiu abafada enquanto ele esfregava os cabelos com uma expressão cansada, "não sabemos que lógica é essa, as pessoas simplesmente morrem, não há uma ordem, pode ser qualquer um...", sua garganta ondulou quando ele engoliu em seco e seus olhos hesitaram em se voltar para os lados de Hermione, "a qualquer momento."

Hermione, que estivera encostada na mesa de Harry, permaneceu calada e imóvel, a expressão distante e vaga, os braços ao redor do corpo.

"Rebeka Stern não deu pista alguma", comentou Harry depois de longos e torturantes minutos de silêncio em que apenas o relógio decorativo de água pingava, pendurado na parede atrás de Rony. "Estou acreditando que ela não sabe mesmo de nada, o que nos leva à..."

"Gina", disse Rony. Sua barba uniforme e ruiva em conjunto com sua expressão séria lhe acrescentava dez anos de idade.

Harry não ia seguir aquela linha de raciocínio, mas teve de admitir em silêncio que de fato agora só podiam confiar em Gina.

"Supondo que seja Malfoy o responsável pelas mortes", Hermione falou, mas seus olhos ainda estavam sem foco e um tanto arregalados.

"Não vejo quem mais poderia ser", Rony murmurou, depois estalou os nós dos dedos distraidamente. "Desde que Voldemort foi derrotado, não sobrou nenhum Comensal da Morte, ninguém que pudesse dar continuidade às suas atrocidades doentias."

"Você está esquecendo", Harry disse, "que as idéias de Voldemort eram apenas cópias um tanto deturpadas das idéias de Salazar Slytherin. E se são idéias antigas, qualquer um pode retomá-las."

"Mas o ponto", Rony havia se inclinado na poltrona, gesticulando com uma mão para Harry, os olhos estreitados, "é: quem teria tanta audácia quanto Voldemort?"

"Só não consigo imaginar que pudesse ser Malfoy."

Rony balançou a cabeça. "Mas Gina conseguia. De todos nós ela é quem mais o conhece e tenho certeza que ela só concordou em ir para a Mansão Malfoy porque sabia, _ela sabia_, Harry, que Malfoy teria essa audácia."

"Depois que Voldemort se foi", disse Hermione, "os Comensais da Morte silenciaram. Não tinham mais um líder nem um objetivo pelo que lutar. Mas quando penso em Malfoy, não sei porque, algo me incomoda. Voldemort era muito poderoso e tinha o dom da palavra, convencia qualquer pessoa com seus argumentos, com sua lógica, tinha tanta fé no que defendia que contaminava as pessoas com isso. Mas Draco Malfoy...ele tem inteligência."

Harry e Rony a ouviam, concentrados. Rony parecia estar entendendo onde a esposa queria chegar, porque estreitava os olhos num misto de interesse e ansiedade.

"E a inteligência é a pior arma que alguém pode ter. E a melhor."

"Então", disse Harry, cruzando os braços, "vamos tentar entender a vida de Malfoy. Depois que Lúcio Malfoy morreu, ele herdou toda a fortuna da família e dos antepassados. Os Malfoy tinham dois cofres em Gringotes, porque um não era grande o bastante para todos os seus tesouros. Tinham fama de serem mercenários. Defendiam a estirpe de sangue puro desde a Idade Média, como os Black, e foram seguidores fiéis de Voldemort no passado, mas Draco Malfoy nunca se envolveu diretamente com Tom Riddle, alguém tem um palpite do porquê?"

Foi, naturalmente, Hermione quem respondeu: "Porque ele sabia que o modo de Voldemort fazer as coisas ia levá-lo à decadência."

Harry fez que sim, e Rony deu um sorriso estranho.

"Depois que se recuperou, Gina me contou algumas coisas que escutava na Mansão Malfoy", Harry falou. "Draco mantinha contato com Salazar Slytherin."

Hermione engasgou. Rony fez um movimento brusco ao descer as botas de cima da mesa e derrubou um tinteiro sem querer.

"Você nunca..."

"Porque só nos contou isso agora?"

"Como ele conseguiu manter contato com um morto?"

"Ah, bem", disse Rony para Hermione em tom condescendente, "não gosto quando você faz isso. Subestima seu cérebro."

Diante disso, Hermione ficou alguns segundos erguendo as sobrancelhas, então exclamou: "Um vira-tempo!"

"Talvez", disse Harry, "Mas não acho que seja esse o caso. Gina me falou sobre um escorpião o qual Salazar se transfigurava. Eu não sei como Draco conseguiu trazê-lo de volta, mas é bom lembrarmos que o corpo de Slytherin nunca foi encontrado."

"Sempre desconfiei que ele não tivesse morrido...", murmurou Rony para si mesmo.

"Se estiver vivo, tem mais de mil anos", concluiu Hermione, franzindo a testa como se achasse a idéia tão absurda quanto assustadora.

Mas Harry prosseguiu: "Salazar Slytherin perturbava Narcisa, mas Gina não chegou a saber porquê. Narcisa Malfoy sofria de algum tipo de doença que fazia com que o filho e o marido a mantivessem dormindo para que não sofresse ou visse o que não devia. Não contei nada disso a vocês antes porque eram coisas que Gina não gostava de lembrar, queria que sumissem de sua mente."

"Mas isso muda tudo", Hermione mal se continha, "Harry, se Slytherin tem contato com Draco, as mortes súbitas começam a fazer sentido!"

"Hermione, vá com calma..." começou Rony erguendo uma mão.

"Rony, vamos, pense!", Hermione exclamou, "São bruxos filhos de trouxas que estão morrendo! Isso não lhe é familiar? Eram as mesmas idéias de Voldemort. E de quem Voldemort tirou essas idéias? De Salazar!"

"Mas Hermione, como Malfoy poderia estar matando essas pessoas sem sequer ter contato com elas? Algumas vítimas sequer moram na Inglaterra."

"Faz sentido", disse Harry, "Mas tem algo que não encaixa."

"Eu sei", admitiu Hermione, estalando os dedos.

Os três se olharam. Tudo fazia sentido, mas alguma coisa não batia, e nenhum dos três conseguia encontrar em suas cabeças a peça que faltava.

* * *

A época das chuvas começara. Os dias eram pontuados por garoas finas que batucavam nas janelas e enchiam a Mansão de um som morno que, no silêncio da casa, era triste e vazio. A névoa cobria o horizonte e a copa das árvores lá fora, o verde da grama era escuro e o cinza do céu era aguado. As lareiras agora eram acesas pelos criados e Scorpius passara a usar casacos de linhos sobre as blusas de seda. 

Com o passar dos dias, Gina sentia-se desmotivada por não ter conseguido descobrir nada significativo sobre Draco. Scorpius não dizia nada e nem parecia saber, os criados tão pouco – a única pista que ela tinha era o escritório de Malfoy, mas este estava sempre trancado quando vazio, e estando Malfoy lá dentro, de nada lhe servia. Sabia que seria difícil descobrir coisas na Mansão Malfoy, sempre fora. No passado ela tivera sorte, porque Core a ajudara, e Narcisa lhe dava pistas mesmo sem querer, e Tom Riddle a instigava, e ela estava aliada a Draco. Mas agora tudo parecia ter se fechado, ela se sentia verdadeiramente sufocada, sem caminho algum em sua frente, vivendo sob o mesmo teto que Malfoy, suportando todas as nuances geladas de seu humor imprevisível, tentando moldar-se a ele e à Rebeka o máximo que podia, mas não se aproximava nem deles e ainda tinha a sensação de estar se afastando de si mesma e de Harry. Por mais que pensasse nele, ali, na redoma alienante da Mansão Malfoy, Harry era uma realidade quase delirante. E se era delirante, não era realidade.

Ao mesmo tempo, Draco se tornava mais e mais presente, como uma droga que se toma por força do vício, e não mais por vontade. Todas as noites ele beijava a esposa, tocava-a, e então se afastava, num estranho e inebriante jogo de sedução que não tinha sentido. Era como se ele não tivesse a menor pressa em possuí-la, ou de saciá-la, mas também não parecia interessado em simplesmente provocá-la. Gina não compreendia, não conseguia chegar às razões de Malfoy, não conseguia sequer desconfiar de nada em relação a ele, sobre ele, dele.

Mas naquela manhã soturna, os criados da Mansão Malfoy olharam desconfiados quando a Senhora Rebeka desceu as escadarias de entrada, o casaco de pêlo de doninha ondulando ao vento, e entrou no coche, que saiu tremulando sobre o cascalho que rodeava a fonte central do jardim. Para eles, algo estava estranho, porque a madame quase nunca saía, muito menos em dias de chuva. Mas não cabia aos criados da Mansão saber, estipular, ou sequer imaginar nada a respeito de seus patrões. Esse era um direito o qual eles estavam socialmente fadados a nunca ter, de modo que tão depressa quanto Rebeka deixou a Mansão, aquele fato foi ignorado.

* * *

Para um dia de chuva, Edimburgo estava agitada. Estudantes de guarda-chuva listrado e meias molhadas corriam pelas calçadas, rindo e meio encolhidos de frio, homens e mulheres atravessavam as ruas em passo justo, saíam das estações do metrô, se esbarravam, se cumprimentavam, conversavam. Quando Gina passava pela praça central, escutou ao longe o som de uma gaita de foles e por alguma razão que ela não soube explicar, achou pouco convincente a fantasia do homem que a tocava, distraindo turistas num kilt vermelho berrante. Ela passou pelo grupo de turistas, atravessou a rua e seguiu por mais quatro quarteirões adiante, até chegar numa outra rua mais larga, de paralelepípedos, onde o telhado de casas baixas e magras pingavam gotas grossas e apáticas de chuva. Aquela era uma das ruas mais famosas de Edimburgo por abrigar a maior concentração de lojas wicca do Reino Unido, e em alta temporada fervia de turistas, mas naquela época do ano estava tão vazia que Gina se sentiu entrando em outro mundo, ouvindo cada vez mais distantes os sons da cidade atrás de si. Dava para sentir, como um murmúrio misterioso que arrepiava os pêlos dos braços e das costas de Rebeka, a magia fluir. Na verdade estava em todo lugar, especialmente ali, na Escócia, e se você fechasse os olhos em qualquer lugar mais tranqüilo, ia sentir aquela força descer em você como uma descarga de prazer. Para os trouxas, claro, era uma mera sensação, mas para os bruxos era algo tão forte que precisavam ter muito controle para não fazer magia espontânea. 

Por esta razão era uma ponte de ligação entre Londres – o Beco Diagonal – e Edimburgo.

Gina parou em frente a uma loja de paredes escuras cujo néon desligado à luz do dia lembrava um decadente letreiro de boate. Na vitrine, fadinhas de resina eram expostas, ocultando o interior sombrio. Ela empurrou a pesada porta de vidro, sininhos retiniram sobre sua cabeça, e seu coração apertou para em seguida acelerar quando seus olhos cruzaram com os de Harry, sentado numa mesa perto do balcão.

Apesar de pequena por fora, a loja por dentro era comprida e tão colorida quanto o interior de uma concha, cheirava a chocolate e mirra, e a vendedora era uma senhora pequena, de traços orientais, cujos cabelos muito negros e longos estavam presos numa trança desfiada. Ela conversava com Harry animada, os olhos brilhantes, e sorriu para Rebeka um tanto consternada quando esta entrou. Gina achou-se grande demais dentro do casaco de pele e desejou ter escolhido algo menos suntuoso.

Sem perguntar se Rebeka desejava alguma coisa, a senhora acenou para Harry e foi se afastando.

"Até, Senhora Chang", murmurou Harry com um sorriso crispado e, vendo que Rebeka continuava parada na porta, levantou e ambos saíram da loja para a rua deserta.

Caminharam pela calçada, debaixo da proteção das calhas e dos telhados, mas Gina sentia respingos gelados de chuva na meia calça e nos sapatos de Rebeka. Harry tinha uma postura amistosa mas distante, e disse com um olhar imparcial:

"Quando recebi sua coruja, Tonks estava do meu lado."

"Ela não está satisfeita com o que tenho feito, quero dizer..." Gina piscou e virou o rosto para o outro lado, "Eu não sou exatamente delicada quando me irrito e ainda não consegui nenhuma prova."

"Ela não tem estado muito simpática ultimamente", Harry sorriu, e Gina teve vontade de parar e abraçá-lo, de beijá-lo e sentir os cabelos dele entre seus dedos, mas tudo isso passou em sua mente enquanto ela o ouvia, esforçando-se para parecer apenas uma centrada parceira de trabalho. "O Ministério está tentando conter a situação mas ela está saindo do controle. Pessoas morrem sem motivo, nada aparece na autópsia, estão com medo de que seja uma doença desconhecida sem cura."

Passaram por uma banca de revistas e Gina leu na primeira página de vários jornais manchetes sobre mortes súbitas sem explicação. Estava a tantos dias na Mansão Malfoy, isolada do mundo, que não tinha noção da proporção que aquilo estava tomando, tanto para os bruxos quanto para os trouxas.

"Quando alguém morre por um feitiço", comentou Gina, lendo de relance as notícias enquanto passavam devagar pela banca, depois voltou-se novamente para Harry, "sabemos que houve alguma coisa. Mesmo que os trouxas não saibam, nós sabemos. Mas agora nem mesmo nós sabemos, Harry, e não consigo compreender como isso está acontecendo...Malfoy não sai de casa, ele passa o tempo todo...Você tem certeza de que ele é um suspeito em potencial?"

Pararam debaixo de uma marquise, na frente de uma confeitaria. O cheiro de doces e chocolate perfumava o ar gelado e isso pareceu fisgar Harry.

"Colocamos _você_ para investigar isso porque sabíamos que_ você_ tinha essa resposta."

"Bem, não tenho", então Gina balançou a cabeça, e mechas escuras do cabelo de Rebeka deslizaram para um lado de seu rosto, "Malfoy é...é perigoso."

Harry deu de ombros como quem encerra a questão.

"Mas como, Harry? Como ele está matando pessoas sem sair de casa? E acho que Malfoy está desconfiando."

Carros passavam depressa pela rua principal. Do outro lado, uma loja de eletrodomésticos exibia televisores de plasma com telas do tamanho de janelas, e todos estavam sintonizados na BBC de Londres. Uma repórter loura de nariz fino falava, e seus lábios se moviam de forma engraçada, sem som, acompanhando a expressão grave e concisa de suas sobrancelhas.

"Bem, foi por isso que vim me encontrar com você", Gina continuou, "ele me olha de uma forma que não acho que seja a forma como olha para Rebeka", ela parou a frase ali, porque não conseguiu se imaginar contanto a Harry que estiveram tomando banho juntos mas não fizeram amor.

Mas a reação de Harry foi totalmente inesperada:

"Como ele é na cama?"

Gina o olhou e ele estava sério. Não havia ciúme em sua voz, mas seus olhos tinham uma dureza quase agressiva, embora estivessem tranqüilos.

"Não...teve cama."

"Então", Harry sorriu um tanto nervoso, "sofá, mesa, o que seja."

"Harry, não transamos."

Outra reação adversa. Gina esperava ver pelo menos alívio no rosto dele, mas ele pareceu sinceramente alarmado.

"Merda."

"O quê?"

"Merda", ele repetiu.

Os transeuntes passavam para lá e para cá em passos ligeiros, e um grupo de crianças usando capas azuis atravessou a rua na direção de Harry e Gina, fazendo barulho, guiados pela professora. Uma delas ergueu os olhos para Harry e eles brilharam como se reconhecessem ali um herói de quadrinhos. Estava tão fascinada que trombou com o colega da frente.

Harry relanceou os olhos por toda a extensão da rua. Tudo parecia normal e não havia o menor cheiro de magia no ar, mas ele sentia que algo estava errado. Algo estava prestes a acontecer. Aquela criança o reconhecendo não era um bom sinal.

Ele segurou Gina pelo braço e entrou com ela na confeitaria. Foram para os fundos, fingindo estarem interessados nos panetones e nos bolos, e as estantes apinhadas de doces os encobriu com facilidade.

"Ele sabe" Harry falou depressa, abaixando-se e virando na mão um panetone de chocolate, como quem procura a validade na embalagem, "Essa não é a atitude normal de Malfoy, interroguei Rebeka porque desconfiava que ele iria querer testar a pessoa caso percebesse alguma coisa. E ele está fazendo exatamente isso."

Gina abriu a boca para replicar, indignada, mas recriminou-se imediatamente. Porque estava evitando tanto ir para cama com Malfoy, se isso fazia parte do plano? Se ela aceitara ir para a Mansão sabendo dessa condição? Era ridículo argumentar, era ridículo até mesmo parecer ou se sentir indignada.

Harry não a olhava. Ao invés disso estava com os olhos o tempo todo nos panetones e na entrada da confeitaria. Pensava no absurdo que poderia parecer a um bruxo ver Harry Potter conversando com a esposa de Draco Malfoy e cada vez mais acreditava que fora uma tolice aceitar encontrar-se com Gina, mesmo que ali, no meio de trouxas.

Para terminar depressa a conversa, ele disse: "Talvez ainda haja uma saída. Você vai ter de convencê-lo na cama."

Gina teve outro ímpeto de reagir, mas ficou calada, sentindo que sua boca se contraía.

Ele se aproximou um pouco mais dela para falar em voz baixa, mas em tom casual: "Seja singela. Rebeka não é do tipo provocante, mas sabe fazer as coisas certas na hora certa."

"Eu sei disso", ela respondeu, balançando a cabeça.

Inesperadamente ele a segurou pelo queixo e a fez olhá-lo nos olhos, o que não haviam feito até então, e aquilo foi como uma injeção de amor em Gina, que o beijou ali mesmo, sem se importar com mais nada.

"Você entendeu?" disse Harry com a voz um tanto pastosa, ainda a olhando nos olhos.

Ela fez que sim.

Ele passou a mão depressa pela curva do rosto dela, mas de forma tão fria que mais pareceu estar a afastando, e em seguida deixou o panetone sobre os outros na prateleira, fazendo menção de irem embora.

Gina seguiu com ele de volta até a lojinha da Senhora Chang, calada, esperando ansiosa pelo momento em que estaria sozinha, totalmente sozinha, para que ninguém pudesse escutá-la chorar. Esperava pela hora em que estaria longe de qualquer um, quando pudesse deixar que seus olhos fossem tristes, fossem vazios, fossem mortos, sem culpa, com alívio.


	5. Amantes no Escuro

**Moira**

**Segunda Parte**

**Capítulo 4 – Amantes no Escuro**

O Senhor Gerard acenou para Corelina enquanto arrumava a cartola na cabeça em forma de ovo e Scorpius o esperou sair e descer as escadarias da Mansão para os jardins. A chuva não havia cessado e o ar estava leitoso e gélido. A capa do Senhor Gerard, geralmente ondulante e brilhosa, amofinou em suas costas quando ele saiu para a chuva. O coche que o levaria até a cidade estava parado mais adiante, mas nem Core nem Scorpius o viram sair da Mansão, porque a moça fechou logo a porta e começou a recolher os livros do garoto, espalhados sobre a enorme mesa da sala.

Enquanto recolhia os livros, Core passava os olhos, atenta, pelas anotações. O Senhor Gerard era um dos professores de Scorpius, não ensinava magia, porque isso Scorpius iria aprender mais tarde, em Hogwarts. Mas o professor foi um pedido do próprio garoto, que desde cedo se interessava em física e matemática. Sendo assim, o Senhor Gerard dava aulas para ele a mais de dois anos e sempre elogiava a inteligência aguda do menino. Malfoy lhe pagava bem, mas parecia que não havia nada que o satisfizesse mais do que ver Scorpius escrever em seu caderno equações e sistemas complexos, que ocupavam páginas inteiras. Ele arregalava os olhos negros de pombo, espantado, deleitado, e erguia as sobrancelhas para Core, que sempre assistia as aulas de longe, caso o homem ou o garoto precisassem de algo. Depois fingia não estar muito surpreso.

"Para não inflar demais o ego dele", justificava-se à Core em segredo.

Mas, olhando para aqueles números pequenos e corridos, Core se perguntava como era possível resistir ao raciocínio daquela criança.

Ela olhou para Scorpius, agora sentado quieto perto da lareira, girando na mão uma bola de gude dourada e acariciando com o olhar o reflexo do fogo no vidrinho brilhante. Era tão pequeno e frágil, tão suave, que muitas vezes era difícil conceber que uma genialidade tão feroz habitasse aquele pequeno corpo.

Enquanto olhava distraído para a bolinha, sua expressão delicada ficou subitamente séria, presa a algum pensamento particular, e Core sorriu ao ver seu rostinho assumir uma gravidade descabida para um menino de apenas 6 anos.

Uma imagem familiar superpôs-se ao vulto de Scorpius. A figura de Draco sentado na antiga poltrona de Lúcio Malfoy, em frente a lareira de uma das 7 sala da Mansão, a sala preferida de Lúcio. Ele tinha por volta de treze anos, e ver em Scorpius os mesmos traços de Draco, os olhos de água, a linha sedutora das pálpebras e o maxilar quadrado, ainda muito tênue em Scorpius, fez o coração de Core apertar e ao mesmo tempo acelerar. Seus cabelos finos de cetim caiam sobre seus cílios e douravam à luz laranjada do fogo, exatamente como os de Draco. Felizmente, a única coisa que herdara da mãe fora as ondas suaves dos cabelos, que modelavam ainda mais seu rosto de anjo.

Scorpius saiu de seu transe particular e largou a bolinha sobre a mesa, ficando de pé.

Havia em seu rosto um ar treloso natural das crianças que vivem muito tempo sem sair de casa, e que anseiam por uma diversão mais excitante que a de atrapalhar o serviço dos empregados.

* * *

Scorpius colou o ouvido na porta o escritório. Não havia som algum, mas isso era o normal. Como sabia que ia estar trancada, ele bateu. Imediatamente um pequeno olho mágico surgiu na madeira escura da porta, cor de azul translúcido, olhou para baixo, fitou Scorpius e o trinco da porta girou.

Seu pai estava sentado atrás da mesa abarrotada de livros, e sua expressão era cansada e penetrante. Suas sobrancelhas finas e douradas estavam franzidas enquanto ele escrevia com uma pena, a testa tinha gotas finas de suor e um fio fino de cabelo havia se desprendido dos demais e caía sobre seu lábio, agitando-se com os movimentos frenéticos que o tronco dele fazia ao escrever depressa.

Desde que Scorpius podia se lembrar, seu pai escrevia. Ele lhe dizia que eram histórias, mas nunca permitiu que Scorpius as lesse. Por mais que insistisse, seu pai não deixava, e evitava falar no assunto. Era como se fosse um segredo que fazia parte do mundo inexplorável e misterioso de seu pai, um mundo tão grande e majestoso quanto ele próprio. Os livros em que ele escrevia eram grandes, com capas grossas e folhas grossas como pergaminhos, cheiravam a couro e cera de vela, e Scorpius tinha mais desejo de lê-los do que jamais teve com qualquer outro livro de sua biblioteca, que para seu tédio já não trazia novidades.

Nas noites em que demorava para dormir, dedicava sua imaginação às histórias secretas de seu pai. O que diriam? Porque eram tão proibidas? Não podiam falar de piratas nem de dragões, porque isso ele já lera em outros livros e seu pai não os vetara. Também não podia ser sobre coisas de adultos, senão seu pai permitiria que outros adultos lessem. Não, era algo pior, maior. Era algo que ele não conseguia imaginar e justamente por isso lhe causava tanta admiração.

Mas podia ficar satisfeito em ser o único permitido a entrar em seu escritório. Qualquer coisa que seu pai dedicasse exclusivamente a alguém era algo a se ter como troféu, e mesmo pequeno demais para compreender porque, Scorpius guardava aquela honra como uma insígnia perfurada em seu peito.

Fechou a porta atrás de si e foi se sentar sobre uma pequena estante. O escritório de seu pai era uma mistura esquisita de laboratório científico com biblioteca, e havia ali, espelhados pelas prateleiras, objetos tão estranhos quanto os que Leonardo Da Vinci fazia. Um em particular intrigava Scorpius: uma ampulheta minúscula que ficava pendurada por uma corrente longa no cabideiro. Embora seu pai quase nunca lhe desse atenção, os sentidos imaginativos de Scorpius depositavam total crença naquele pequeno objeto.

"Onde está sua mãe?" perguntou a voz grave de seu pai, fazendo Scorpius se voltar para ele.

"Saiu."

Os olhos de seu pai ergueram-se subitamente para ele, como se Scorpius tivesse lhe dado uma resposta torta.

"Saiu?"

Scorpius fez que sim.

Seu pai inclinou o enorme tronco para trás e se levantou. Scorpius gostava quando ele fazia isso, era como ver um líder se levantar, e mesmo que o escritório estivesse em silêncio, pareceu que até mesmo o próprio silêncio se encolhera. Ele foi até a janela nos fundos do aposento e afastou o cortinado. A luminosidade do dia acendeu seus olhos, mas ao invés de ficar com a expressão mais leve, sua expressão fechou-se como o tempo lá fora.

Scorpius partilhou do mesmo pensamento do pai. Sua mãe estava estranha.

"Vocês vão se divorciar?"

Seu pai fechou o cortinado e o olhou. "Porque deveríamos?"

"Vocês não se beijam mais."

Um ar um tanto aparvalhado passou pelo rosto de seu pai, mas Scorpius fez força para perdoar aquele gesto. Ele deu a volta na mesa, sentou sobre o tampo com uma das pernas apoiada no chão e o olhou.

"Você ainda é muito pouco importante para que seus pais lhe devam alguma satisfação."

Scorpius sentiu as bochechas corarem. O olhar congelante de seu pai fixo no dele o fez perder as palavras. Ele teve vontade de correr e abraçá-lo, mas não conseguiu se mover.

"Você não é nada, Scorpius, está entendendo?"

A voz de seu pai era limpa, grave e homogênea.

"Você é uma criança como qualquer outra, ingênua, descrente, inventosa, atenta, e isso não são qualidades."

Desviando os olhos dos de seu pai, Scorpius fitou a mexa de cabelo que ondulava diante do rosto dele enquanto ele falava, mas aquelas palavras penetravam seu ouvido e tornavam suas costas e seu peito quentes como carvão em brasa. Quando seu pai ergueu a mão e virou devagar seu rosto para que o encarasse de novo nos olhos, Scorpius mordeu os dentes para não chorar.

"Você é nada", ele baixou a voz e Scorpius prendeu a respiração, "Ouça, o mal das pessoas é achar que valem alguma coisa. Que os outros lhe devem alguma coisa, lhe devem amor, atenção, carinho, explicações. Não devem, porque ninguém é coisa alguma. Todos não passam de vazios, nascem vazios e morrem vazios."

Scorpius agora tentava evitar que seu coração parasse.

Então, quase como um pedido de desculpas, uma forma de abrandar suas palavras, seu pai o soltou e acrescentou, a expressão um pouco mais amistosa:

"Pare de chorar, isso é vergonhoso. Não tenho pena de você, Scorpius." seu pai inclinou a cabeça para o lado como se o avaliasse, "Não tenha pena de si mesmo."

Era aquilo. Scorpius desceu da bancada em um salto e agarrou-se às pernas do pai, soluçando.

"Desculpe!", disse ele com a vozinha entrecortada. "Me desculpe, papai."

Seu pai não disse nada, apenas pousou a mão em seu ombro e Scorpius sentiu o peso de aço daqueles dedos que podiam quebrar sua espinha num aperto. Mas eles o acariciaram.

Mas não era o bastante. Ele se sentia humilhado, ofendido, se sentia sujo e o perdão de seu pai era tudo que ele tinha na vida. Sempre seria assim, um perdão por algo que ele fizera desde que nascera, uma dívida que só crescia sempre que dizia algo errado, que fazia algo errado.

"Me desculpe", ele repetia, sem conseguir parar de chorar.

Seu pai o fez olhar novamente para ele.

"Pare de chorar. Não esconda o rosto."

Scorpius repetiu, olhando o mais fundo possível nos olhos frios de seu pai: "Me desculpe."

Ainda sim seu pai não disse as palavras que queria ouvir, embora Scorpius soubesse que no fundo ele não estava chateado. Mas não era esse o ponto – seu pai era um rei, era um homem e tudo ao seu redor se tornava masculino e forte com sua presença; ele tinha o poder de tornar as coisas mais magníficas em pó, e as mais miseráveis em jóias. E esse poder nenhum outro ser humano tinha, nem nas histórias que ele lia, nem nas que as empregadas lhe contavam, em lugar algum, em tempo nenhum.

"Não sou nada, papai", disse ele "sou apenas seu filho, é tudo o que sou."

Scorpius não viu brilho algum, genialidade ou soberba em suas palavras que fossem capazes de trair a impenetrabilidade azul dos olhos de seu pai, mas ao ouvi-las, ele sorriu de uma forma triste, quase carinhosa.

"E não me importo em ser alguém se eu puder ser sempre só o seu filho."

Seu pai ergueu as sobrancelhas. "Ora, não se preocupe com isso. Não há como ser diferente."

E passando-lhe depressa os dedos nos cabelos, seu pai o afastou e voltou e se sentar, rijo e forte como um gladiador, em sua poltrona cor de carmim.

* * *

Quando a senhora Malfoy chegou na Mansão, os criados ouviram a pesada porta da entrada se fechar como um trovão. Puseram-se em alvoroço. Três moças se acotovelaram pelo corredor até o hall de entrada e uma delas já estava abrindo a boca para pedir licença e retirar seu casaco molhado do corpo quando estacou, e as outras duas também, com a visão de Rebeka Stern tirando ela própria o encharcado casaco de pêlo de doninha.

Quando ela deu um sorriso natural para as três moças, todas arregalaram os olhos como se ela as tivesse estapeado.

A que se refez mais rápido do absurdo disse, estendendo a mão: "Senhora, por favor, o casaco."

"Ah", fez Rebeka Stern passando o casaco pesado para as mãos da menina. "Obrigada."

E com outro sorriso subiu para o andar de cima.

As três não esperaram vê-la sumir; giraram nos calcanhares e correram para os fundos.

"Ela sofreu algum trauma", disse uma delas para as outras quando chegaram ao fosso fumegante que era a cozinha da Mansão.

"Sorriu para nós", contou a outra.

As outras se entreolharam, bestificadas.

"Era com desdém", quais justificar uma.

"Não", respondeu a outra, que recebera o casaco de Rebeka e agora o passava para a irmã, que deveria levá-lo para a lavanderia, mas não conseguiu deixar de escutar, "era um sorriso verdadeiro, era tão verdadeiro que chegava a ser humilde."

Elas riram.

"Você estava delirando!"

"Humildade e Malfoy são nomes que não andam juntos."

"Ela estava debochando de você, sua tonta!"

Elas se dispersaram, rindo e balançando a cabeça, como se tivessem coisas mais importantes para se ocupar, espalhando-se entre caldeirões e vapores.

Core, que escutara tudo enquanto cortava cenouras, fingindo pouco interesse, largou a faca, enxugou as mãos no avental e subiu para o quarto de Pansy Parkinson. Bateu na porta, ouviu um "entre" do outro lado e assim o fez. Pansy estava no closed trocando de roupa, e mesmo sabendo que não era Rebeka Stern, a visão do rosto de sua senhora não agradou nada o humor de Core.

"Você devia ter mais cuidado", disse, "Não me parece que esteja se empenhando."

Pansy, que agora abotoava no corpo uma blusa seca, cor de ferrugem, disse: "Então suponho que você resolveu me dar atenção."

Corelina piscou.

"Não agi assim por descuido", Pansy fechou as portas do guarda-roupa e pegou uma escova de cabelo da penteadeira. "Sabia que se chamasse a atenção das meninas, chamaria a sua também. Porque a última coisa que você é, Core, é alheia."

"Já dei minha palavra", retorquiu Core amassando o avental nas mãos. "Não vou ajudá-la com esse plano para levar Malfoy para a prisão."

"Não quero que me ajude com isso", Pansy passou a escova nas ondas castanhas de Rebeka. "Não preciso de ajuda para isso, se Draco mesmo é quem dá a corda para que o enforquem", a voz dela mudou de repente para um tom mais complacente, "Core, sei que você o respeita e...o ama. Sei também que quando eram mais novos, tiveram um relacionamento."

Core deu um muxoxo de deboche, mas se Pansy notou não demonstrou.

"Você poderia me contar como ele é na cama?"

Um calor, que era um misto confuso de vergonha e raiva, subiu pelo ventre de Core. Ela lembrou de cheiro do suor de Draco e do tom de sua voz, rouca, quando chegava perto do êxtase.

"Porque eu lhe diria isso?"

Pansy deu de ombros e se sentou na cama. "Estou apenas pedindo. Malfoy tem um comportamento estranho comigo, como marido, como homem, e pode ser que seja por desconfiar de mim."

"Eu não duvidaria", Core cruzou os braços, balançando os quadris, "Você é uma péssima atriz."

"Não, Corelina", disse Pansy categoricamente, "é seu patrão que é desconfiado demais."

"Você está mexendo em um vespeiro e sabe disso, Senhorita Parkinson, e eu não quero estar perto quando o ninho estourar. Mas vou lhe contar que é muito possível que ele esteja agindo dessa forma para testá-la."

"Me testar?"

Core viu o olhar de Rebeka ir para um lugar distante, mas voltar em seguida, para fixar-se, sério, nos dela.

"Se ele está sendo frio e distante – como sei que consegue ser quando quer, com uma mulher – é porque tem algo em mente, vai fazer uma jogada e dar xeque-mate."

"Não, olhe, Core", Pansy se mexeu irrequieta na cama, "ele não é frio. Ele apenas não...parece ser ele mesmo."

Core riu. Sabia o que ela queria dizer. Ele estava a instigando, a provocando, sem dar a menor impressão de que tinha pressa. Sabia fazer isso com maestria profissional, para a infelicidade das mulheres.

"Você pode quebrar essa resistência dele", disse Core molhando os lábios.

Pansy fez-se uma excelente ouvinte.

"Rebeka usava roupas provocantes entre quatro paredes, com ele. Faça o mesmo, mas nada vulgar, ele odeia vulgaridade, vai desprezá-la como se fosse uma vagabunda", Core encostou-se no pilar da cama, ao lado de Rebeka, "e seja tão imune quanto ele. Jogue o jogo dele. Se ele for agressivo com você, ignore, mas não assuma ar de superioridade, porque ele vai tratá-la como uma escrava. Se ele a tratar como uma escrava, não sinta-se como uma. Seja feminina, muito feminina, receptiva, mas não faça-se de morta. Ou ele vai dominá-la em dois tempos, se você der muito espaço para ele agir..."

"Meu Deus", disse Pansy, "é uma estratégia de guerra."

"Ah", Core riu, corando, "Ele é muito disperso, mesmo que goste muito de sexo, é muito fácil o menosprezar se sentir que não vai ser bom."

"Rebeka me parece ter sido a única mulher capaz de não entediá-lo"

Core engoliu em seco.

Pansy suspirou. "Não se preocupe, Core. Preciso apenas fazer com que ele pare de desconfiar de mim."

Antes de sair, Corelina passou um pano sobre a lareira e disse: "Não tenha a ilusão, Parkinson, de que o sexo irá ser para ele algo tão importante para que defina alguma opinião sobre você."

* * *

Gina viu o coche de Draco chegar pela janela. A luz branca do luar prateou seus cabelos quando ele desceu e entrou na Mansão. Usava um sobretudo escuro. Ele não lhe dissera onde fora, mas pelo que sabia, era costume jantar com sócios e amigos de Ministério, de modo que Gina imaginou que ele estava voltando de uma ocasião assim.

Levantando-se do batente da janela, Gina foi para o quarto dele. Tinha escolhido uma camisola branca de Rebeka, um pouco transparente, que ondulava na metade das coxas. Pensando em tudo que Core lhe dissera, escolher a roupa certa foi como achar uma calcinha tamanho P numa promoção da Harrod's. Nada parecia ideal, por mais que Rebeka tivesse bom gosto para roupas, e muitas vezes Gina se viu escolhendo as peças mais feias e extravagantes sem ter a consciência de que as escolhia para não parecer sexy.

Quando pensava que ia fazer sexo com Malfoy, a repulsa que tinha era suplantada pelo distanciamento que Harry mostrara no ultimo encontro e se tornava quase uma simpatia quando dizia para si mesma que não era seu corpo. De modo que quando entrou no quarto de Draco, sentia-se muito bem na pele de Rebeka, a esposa impecável.

Mas Malfoy demorou para subir. Talvez tivesse ido para o escritório. Quem sabe fosse dormir mais tarde. Gina esperou, sentada de pernas cruzadas na poltrona cor de pêssego.

O quarto dele era maior que o de Rebeka, tinha uma alta cama de dossel, as paredes, cobertas por tapeçarias, eram altas e largas. Quatro janelões preenchiam a parede externa, e um quadro grande em tons de preto e roxo de um jardim noturno preenchia a parede oposta. Um lustre em camadas pendia do teto, com velas finas encaixadas nos milhares de suportes. Afora as mesinhas de apoio ao lado da cama e a poltrona em que ela estava sentada, o quarto não fora decorado com mais móveis, o que dava a luxuosa sensação de amplitude ostensiva.

Gina admitia que Malfoy tinha um gosto sofisticado que por vezes descambava para o soturno, mas que jamais decepcionava.

* * *

Ele acordou com uma claridade em seus olhos e franziu a testa para a luz que vinha do banheiro. Se mexeu nas cobertas e viu a sombra dela se mover pelo chão de ladrilhos, a borda de sua camisola longa ondulando. Afastou os cabelos do rosto e ergueu a cabeça para olhar o relógio de pulso sobre a mesinha de cabeceira: quase meia-noite.

Esfregou o alto da cabeça, ainda com os sentidos zonzos de sono, virou-se na cama, de peito para cima, e ficou com a mão sobre os olhos apenas respirando e ouvindo ao longe os sons que Hermione fazia no banheiro; a água da torneira caindo, o vidro da saboneteira tilintando. Estava tentando se lembrar do sonho que acabara de ter, mas ele escapulira de sua mente como um gato assustado tão logo seus olhos se abriram para a claridade do banheiro. Recordava vagamente de ter visto sua irmã em algum momento antes de abrir os olhos, e nada mais. Ela estava um pouco mais nova, os cabelos faiscavam no sol, mas ele não se lembrava onde estavam, ou se ele estava com ela, mas ela sorria, simplesmente.

Rony afastou a mão dos olhos e os abriu, finalmente, enfrentando aquela luz branca que ainda ardia em seus olhos.

"Mione", murmurou ele, a voz rouca.

A torneira foi fechada. O rosto moreno claro de Hermione apareceu perto do patente da porta. "Não queria ter acordado você", disse, e voltou a desaparecer, então, alguns minutos depois, a luz se apagou, e Rony quase chegou a dizer "Graças a Deus", em voz alta.

Ele se virou novamente na cama, afastando as cobertas. Sentia de repente um calor de noite de verão, mas embora ainda fosse outono, ele não estranhou. Um incomodo crescia em seu peito e se alastrava por seu corpo como um vírus, e ele não conseguia atinar para uma causa. A imagem do rosto de Gina ainda avultava em sua mente e o gosto do sono estava retido no fundo de sua garganta.

Que diabos, se não tivesse jantado ao lado de Hermione, pensaria que tinham posto alguma coisa em sua bebida.

Então, devagar como uma gota de orvalho que desgruda de uma folha, a causa de seu incomodo estalou, e seu coração quase parou. Depois que Hermione desligara a luz do banheiro, não voltara para a cama. Rony levantou tão depressa que em um segundo estava na porta do banheiro, olhando para o corpo inerte dela no chão, os cabelos longos espalhados como um leque ao redor de sua cabeça.

* * *

Dali a quase uma hora, ele entrou no quarto.

"Boa noite", disse ele sem a olhar, desfazendo o nó da gravata.

Na voz mais envolvente e firme que Gina soube fazer de Rebeka, ela disse: "Sim."

Draco voltou-se para ela e seus olhos de água pararam nas pernas cruzadas de Rebeka, que despontavam sob as ondulações suaves do baby doll. Sentindo o olhar dele, ela o encarou, passiva, mas receptiva.

Ele ficou a olhando por um tempo. O cérebro de Gina maquinava depressa, pensava se deveria agir, se deveria esperar, começava a ficar nervosa, temendo dar um passo errado e perder a atenção dele que ela tinha magicamente conseguido capturar.

Por fim ela levantou-se. Caminhou devagar até ele e parou diante dele, muito perto, seus narizes se tocavam, e ela maneava a cabeça lentamente para o lado, para a frente para trás, o incitando, fazendo que ele sentisse seu cheiro, sentisse a textura de sua pele.

Gina foi cuidadosa ao beijá-lo. Não sabia ao certo como eram as técnicas de sedução de Rebeka, e não ia arriscar ser muito agressiva ou muito dominadora, porque o objetivo não era ser de fato Rebeka, mas sim fazer com que ele acreditasse e sentisse que estava no comando de tudo. Em seguida, ele a olhou com olhos que ela acreditou serem os mais tristes que jamais vira.

Então subiram na cama e ele a devorou com os olhos, daquela forma calma que não combinava com seus gestos tão impetuosos, mas que dava a Gina mais alguns minutos. Ela sorriu-lhe um sorriso calculado para parecer tímida e um pouco surpresa. Ele suspirou devagar, exalava o cheiro do ópio que acabara de fumar, um aroma doce e hipnotizante. O ópio tinha sobre Draco um poder que mulher alguma conseguia ter: o deixava contido. E aquilo, pelo menos em Draco, era uma combinação perigosa.

"Quando a conheci você usava um vestido escuro", ele falou, e sua expressão mudou rapidamente. "Eu não gostava de você, Rebeka."

Achando que deveria sorrir, Gina deu um gracejo.

"Não", Draco murmurou e subitamente ele a estava olhando com olhos duros e frios como diamantes. Ela ficou surpresa – aturdida, na verdade – ao se dar conta de que era a primeira vez que via algo incontestável nos olhos dele, algo que não podia ser colocado em dúvida nunca, por ninguém. "Naquela época eu tinha só dezesseis anos mas sabia que você nunca ia me despertar nenhum tipo de interesse. Ah, sim", fez ele, descendo o olhar para o colo de Rebeka, "talvez um."

Gina encostou-se ao espelho da cama para dar a impressão de estar bem relaxada. Fosse o que fosse que Draco estava dizendo, não fazia sentido e provavelmente era algum joguinho sádico. De modo que ela não deu sinais de se abalar com a confissão.

"Sabe o que devíamos fazer?" perguntou ela.

"O quê?"

"Devíamos deixar você mais confortável."

"Esta camisa é de seda irlandesa", disse ele dando de ombros. "Eu gosto da sensação."

"É a roupa adequada para você, mas..."

Ela deslizou a mão por baixo da camisa de Draco. Ele pestanejou. Ficou claro naquele momento que, amando ou não Rebeka, o toque dela causava um efeito letal no que ele tinha entre as pernas. Enquanto ela desabotoava a camisa, perguntava-se se ia conseguir prosseguir com aquilo até o fim. Provavelmente não. Correu a mão por seus ombros tirando-lhe a camisa.

A algum tempo atrás Gina descobrira que nada vestia melhor o corpo de um homem do que sua própria pele. Fora, mais especificamente, em sua primeira vez com Harry. Vê-lo completamente despido foi uma das visões mais lindas que sua mente pudera guardar em sua curta existência. Mas no caso de Draco aquilo era gritante. Dentro das camisas de seda e dos sobretudos grossos que ele usava, percebia-se um homem alto, com força o suficiente para amassar bolas de golfe com os punhos, mas o que ela via agora era admirável.

Ela sentiu que seus olhos brilhavam, talvez sua boca tivesse se entreaberto um pouco, olhando para o peito nu de Draco, grande, imponente e calmo. Um fio de penugem prateada descia de seu umbigo, entre as ondulações da musculatura rija do ventre, e desaparecia pelo cós da calça escura.

Ela subiu em suas pernas e chegou a ter vertigens com o esforço que fez em ser apenas Rebeka. Mas ele continuava impassível e pouco receptivo, no que ela o beijou, tentando quebrar aquela estranha barreira que havia entre ambos e que nada parecia capaz de romper. Cada beijo que trocavam, cada passo que ela avançava e que não era recíproco, mais Gina se sentia incapaz de prosseguir.

Ela relaxou o corpo, desabotoando-lhe a calça. Quando os dedos dela esbarram em sua ereção, aquilo magicamente partiu, por fim, a barreira entre eles. Era como se algo tivesse ficado óbvio a ponto de soterrar qualquer jogo, teste ou resistência. Ele retribuiu o beijo com certa selvageria, segurando o rosto de Rebeka entre as mãos como se temesse que ela tirasse a língua de sua boca de repente. Ele se inclinou para a frente e a fez se sentar na cama, e quando suas bocas se separaram ele parecia embriagado. Com a respiração acelerada e aquela constante tristeza no rosto, ele a olhou da cabeça aos pés. Ela ainda usava a diáfana camisola.

Parecia querer dizer alguma coisa, e era quase possível ver as palavras entaladas em sua garganta como um novelo de lã, mas Draco sequer abriu a boca. Gina levou a mão dele ao corpete e colocou as fitas em torno de seus dedos. Então afastou bem devagar as mãos dele. Ao fazê-lo, a fita se desatou e a camisola caiu de seus ombros como se fosse vapor.

Gina tinha certeza de que ele já vira Rebeka nua vezes sem conta, mas pelo modo como a olhou parecia que não a via e que ao mesmo tempo nunca tinha visto algo com tanta atenção em sua vida. Ele levantou uma mão para tocar os seios dela. Gina sentiu-se surpresa ao ver que seu corpo reagiu de imediato: a pele das aréolas rosadas se arrepiou.

_Ah, não_, ela pensou. Não era possível.

Ele curvou-se sobre ela, tocando com os lábios aquela região. Gina apertou as dobras do lençol nos dedos, seus olhos fixos nos movimentos dele, mas virando-se para o teto vez ou outra, como se a visão de Draco a beijando daquela forma fosse insuportável demais, fosse...estranha. Não era o corpo dela, era o de Rebeka, mas as sensação que estava tendo não eram de outra pessoa.

Sua boca estava seca e ela sentia sede, sentia suas bochechas esquentarem e suas costas se arrepiarem, e nessa hora Draco a beijou na boca outra vez, e naquele estado em que Gina estava, não foi de fato uma coisa ruim, mas Gina recolheu a língua num surto de desespero quando percebeu que suas entranhas começava a responder àquilo tudo.

Para a agonia de Gina, Draco insistiu. Ele a colocou sobre si e a abraçou, abrindo as mãos enormes em suas costas e a apertando contra si; os seios de Rebeka palpitaram deliberadamente contra o peito quente dele. Ele a beijava, beijava, beijava, sua respiração entrecortada, meio aflita, meio desesperada, despertavam em Gina uma sensação que beirava a compaixão e se convertia em algo mais selvagem quando ela olhava em seus olhos tristes, quase infantis, agora tão vulneravelmente expostos, como todo o resto de seu corpo.

Então ela o tocou. Não como viera fazendo até então, movendo-se sutilmente, planejando cada gesto para seduzi-lo como uma esposa cativa; ela o tocou como seu corpo mandava. Subiu as mãos por seus braços e ombros e pescoço, sentiu entre os dedos os pêlos sedosos de sua nuca, enfiou os dedos na raiz de seus cabelos, movendo a pélvis contra a dele, o prendendo com as pernas. Os gemidos de Rebeka eram baixos e faziam com que ele suasse de desejo, Gina sentia a pele dele, muito quente, deslizar debaixo de seus dedos como ferro molhado, e ela não conseguia parar de pensar no quanto era cruel ela nunca ter querido tanto um homem como queria Draco naquele momento. Quando a imagem de Harry ameaçava vir em sua mente, quando seu coração apertava ao perceber que todo o desejo, todo o amor que sentia por ele não era de fato a maior coisa que ela já experimentara, ela fechava os olhos e afundava as unhas na carne de Draco, como se ouvi-lo gritar de dor desse a ela alguma certeza, já que ela percebia nunca ter possuído nenhuma.

Gina olhou para ele. Embora ele ainda não a tivesse penetrado, ela chegou ao clímax, repetidas vezes, sob o corpo dele. Ela pensou que provavelmente fora o Ópio, aquela coisa que ele fumava na Sala de Música, que o segurara até aquele momento, ou ele já teria explodido. Ela estava muito íntima dele, e isso era tão estranho quanto excitante; olhar em seus olhos duros e gelados como barreiras de aço e vê-los sinceros, invariavelmente honestos, o olhar mais fiel e frágil que ela já vira em toda a sua vida, dava a ela a impressão de ter poder sobre ele, uma espécie de poder impulsivo, ilícito, mas merecido.

Como se tivesse lido os pensamentos dela, ele deslizou sobre a cama, para sair debaixo do corpo dela. Gina deslocou o peso e o corpo de Draco a dominou. Olhando dentro dos olhos dele, ela afastou as pernas. Seu coração batia tão depressa que ela tremia, mas quando ele entrou dentro dela, Gina achou que ia transbordar. O mundo escureceu, ela ouviu um estrondo. Pressionando o corpo contra o dela, ele ouviu a voz de Rebeka murmurar o nome dele. Ela estava tão completa, estava totalmente inteira, se isso era possível para um ser humano. Nunca havia sido mais mulher, ou mais ela mesma em nenhum outro momento de sua vida e era difícil imaginar o dia em que seria novamente se não fosse daquela forma, com ele dentro dela, ele, apenas ele, daquela forma.

Era como se ela estivesse se transformando num único e resplandecente ponto de puro prazer que se perdia dentro de si mesma com uma velocidade mil vezes mais rápida que a da luz.

Draco se afastava, os olhos dormentes e brilhantes, e então avançava outra vez. Segurava-a pelo queixo e não a permitia desviar o rosto nem por um segundo, como se quisesse penetrá-la também com o olhar, inundá-la com ele de todas as formas possíveis.

Então, ele descansou sobre ela, ofegante, e a sensação daquele peso surpreendentemente grande sobre seu corpo era a mais natural e maravilhosa do mundo. Era tão semelhante ao que ela sentia com Harry que isso quase lhe partiu o coração.

Ele afastou-lhe os cabelos do rosto e segurando a cabeça de Rebeka entre as mãos ele a beijou devagar. Seu sexo ondulava com força, e ele todo tinha uma força que não condizia com o olhar que ele dirigia a ela agora, como se ela o machucasse, como se ela o ofendesse e humilhasse e ele não pudesse, não quisesse e não soubesse como se defender. Ele a segurava sob seu corpo e ela gostava da ilusão de estar indefesa, ele se movia de forma bem vagarosa e precisa, a encarando, enquanto ela arqueava as costas, sem conseguir pensar, bloqueada de prazer...

Não, não, aquilo não podia...não...

Gina estava quase gritando.

Aquilo era uma desgraça, uma verdadeira desgraça! Porque Gina sentia-se em chamas por dentro e não podia mais voltar atrás. Sabia que não estava fingindo, que naquele exato momento era a voz de Rebeka que dizia o nome de Draco, mas era ela, Gina Weasley, quem estava...quem estava...

Estava tudo perdido, acabado. Meu Deus, que Malfoy seja inocente, pensava Gina, sentindo lágrimas se acumularem nos cantos de seus olhos, pensava isso numa mistura de dor e prazer, que a deixava em brasa. Ela tinha tudo sob controle – não tinha? – e agora, subitamente, com aquele corpo enorme movendo-se sobre ela, aquele rosto forte e adorável, aqueles olhos magoados, obcecados – e tudo mudava de lugar, para sempre.

O suor brotava em profusão do corpo de Draco, suas coxas se mexendo, cada músculo tenso, Gina via em seu rosto que cada investida tocava cada vez mais às raias do clímax, a penugem prateada de suas têmporas estava brilhante e molhada, seus cabelos caíam para a frente de seu rosto o deixando mais jovem, quase um adolescente, e Gina os afastava, os segurando atrás de sua cabeça num gesto quase maternal.

Ele estava pegando fogo. As partes em que seus corpos entravam em contato chegavam a zunir nos ouvidos de Gina. Eletricidade. Ele pressionou o corpo com força contra ela e então foi como se ouro líquido se derramasse dentro dela. Draco rugia, gemia, ria. E Gina sentia uma imensa onda de fogo a atravessando com força, ela moveu a pélvis para a frente e arqueou as costas, e os dois comprimiram seus corpos um contra o outro, espremendo as últimas gotas de deleite.

Um pensamento distante arrebatou Gina para longe dali, enchendo-a de um triste ardor; a imagem de uma criança de grandes olhos castanhos brincando perto dos joelhos de Draco enquanto ele lia um jornal numa manhã ensolarada de verão, o sol batendo em cheio em seus cabelos de cetim, e ela abriu os olhos para encontrar com os dele, igualmente distantes e sombrios, quando Draco finalmente desabou sobre seu peito e um silêncio cheio da lembrança de seus gemidos encheu o quarto, latejando em suas mentes como suas próprias peles.

Ela chorava, lagrimava sem ousar soluçar. Virou a cabeça para o lado e então duas coisas aconteceram seguidamente: ela viu mechas ruivas de cabelo sobre o travesseiro, tão ruivas que à luz dourada das velas ardiam como o mais puro fogo, e em seguida Draco ergueu a cabeça novamente e a fitou diretamente nos olhos. O beijo que ele lhe deu foi uma punhalada fria que esmagou as últimas partes intocadas que Gina guardava dentro de si.

* * *

Ele caminhou pelo corredor escuro e parou no topo da escada, olhando o modo bizarro como sua sombra descia pelos degraus, comprida, como um tapete espectral. Tudo estava em silêncio, e o silêncio tinha sob Scorpius um magnífico efeito sobrenatural. Ele desceu a escadaria sentindo na própria pele aquele silêncio quente, e quando chegou ao enorme saguão de entrada, tentou se lembrar quando fora a última vez em que fizera aquilo. Não costumava sair pela Mansão de madrugada, mas quando tinha insônia ou pesadelos no meio da noite, não havia nada mais interessante para se fazer, então ele caminhava pelos corredores, ia até a biblioteca, observava o modo como as sombras se acumulavam nos cantos das paredes, debaixo dos móveis, entre um quadro e outro. Era uma escuridão macia, diferente das outras.

Olhou para o vão negro das lareiras apagadas. Atravessou o saguão e o hall, entrou no corredor ao lado esquerdo da escada, mas não foi muito longe. Olhou para o chão e viu, perto do batente, um pequeno escorpião vermelho vivo andar na direção oposta. Scorpius estacou, fascinado. Já havia visto algumas vezes aquele escorpião pela casa, mas nunca assim, tão de perto, estando ambos tão sozinhos.

O animal saiu das sombras para um raio de luar que iluminava o saguão, e Scorpius o seguiu. Era pequeno, mas sedutor. O vermelho de seu aguilhão, erguido para cima, era brilhoso e resplandecente como tinta fresca, e seus pinças pareciam em posição de ataque sempre.

Quando o escorpião foi para trás da escada e desapareceu magicamente atrás de uma parede, Scorpius soltou uma exclamação de admiração. Olhou para a parede. Como nunca tinha visto que tinha uma quebra ali no papel de parede? Agora que via mais de perto, era tão óbvia. Scorpius colocou os dedos entre a minúscula fenda e a empurrou para o lado, e a parede se abriu como uma grande porta de rolagem, os trincos enferrujados estalando alto no silêncio da Mansão.

Era um elevador. Um elevador! Scorpius ficou alguns segundos olhando para o espaço vazio e poeirento em sua frente, mas não tempo o bastante para tornar aquilo tudo uma banalidade. Entrou depressa, fechou a porta, e antes de pensar o que fazer em seguida, o elevador começou a descer. Scorpius sentiu a adrenalina em seu corpo subir e fazer seu coração palpitar forte.

Quando o elevador parou com um solavanco leve, Scorpius se achou diante de uma câmara sufocante, com um portal alto do outro lado. Haviam letras estranhas gravadas no alto do portal, mas Scorpius passou direto por elas, deixando a câmara para trás, atravessando uma estranha ponte sobre uma água escura e...corrente. Ele ergueu os olhos e viu uma fonte em forma de serpente no centro do que parecia uma sala. Uma sala estranhamente decorada, com focos de luz aleatórios, tapeçarias xadrez, espelhos decorados com alcatifas, almofadas de veludo com arremates de fios de seda, cortinados, objetos estranhos, quadros, quadros e mais quadros, uma profusão de paisagens, pessoas, rostos, animais, cenas, faziam com que o ambiente mórbido da sala ficasse ainda mais sinistro.

Scorpius caminhou pela sala e o piso de mármore negro o refletiu quando ele olhou para baixo. Sua camisa branca de flanela estava para fora da calça e seus cabelos soltos caiam sobre seu rosto e pinicavam seu pescoço, mas nada era tão surreal em sua imagem quanto seus olhos. Era estranho, mas eles estavam quase brancos.

Então algo mais interessante chamou sua atenção. Na verdade, havia chamado desde que ele entrara: tudo estava muito limpo. Será que alguém morava ali? Como seu pai nunca lhe contara? Aquilo tinha a ver com suas histórias secretas?

Quanto mais observava a sala, mais fascinado ficava. Então começou a caminhar para os fundos, onde uma escuridão impalpável se adensava, e se viu diante de um corredor cheio de portas. Algo o impediu de sair abrindo todas. Algo que ele não sabia explicar, mas era como uma voz o repreendendo, e talvez fosse a de seu pai. De modo que ele abriu apenas uma; a última. Era uma sala de armas. Seu pai tinha uma como aquela na Mansão, lá em cima, forrada de veludo vermelho, luz baixa. Mas aquela era bem diferente. As armas eram estranhas, embora uma ou outra fosse conhecida, uma adaga, uma espada, um punhal, um arco sem as flechas, mas outras eram incomuns. Ficavam penduradas no teto como móbiles, mais de cinqüenta. E era fria, muito fria, como um frigorífico. Scorpius olhou para cada uma das armas, caminhando em baixo delas com o pescoço erguido. Eram bonitas, muito bonitas, cravejadas de jóias e cintilavam como estrelas contra o teto negro. Tinham lâminas finas, pontas afiadas, desenhos fatais. Mas havia um ponto vazio entre elas. Uma arma estava faltando, seu fio de aço fino estava solto, solitário. Scorpius olhou ao redor procurando algo para subir. Achou num canto uma escadinha, a carregou com dificuldade e a colocou debaixo do arco sem flechas. Tendo cuidado para não se arranhar nas armas ao redor, ele desprendeu o arco e o olhou de perto. Conteve um suspiro de prazer. Era espetacular, de um material claro, quase branco, leve, tão leve que parecia com um brinquedo, mas o fio afiado preso às extremidades lhe dizia que não se devia brincar com aquilo. Scorpius desceu e viu de relance um brilho apontando para si. Olhou. De repente, todas as armas haviam girado e apontavam para ele. Embora ainda estivessem presas, aquilo fez Scorpius engolir em seco.

Ele se virou para a porta e correu, mas quando a abriu e saiu, não foi o corredor pelo qual viera que ele viu, e sim o escritório de seu pai. Olhou para trás novamente e não havia mais porta às suas costas, era como se aquela casa o tivesse expulsado de lá. Scorpius olhou novamente para o arco em suas mãos, mal podia acreditar. Longe das lâminas daquelas cinqüenta armas, ele o avaliou melhor. Parecia mágico. Haviam inscrições ao longo de toda a sua curvatura, muito pequenas e delicadas, e era um tanto curioso, mas à claridade do luar ele ganhava tonalidades avermelhadas como cobre. Como sangue.

Absorvido por aquela cor tênue, Scorpius sentia uma espécie de atração, embora não soubesse explicar pelo quê. Era uma vontade esquisita que ele nunca tinha sentido antes, quente, pegajosa, o fazia corar e respirar mais lentamente, como se de repente tivesse domínio sobre todo o seu corpo como nunca antes. Ele queria, queria alguma coisa, queria muito e aquilo o deixava um tanto zonzo. Então, sentindo o braço leve mas dormente, ele abaixou o arco e todos os livros de seu pai surgiram em seu campo de visão, empilhados sobre a mesa, debaixo de uma lasca de luar, como se estivessem se oferecendo para ele.

A sensação sumiu assim que ele largou o arco num móvel ao lado e subiu na poltrona de seu pai, inclinando-se sobre os livros.

Scorpius olhou com atenção que beirava a devoção a capa do livro que estava mais acima; era de couro grosso e brilhante como pele de cavalo, e escuro, cor de chocolate. Ele puxou o ar e prendeu a respiração, começando a folheá-lo, mal acreditando que ía ler as histórias que seu pai escrevia e escondia até mesmo de sua própria sombra.


	6. Take Your Time

**Moira**

**Segunda Parte**

**Capítulo 5 – ****Take Your Time…**

Scorpius terminou de ler e leu outra vez. Não era nada do que ele imaginava. Eram apenas histórias estranhas de casais que se desencontravam.

Decepcionado, ele fechou o livro. Ficou sentado na poltrona, olhando para eles. Eram tantos...porque seu pai escreveria tantas histórias sem sentido? Pessoas que se desencontravam, que tinha isso de interessante? E ele sequer sabia quem eram, nomes desconhecidos, com histórias banais, sem nada de especial. O que havia nelas de tão secreto para que seu pai as escondesse tanto?

Não, tinha uma explicação. Ele desceu da poltrona e olhou o escritório, esperando que algo saltasse me suas vistas que pudesse lhe dar alguma orientação sobre aquelas histórias, uma espécie de chave, prólogo, apêndice, o que fosse. Mas nenhum dos objetos estranhos de seu pai parecia ter algo a ver com as histórias. A não ser...

Scorpius voltou para a mesa, puxou o livro que folheara e as coisas aos poucos começaram a se delinear. Havia citações de várias datas antigas, como 1967, 1950, 1930, e até o século dezenove! As histórias eram contadas com espaços de dez a vinte anos, e a última começara em 1965. O que aquilo significava, Scorpius ainda não sabia dizer, mas tinha a ver com o tempo, e isso o fez subitamente lembrar da equação que fizera e entregara a seu pai a alguns anos atrás.

Ele sabia que seu pai tinha uma estima inimaginável por aquela equação, que a guardava com o máximo de sigilo. Mas Scorpius a tinha na mente, inteira, decorada, sabia como começá-la e sabia a desenvolver. Na época em que a fez, seu pai ficara maravilhado. Era como se tivesse ganhado na loteria, mas Scorpius não entendia porque, e continuava sem entender. Mas aquela equação significava que o tempo não era linear como se acreditava, e sim curvo, completamente circular, e isso possibilitava o homem caminhar por aquele círculo infinito. Por serem tão banais, talvez aquelas histórias tivessem acontecido, e fossem relatos, narrativas verdadeiras de pessoas que existiram, e não meros personagens.

Imaginar aquilo fez a excitação de Scorpius ressurgir com mais fulgor. Então era isso! Seu pai escrevia sobre o passado das pessoas. Mas porque? E porque ele escolhia sempre casais que se desencontravam?

Scorpius desceu da poltrona e foi até o velho cabideiro, onde as ampulhetas douradas ficavam, sentindo-se livre por poder estar sozinho no escritório de seu pai, em plena madrugada, com tempo suficiente para explorar o que bem entendesse. Usou como apoio uma caixa perto da porta e puxou a correntinha da ampulheta, a trazendo para suas mãos. Seu pai lhe dissera que ele as herdaria quando ele morresse, mas isso ainda levaria muitos anos, e Scorpius não ia de modo algum esperar tanto para ver o que ela fazia.

Ele as olhou de perto. Eram três; uma muito pequena, outra grande, do tamanho de sua mão, e uma mediana. Todas estavam presas na corrente e não podiam ser tiradas, o que significava que deviam ser usadas juntas. Scorpius passou a corrente em volta do pescoço e a escondeu debaixo da camisa, depois pensou em como sair dali. A porta estava trancada por fora, seu pai sempre a deixava trancada, e a passagem pela qual ele viera desaparecera como se tragada pela parede. Mas a Mansão era cheia de passagens secretas, e ele tinha quase certeza que encontraria outra, então começou a procurar.

Afastou cortinados e tapeçarias, olhou atrás de quadros e empurrou paredes, e já estava cansado e suando quando finalmente teve a idéia de olhar o chão. Ela estava ali, camuflada pelas divisões do soalho, uma abertura de mais ou menos cinqüenta centímetros que dava para uma escada escura e estreita. Scorpius pegou o pesado livro sobre a mesa, triste em só conseguir carregar um, e desceu pela escada, fechando a passagem em seguida.

Depois de um lance contínuo e longo de degraus, ele chegou a uma espécie de corredor curto, iluminado toscamente pelo luar, que vinha lá da frente. Subiu novamente outra escada e saiu nos jardins de sua casa, perto do estábulo. Olhou para o céu e viu que o negro da noite clareava num anil estrelado. Dali a uma hora ou menos, amanheceria.

* * *

Gina virou na cama e gemeu baixo. Seu corpo amortecido e seus músculos doloridos, além do rastro quente de Draco ainda dentro dela, fizeram as últimas lembranças voltarem em sua mente com uma pancada estonteante. Ela roçou as pernas uma contra a outra, tentando reter aquela sensação luxuriante, ao mesmo tempo quente e dolorida, em seu ventre, mas isso só fez com que as lágrimas aflorassem em seus olhos novamente. No entanto, Gina não deu oportunidade para lamentações. Enxugou depressa os olhos e levantou da cama, nem um pouco surpresa em se achar sozinha na cama de Draco.

Passou os olhos depressa pelo chão e viu a camisola de Rebeka embolado ao pé da cama, mas não a vestiu, não havia tempo para isso, não havia tempo para mais nada. Enrolada no lençol, ela saiu do quarto e foi para o seu, pegou sua bolsa e a abriu sobre a cama. Frascos de Poção Polissuco rolaram pela colcha de veludo, mas ela não ia mais precisar daquilo, porque tudo ia acabar agora mesmo. Pegou sua varinha, puxou do guarda-roupa um vestido qualquer de Rebeka, sem prestar atenção no modelo e pegou o pedaço do espelho que Harry lhe dera para se comunicar em caso de emergência – e que ela só usara uma única vez até agora, numa situação que ela considerara de urgência –, e saiu do quarto.

Talvez pela raiva e aflição que estava sentindo, a certeza de que ia encontrar naquele exato momento o que fora procurar na Mansão a movia com uma obstinação cega. Seu raciocínio se desenrolava como um tapete jogado do topo de uma escada: a Mansão tinha passagens secretas para a casa de Salazar Slytherin, que por sua vez tinha passagens para qualquer lugar da Mansão. Elas eram interligadas como um único corpo.

Gina desceu as escadas e foi para o vão escuro atrás delas, no amplo saguão de entrada. Afastou a parede ali atrás com um movimento forte e ininterrupto e entrou no antigo elevador. Quando ele parou, ela saiu para a casa de Salazar. Só havia estado ali uma vez e vira coisas horríveis, cada lembrança lhe custara um ano de tratamento psicológico, e ela ainda tinha pesadelos com tudo o que presenciara no tempo que passou na Mansão Malfoy. Isso a prendia, a imobilizava como uma corrente em seus tornozelos, a impedindo de ir adiante, de fazer o que ela sabia que devia fazer: vasculhar tudo, absolutamente tudo, sem medo do que encontraria.

Só que isso já não importava mais. Nada importava mais e isso era maravilhoso. Ela se sentia sem rumo, sem lugar, e depois de tantos dias no corpo de Rebeka, se sentia até mesmo sem um corpo. Fosse como fosse, nada podia ser pior do que se sentir assim.

Nem mesmo a loucura.

Talvez por estar tão embebida na vontade de entrar no escritório de Malfoy, ela não viu nada de ruim. Se os quadros lhe provocaram com visões incestuosas ou coisas do tipo, ela não percebeu. Ela entrou em cada cômodo, cada aposento, afastando tapeçarias, empurrando paredes, procurando alçapões. Ela achou passagens infinitas, para a biblioteca da Mansão, para banheiros que ela nunca tinha estado antes, para a lavanderia, para o antigo quarto de Malfoy, no último andar da Mansão, para a Sala de Música, para os inúmeros quartos. Mas Gina abria as passagens desejando apenas ver do outro lado a mesa escura do escritório de Malfoy, e tudo que fosse diferente disso lhe era invisível.

A casa era grande e podia levar um dia inteiro.

Mas isso não perturbou Gina nem por um segundo.

* * *

Scorpius olhou para as ampulhetas e as comparou com as gravuras que o livro mostrava. Ali dizia que aquele era um tipo raro de vira-tempo, que dava ao usuário a oportunidade de voltar no tempo – e ao ler isso o coração dele deu um pulo de satisfação – horas, anos e séculos. Segundo o livro só existia um vira-tempo daquele em todo o mundo, e fora criado por um tal Salazar Slytherin no ano estipulado de 1235. Mas não explicava como ele tinha inventado o objeto, mas isso não importava; orientado pelo livro, Scorpius já sabia como usá-lo.

Abriu então o livro de seu pai na última história escrita, que começava em 1965, e leu os nomes Sr. e Sra. Granger nas linhas corridas. Segurando o livro debaixo do braço na página demarcada, com a outra mão ele manuseou as ampulhetas, dando quarenta e duas voltas na ampulheta média, tendo muito cuidado para contar o número exato de voltas, e quando terminou, teve a nítida impressão de que mundo tinha virado bruscamente de ponta-cabeça vezes sem conta, acreditando que seus membros iam desgrudar-se de seu corpo a qualquer momento.

* * *

Os internos estavam todos nos jardins. Era uma manhã branca e ensolarada como poucas no verão da Inglaterra, e eles recebiam visitas e passeavam às margens do lago e pelas árvores verdes e robustas.

Ela o viu quando ele ainda falava com um dos médicos, nas varandas do térreo. Ele demorou-se alguns minutos, provavelmente inventando alguma mentira para falar com ela, mas Narcisa não duvidou que ele fosse conseguir. Então ele deu as costas para o médico, que saiu na direção oposta com uma tabuleta na mão, e desceu as escadas, vindo em sua direção.

Era um homem alto para a estatura que ela lembrava dele, em meados da adolescência, mas ainda era Harry Potter, com os cabelos cor de piche espalhados pela cabeça, numa imitação desagradável do famoso e intragável Sirius Black. Ela estudara com ele em Hogwarts e se a visão de Potter não lhe trazia felicidade, aquela semelhança lhe enfadou. No entanto ela lhe deu um delicado sorriso quando ele chegou, porque apesar de não simpatizar com ele, também não tinha motivos para ter raiva, e tudo na vida de Narcisa se resolvia sem muitas reflexões.

"Senhora Malfoy", cumprimentou ele num tom cortês, mas distanciado.

"Porque demorou para ligar os pontos?"

Ele se sentou no banco comprido à frente de Narcisa.

"As coisas as vezes ficam por um triz, Narcisa", disse ele. Agora que ele estava mais perto, ela não via tanta semelhança com Sirius Black; os olhos verdes não eram tão selvagens e a pele era mais branca e fina, como a pele de uma criança, e o formato do rosto era mais firme, menos fino. Além do mais, com o passar do tempo, Harry Potter perdera aquele ar aventureiro de garoto, que Sirius Black, até onde Narcisa se lembrava, preservou até a morte.

"Mas eu já presumia que eu seria a última a ser interrogada", disse ela, puxando os cabelos para frente e os alisando.

"Eu estou aqui, Senhora Malfoy, porque seu filho é o principal suspeito das mortes que vêm ocorrendo", ele fez uma breve pausa,m e quando tornou, sua voz era baixa e precisa, "pelo mundo inteiro."

Ela ouviu e esperou.

"A última vítima foi Hermione Granger", ele disse o nome no mesmo tom formal que dissera as últimas palavras, mas Narcisa entreviu em seus olhos uma faísca pulsante de ódio, que apesar de estar sendo contida, ela soube que fora o motivo que o levou até ali e o levaria até o fim do mundo se fosse preciso.

Narcisa assentiu. "E você acha que tenho as respostas."

Harry Potter franziu a testa e olhou para o céu como se a pergunta o aborrecesse. "Senhora Malfoy, eu perdi minha mãe quando tinha um ano de idade", ele abaixou os olhos e os fixou nos dela, e Narcisa sentiu-se como que pregada no banco como uma folha de papel pregada numa cortiça, "mas ela fez tudo por mim até mesmo depois de morta. A minha mãe, Senhora Malfoy, foi uma das pessoas com quem menos convivi mas que foi e será a que mais tive intimidade. Entende o que quero dizer?"

Narcisa sorriu e assentiu novamente.

Ele se inclinou para a frente, apoiando os cotovelos nos joelhos e cruzando as mãos. "Eu tenho uma permissão do Ministério para tirar você daqui..."

"Isso não é..."

"Legal?"

"Sim. Não é lícito, Potter."

Ele colocou a mão no bolso da jaqueta e tirou um papel dobrado, passando para ela. Narcisa o desdobrou e se deparou com uma declaração. Um pedido de audiência assinado pelo Primeiro Ministro da Magia.

"Isso não me tira daqui", ela disse, "isso apenas me leva até o Ministério para depor."

Harry ficou a olhando esperando pacientemente que ela entendesse. Então Narcisa entendeu. Não seria uma saída temporária. Seria uma espécie de fuga.

Ela crispou os lábios e olhou ao redor, para os pacientes vagando pelos jardins em suas roupas decadentes e brancas como o limbo, parecendo mais loucas do que pareceriam se estivessem usando roupas normais nas ruas de Londres. Estava naquele lugar a mais de cinco anos, e embora fosse uma mulher extremamente lúcida, temia o dia em que enlouqueceria por conviver tanto tempo com desorientados. O papel em sua mão era sua carta de alforria.

Mas ela sabia o que Harry Potter lhe pediria em troca.

Ele esticou o braço e tirou gentilmente o papel da mão dela, o colocando novamente no bolso.

"Vou lhe fazer uma única pergunta", disse Narcisa. "Me diga o que Draco ganharia matando essas pessoas."

"É a única coisa que ainda não encaixou", confessou ele, parecendo cansado, "Sabemos mais ou menos como ele faria, mas não sabemos..."

"Porque você conhece meu filho, Potter", Narcisa falava aos sussurros, quase o repreendendo, "e sabe que Draco não perderia tempo com essas bobagens!"

Ele ficou a olhando, sem saber o que responder, mas visivelmente contrariado.

"E eu desafio você a achar um bom motivo para incriminá-lo", e dizendo isso, e se recostou no banco e tornou a alisar os cabelos.

Harry Potter fez o mesmo e começou a balançar uma perna numa espécie de tique nervoso, enquanto passava uma das mãos pela barba rala.

"Mas você está muito calmo para alguém que perdeu uma amiga", Narcisa o provocou.

"Porque tenho certeza que foi Draco quem a matou."

Ela sorriu, surpresa. "E isso o consola?"

"Isso me instiga."

Olhando para aquele rapaz, Narcisa compreendeu porque por tanto tempo o Lord das Trevas o perseguiu obsessivamente, o temeu e o admirou, mesmo a seu modo egoísta. Entendeu porque sua principal tática era atacar os que ele amava – aquilo era como acionar uma fera silenciosa e impassível em seu peito.

"Vou lhe dizer o que você precisa saber, Harry Potter, e você entregará essa declaração ao médico", Narcisa se endireitou no banco e cruzou as pernas. "Desde que aquela garota esteve na minha casa, ele nunca mais foi o mesmo."

Um brilho diferente perpassou aqueles olhos resolutos; foi como se uma rajada de vento balançasse um tanque de guerra.

"Ele mudou. Durante o dia Draco era um garoto comum, lia livros, jogava xadrez, cavalgava, brincava com os lobos, molestava as serviçais. Mas de noite ele saía pela Mansão, dormindo, caminhando pelos corredores como um zumbi, murmurando o nome dela, a procurando, e as serviçais o encontravam vagando pelos aposentos como uma criança perdida", Narcisa olhou para o lado com desprezo, "com uma febre de quase quarenta graus. Ele se casou com Rebeka Stern quase no mesmo ano, porque ela engravidou, mas ele teria se casado com ela mesmo sem isso, porque ele sabia dos pesadelos que tinha durante a noite, e embora Draco não seja de perder o controle, seus nervos estavam explodindo. Sem Lúcio na casa, ele não tinha mais rivais, comigo internada, declarada inválida, ele era herdeiro de uma fortuna sem dimensões, casado com uma das mulheres mais deslumbrantes do Reino Unido, mas os pesadelos continuavam, e ainda hoje continuam. Quando ele vem me visitar, vejo nosso segredo guardado nos olhos dele."

Harry Potter prestava atenção, respirando cada vez mais fundo, seu peito subindo e descendo debaixo da camisa branca.

"Draco não foi uma criança comum. Lúcio o criou para ter instinto másculo, e isso significava para ele ser superior em tudo, não tolerar fraquezas, imperfeições, vulnerabilidades. E Draco cresceu desprezando todos, subestimando qualquer um que cruzasse seu caminho, para ele nada nem ninguém tinha valor até que se provasse o contrário, e ninguém nunca conseguia lhe provar isso. Não sei o que ela fez para ter uma importância assim para ele, mas ele se apaixonou por ela naquele natal, a amou, do modo como seu espírito açoitado conseguiu, mas amou."

Narcisa fez uma pausa para avaliar o rapaz. Ele a olhava, por vezes mordendo os lábios, mas não disse sequer uma palavra.

"Só que amar, para Draco, é perder. E não é verdade? Abrimos mão de tudo que somos e temos, não porque queremos, mas porque não temos escolha. Deixamos de viver só por nós, vivemos também por outra pessoa, estamos ligados a ela como se por um cordão umbilical. Isso não cabia nos sensos de Draco, nunca coube. Ele sofria, sofria como jamais imaginei que meu filho pudesse sofrer, porque acreditava que Lúcio o ensinara a ser tão forte como um Deus, mas ele percebia que aos poucos, mesmo que ele não quisesse, ela estava com ele, no sorriso de Rebeka, nos corredores da Mansão, nos olhos dóceis das serviçais, nos seus pesadelos, e tudo isso o atormenta como nem você e nem eu somos capazes de compreender."

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Sim," afirmou Narcisa, "Não tente entendê-lo. Apenas pense que uma criança criada por Lúcio Malfoy numa Mansão como aquelas só poderia se tornar um adulto intangível", ela alisou as pontas dos cabelos num ar sonhador, "Alguém que por amar tanto, pode cometer um crime", ela ergueu os olhos para ele, "a qualquer momento."

Uma brisa suave agitou as árvores atrás de Harry Potter. O verde claro de seus olhos irradiou uma tonalidade doentia de amarelo quando suas pupilas se contraíram de repente, e ele se levantou num pulo, correndo pelos jardins.

* * *

Quando Gina empurrou a porta da Sala de Armas para sair, achou-se subitamente no escritório de Malfoy. Olhou ao redor, seus olhos famintos incapazes de registrar tanta coisa num só tempo.

Uma cabeça de lobo enfeitava uma das paredes, os dentes arreganhados e brancos, os olhos cinzentos salpicados de amarelo, e as prateleiras em volta da sala tinham todo tipo de objetos; efígies entalhadas, pedaços arqueados de presas de elefantes, placas de casco de tartaruga ou um animal do tipo, taças de prata, ouro branco, uma concha gigante enrolada como um grande punho cor-de-rosa. Um globo amassado ocupava um canto da sala apinhada, a superfície gasta ornada com linhas cruzadas em vermelho e preto.

Os olhos de Gina pararam na mesa de carvalho no centro do aposento. Livros pululavam uns sobre os outros sobre ela, e Gina atirou-se sobre eles, quase derrubando a mesa ao escorar-se nela, abrindo avidamente os livros, os folheando, os lendo depressa, engolindo as palavras, quase chorando de ódio, alívio e espanto.

Estavam ali, todos os nomes das vítimas mortas nos últimos meses. Aqueles livros eram como obituários macabros.

Sem conseguir se concentrar mais, Gina deixou-se cair no chão, escorada ao pé da mesa, tremendo e soluçando. Seu coração deu um solavanco, sua garganta fechou.

Draco... Draco... Draco. O nome dele pulsava em sua mente no ritmo de sua respiração profunda,no ritmo do corpo dele sobre o dela na noite passada, e Gina puxava o ar sem conseguir achá-lo, quanto mais puxava mais parecia que seus pulmões inflavam, vazios.

Zonza, ela ficou de pé novamente, ignorando o mal-estar, olhou para a passagem por onde tinha vindo e praguejou, porque tinha desaparecido. Seus olhos bateram subitamente num espelho comprido num canto da sala, e ela foi até ele o examinar. Espelhos na Mansão Malfoy quase sempre eram passagens secretas, e aquele não era diferente: sua superfície refletia o outro lado, mas o verso mostrava uma porta. Gina a abriu, mas voltou, pegou com dificuldade dois livros sobre a mesa e os carregou consigo.

Quando passou para o outro lado um vento gélido arranhou suas faces e ela franziu os olhos para a claridade do sol. A escuridão da Mansão desacostumara seus olhos ao dia, mas Gina olhou ao redor reconhecendo uma enorme varanda com piso de mármore azul-noite rajado de cinza.

Era um terraço, e a julgar pela paisagem no horizonte, era o teto da Mansão Malfoy. Ela nunca tinha estado ali e não se lembrava de haver alguma escada que levasse para o terraço, mas não se deteve pensando nisso; tirou do bolso o pedaço de vidro para se comunicar com Harry. Ele estava um pouco sujo com pedaços de linha e lã do interior da bolsa em que ficara guardado, e ela o soprou antes de olhá-lo. Uma fina camada de névoa embaçou o vidro momentaneamente, que se desfez com o calor da manhã. Quando Gina o olhou, viu seu olho refletido nele, o amarelo da íris matizado a um verde claro vivo e...

Os pulmões de Gina trancaram novamente. O vidro refletia os olhos dela, os de Harry, e os de Draco, às suas costas. Com o susto, ela deixou os livros caírem.

Draco avançou sobre ela a segurou pelo braço, seus dedos potentes afundando na pele dela, a fazendo derrubar o pedaço de vidro, que se espatifou com um ruído tímido.

"Malfoy!" Gina viu o brilho faiscante de uma lâmina prateada na outra mão dele. "Você matou todas aquelas pessoas..."

A voz dela sumiu.

Estava tão atordoada que por mais que se debatesse não conseguia afastá-lo. As mãos dele tinham uma força impossível de se contornar; além do mais, a proximidade dele a as descobertas dos últimos minutos a anestesiavam.

Draco olhou para o chão e viu os livros caídos ali, abertos como corpos sem vida no piso gelado, e sua expressão se anuviou de forma sinistra.

Ela o empurrou como um gato desesperado, olhando fixo para a lâmina do faca que Draco segurava e agora erguia no ar. Num lampejo repentino, ela a reconheceu: era a faca de Salazar Slytherin, a mesma que ele mostrara secretamente a Pansy Parkinson anos atrás enquanto Gina assistia a tudo dentro do armário de vassouras. Na época, Draco exibia uma cópia da arma, mas ela teve a mórbida sensação de que ele finalmente conseguira a original.

Ela não sabia o que aquela arma era capaz de fazer, mas sendo projetada por Salazar, sem dúvidas não era para cortar maçãs.

Gina esperneou com mais força, virando-se de frente para Draco e tentando chutá-lo entre as pernas, mas ele ficou furioso e rosnou, impaciente, fazendo um movimento rápido e virando-a de costas. Com uma mão segurando-lhe os dois punhos, Draco passou o outro braço pelo pescoço de Gina e ela chegou a creditar que ele ia estrangulá-la.

A apertando contra si ele ergueu a faca, como se acariciasse o ar à frente deles com a ponta da lâmina. O sol irradiou sobre a superfície platinada da arma e um brilho intenso como um clarão pulsou no horizonte. Gina arregalou os olhos. Então, Draco moveu de leve a lâmina da faca para um lado e para o outro, como se procurasse um sinal ou algo de tipo, até que sua mão parou, retida por algo que Gina não via, e ele fez um corte – a boca de Gina se abriu – no ar. Como se fosse feito de folhas de papel manteiga, o ar se dividiu em camadas finas e transparentes, palpáveis. Draco continuou o cortando até fazer uma abertura razoavelmente grande, por onde um material cintilante como poeira ao sol fluiu. Em seguida ele dedilhou as camadas finas que ondulavam, num gesto muito parecido ao que se faz ao folhear as páginas de um livro, e as separou habilmente com os dedos longos.

O sol batia nas finíssimas camadas de ar e as fazia brilhar suavemente, espalhando uma luz porosa que cintilava ao vento. Ele empurrou Gina para frente, a impelindo a entrar pela fresta, mas ela pestanejou, mortificada, sem saber o que haveria do outro lado.

Até que finalmente ele a fez passar pela fenda, e a luz da manhã desapareceu antes que Gina perdesse os sentidos.

* * *

O que ele tinha feito de errado?

Olhou ao redor. Continuava em sua casa, com a diferença de que se sentia nauseado, um tanto imaterial. O ar da manhã entrava pelos janelões da biblioteca e douravam a madeira das estantes, fazendo os nomes em ouro no dorso dos livros faiscarem.

Scorpius levantou do chão, contorcendo o rosto numa careta quando logo em seguida vomitou. Sua cabeça girava sem parar, seus olhos doíam como se alguém os pressionasse sobre as pálpebras, e suas mãos estavam dormentes. Segurando-se na mesa, ficou de pé. Talvez fosse a luz do sol, mas os livros pareciam estranhamente mais novos, o couro de suas capas ainda brilhava como escamas de peixe.

Ele se recompôs depressa, correndo para a porta e a abrindo. Havia um corredor comprido à frente, imerso numa meia-luz alaranjada de entardecer. Pessoas conversavam alto lá em baixo, no saguão, vozes que ele desconhecia, e Scorpius esgueirou-se pela parede até chegar ao corrimão das escadarias. Via apenas as lareiras apagadas, os jogos de sofá e a tapeçaria cor de sangue, como o soalho, mas sombras longas se moviam no canto, em baixo das escadas, onde ele não podia enxergar. Como o timbre das vozes se alterava o tempo todo, as sílabas como que se perdiam entre uma palavra e outra, de modo que Scorpius não entendia o que estavam conversando.

Queria se aproximar mais, estava tendo a ligeira sensação de que enfim funcionara, e começou a descer em silêncio os degraus da escada, pisando sobre o tapete vermelho de veludo pregado aos degraus por bastões de ouro. Era como estar no interior de um navio recém entregue ao porto: tudo brilhava, o dourado era quase amarelo de tão vivo, o vermelho vibrava, e os veios da madeira no piso tinham o reflexo espelhado como a superfície lise de um lago.

Não precisou descer todos os degraus; de repente viu pés caminhando à esquerda. Scorpius espichou a cabeça, encolhendo-se entre as hastes do corrimão, e viu dois homens conversando. O mais alto tinha uma corpulência de marinheiro, usava um terno escuro e calças elegantes, tinha os cabelos cor de avelã e maneiras duras; o segundo era mais baixo, porém não necessariamente menos imponente. Seus cabelos longos eram da mesma cor dos de Scorpius, embora mais grossos e lisos, e quando ele virou o rosto de lado para soprar a fumaça do charuto, Scorpius viu seu perfil selvagem e obstinado, o nariz cinzelado o fazendo compreender que estava vendo seu avô.

Sorrindo, Scorpius recuou. Tinha dado certo. Finalmente descobrira o segredo de seu pai! Ele voltava no tempo, para a data que quisesse – era isso, por mais que isso ainda não explicasse os nomes dos desconhecidos e as histórias sem sentido.

Ele subiu e correu para o corredor da ala leste, em direção ao seu quarto. Sabia que ele ainda não existia, mas queria conhecer sua casa como ela era antigamente, cada detalhe.

Mas em sua frente surgiu uma mulher. Pelas vestes de cor cinza, era uma serviçal.

Scorpius sorriu maliciosamente.

A moça ficou o olhando, sem entender de onde ele surgira.

"Quem é você, meu rapaz?", perguntou ela com um sorriso terno, deslizando os olhos pelas ondas cor de areia dos cabelos de Scorpius.

"Sou o neto de Lúcio Malfoy", disse ele a olhando nos olhos. "E você deve ser a mãe de Corelina e das outras meninas."

Diante daquela declaração, ela sorriu ainda mais. "Certamente você não é neto do Senhor Lúcio, isso seria impossível, não é mesmo?", ela franziu as sobrancelhas claras e finas. "Mas me pergunto como você acertou o nome de minha primogênita..."

"Na verdade", disse Scorpius, cruzando os braços e encostando-se à parede, "eu não conheci meu avô. Mas meu pai é um pirata! Ele navega mares onde você jamais pensaria ir, onde ondas escuras engolem uma tripulação inteira! Ele domina sereias, manipula tesouros, e", ele estreitou os olhos como se fosse lhe contar a melhor de todas, "_controla o tempo_."

A moça não piscou. Estava olhando fixamente para o garoto, e Scorpius sentiu-se poderoso por conseguir tal atenção.

"Espere um pouco...", ela abaixou-se diante dele, o segurando delicadamente pelo queixo e o olhando atentamente. "Não sei quem você é, mocinho, nunca o vi nesta casa antes, e nunca soube que o senhor Lúcio Malfoy tivesse um filho, ou um irmão mas novo, mas você definitivamente é desta família", ela o soltou, mas permaneceu o fitando, intrigada, "Eu poderia acreditar em magia agora mesmo, porque desde os dez anos de idade escolhi para minha primeira filha o nome de Corelina, e isso ninguém nunca soube."

* * *

"Revistem o segundo andar."

O barulho que a enorme porta de madeira fez ao ser arrombada chamou a atenção dos criados. Logo, algumas meninas chegaram ao saguão de entrada, seus rostos juvenis estarrecidos e confusos. Eram difusamente parecidas, como se projetadas em laboratório: louras, seios robustos, cinturas finas. Elas olhavam para o bando de estranhos com lascas de madeira erguidos em suas direções e pareciam se perguntar se era apropriado rir.

Harry logo compreendeu que elas não tinham conhecimento da magia. Mas ele tinha de fazer o trabalho dele.

Ergueu o distintivo. "Quartel General de Aurores. Esta casa está agora sob jurisdição do Ministério da Magia", ele avançou alguns passos, olhando firme para cada uma das garotas. "E se isso fosse uma brincadeira, teria acabado aqui."

Elas se entreolharam, e fosse o que fosse que estivessem pensando, as fez permanecer imóvel.

Tonks e os outros aurores se espalharam pelos aposentos do térreo, correndo por cada corredor e vasculhando cada porta, enquanto Rony e a outra metade da equipe cuidavam do segundo andar.

Harry nunca tinha estado na Mansão Malfoy antes, e mesmo naquela situação tensa e decisiva, ele reparou no quanto ela era magnífica. Tinha um pé direito abusivamente alto, e lá em cima um lustre inutilizado se acumulava nas sombras como o lustre apagado de uma ópera, com teias de aranha se entrecruzando nos pingos de cristal como renda francesa.

"O que está havendo?", perguntou a voz frágil de uma das garotas.

Harry voltou a atenção para a cena. "Vocês trabalham para os Malfoy", era uma afirmação e nenhuma delas sentiu necessidade de se manifestar, "e seu patrão está sendo acusado de genocídio."

Poucos pareciam saber o que significava a palavra, mas as que sabiam, chocaram-se.

"Vocês não têm provas."

Harry olhou para o lado. Uma outra garota, um pouco mais velha que as demais, estava em pé perto da escada. Tinha um olhar penetrante e esverdeado como a mágoa, e embora fosse tão idêntica quanto as outras, sua expressão era obscura, forte e impenetrável como a de um Malfoy.

Harry nada lhe disse. Tonks retornou para o saguão coma equipe às suas costas e balançou a cabeça.

"Talvez esteja no segundo andar", Harry olhou para cima, se deparando pela primeira vez com o gigantesco quadro no topo da escada. O olhar hostil do homem no retrato o desafiava a ficar onde estava. "revistem os Jardins", murmurou Harry o encarando de volta, "e lancem feitiços bloqueadores em todo o terreno", ele não desviou os olhos do quadro, mas o que disse não pôde ser indiferente aos que ouviram: "A partir de hoje, essa casa não tem mais Senhor."


	7. São os seus olhos

**Moira**

**Segunda Parte**

**Capítulo 6 – São os seus olhos**

Ela estava olhando pela janela de seu antigo quarto na Mansão Malfoy, o quarto que ela ficara como Pansy Parkinson a quase 8 anos atrás, mas a paisagem lá fora era outra, não era o bucolismo frio das planícies do norte da Escócia. Na verdade, não havia paisagem, apenas um borrão branco que incidia sobre seu corpo como um holofote e também atingia os olhos dele. Ele piscava para a luz que queimava seus olhos, e ela sentia, de alguma forma, a agonia dele e a indiferença dela diante disso.

Ela os via como quem assiste a uma encenação teatral, embora não estivesse exatamente no lugar da platéia. Ele se aproximou dela, tocando a curva de seu pescoço e acariciando o oco entre suas clavículas. Ela estava nua e sentir a pele dela era como puxar o ar pela primeira vez depois de passar cinqüenta anos imerso em piche. Ele aspirou perto da orelha direita dela e ela piscou.

"Você está me machucando", ela disse.

Ele levantou a mão da pele dela, mas não afastou o rosto.

"Você sempre faz isso", Gina disse, cruzando os braços ao redor do corpo.

As palavras ficaram engatadas na garganta dele como pílulas atravessadas e ele começou a lagrimar por causa da claridade. Ele não tinha muito tempo, logo acabaria, aquela imensidão branca na janela avisava; aquilo não era normal.

"Me desculpe."

"Não posso."

"Porque não?"

"Porque estou sangrando."

Ele voltou a tocá-la, dessa vez com mais força, não por querer feri-la, mas por não conseguir se controlar. Abraçou-a e colocou a mão sobre seu ventre, sentindo algo viscoso escorrer por entre seus dedos.

"O que há de errado?", ele perguntou.

"Você quer dizer, com _isso_?", Gina continuou olhando pela janela, inexpressiva. "Ei, você se lembra quando brincávamos no jardim? Eu, você e os vizinhos, na casa de praia..."

"Essa lembrança não é nossa..."

"É, sim. Você não se lembra?"

"Nunca brincamos quando criança. Não nos conhecíamos."

Ela riu um riso entristecido.

"Gina, os seus olhos."

Havia uma tremulação pouco familiar na voz dele, que fazia com que não parecesse a voz dele, mas com a de um homem confuso sofrendo alucinações. A claridade se transformou num som agudo e contínuo que só ele ouvia e que ia rasgando seus tímpanos devagar.

Gina não pôde mais ignorar o corpo dele contra o dela e teve uma crise de asma desencadeada pela excitação. Virou-se para ele.

"Fique comigo", ela dizia enquanto via fios de sangue saírem pelo nariz dele.

"São os seus olhos!"

Ele virava o rosto para os lados, afastando-o das mãos dela. A dor que ele sentia não era física; era uma dor de sonhos, das que só se pode ter porque faz parte de um sonho e que quando acordamos ainda a sentimos dentro da alma, uma dor de outras eras, que mesmo como recordação é capaz de nos enlouquecer. O sangue, Gina sabia, não queria dizer nada. Não é?

Ela procurou os olhos dele, esperando ver aquele azul sedoso e triste que a aliviava, mas quando o fez viu apenas duas frestas cristalinas imersas em luz e sangue, que descia pelo rosto dele cada vez mais pálido, e Draco disse:

"Não", antes que Gina pudesse compreender que a claridade irradiava o tempo todo dos olhos dela.

"Meu Deus", ela acordou murmurando, suada e com o rosto molhado de lágrimas, ainda degustando o nome dele na boca.

Ela chorava, sentindo uma dor tão grande no peito que a sufocava. Os rastros da dor de Draco em seu sonho. Gina levou uma mão à boca abafando os soluços e tentou enxergar onde estava através da bruma de lágrimas. Era uma sala antiquada e impessoal, como uma sala de espera de consultório psiquiátrico, com tapeçarias antigas e porcelanas enfeitando a bancada da lareira. Um relógio grande que mais parecia uma cristaleira batia suavemente encostado a uma parede, e o ar matinal tinha um gosto desagradável sobre o efeito da dor que ainda pulsava no corpo de Gina.

O som de algumas crianças brincando entrava pela janela, e Gina se levantou para ir até lá. Quando o fez, olhou para o divã em que estivera deitada, de veludo cor de damasco com almofadas rematadas de dourado. Aquela sala tinha algo muito errado que ela ainda não conseguia atinar, mas a incomodava imensamente, tanto ou mais do que o sonho que acabara de ter.

E o tique taque daquele relógio tinha uma nota macabra, como um aviso...

Ela se aproximou da janela devagar, escutando agora alguém contar até dez em meio a risadas animadas, mas antes de chegar ao batente uma movimentação na sala ao lado a fez se voltar para a esquerda. Havia uma pequena ante-sala e em seguida um espaço maior como a área de um living ou algo parecido, e todos os cômodos eram ligados por uma porta ampla de madeira escovada a ponto de parecer feita de ouro. A movimentação no entanto não era na ante-sala ao lado, e sim na próxima sala. Gina via sombras suaves se movendo no soalho, e a voz de uma mulher alteando volta e meia em picos de excitação.

"Garanto que sim", dizia ela, "muitas das meninas que chegam aqui levam algum tempo para se adaptarem, mas nossa área e nossas acomodações são muito agradáveis, como o senhor pôde verificar. Nancy não terá problemas."

A pessoa respondeu, mas Gina não conseguiu ouvir porque tinha uma voz muito baixa e linear. Passou para a ante-sala e seu coração quase parou ao ouvir a voz de Draco do outro lado da parede:

"...os pais. Não tem irmãos."

Um misto de alívio e medo a fez voltar a lagrimar outra vez. Estava começando a entender parte de tudo. Por que aquela sala incomodava, por que Draco estava ali com ela...Gina olhou ao redor novamente. Porcelanas chinesas. Móveis coloniais. Lustres e alcatifas orientais e uma estante de livros antigos. Cortinados de veludo e seda, papel de parede azul claro com pequenos detalhes em marrom, como bordados. O tique taque do relógio de pêndulo...

Draco apareceu na porta, usando uma capa e segurando na mão uma cartola que afirmaram todos os receios de Gina. Estavam no século XIX. Uma senhora de preto veio logo atrás dele, tinha os olhos muito brilhantes e a pele meio emplastrada de pó-de-arroz, e adiantou-se para Gina com um sorriso que uma enfermeira dá a um doente.

"Como se sente?"

Os olhos de Gina no entanto ainda não tinham se desviado de Draco. Ambos mantinham uma comunicação muda e discreta; os dela, muito abertos e perspicazes, diziam: "seu filho da mãe", e os de Draco, estreitos e impassíveis, replicavam algo como "e o que é que você vai fazer?" em meio a um leviano sorriso falso.

"Seu primo está de saída", dizia a mulher, a voz começando a ficar estridente de novo, "mas ele..."

"Senhora Lock", Draco a interrompeu, desviando os olhos dos de Gina, "posso falar com Nancy em particular?"

"Ah, mas receio que ela esteja ainda um pouco abatida", a senhora Lock se adiantou para Gina, colocando-lhe as costas das mãos geladas no pescoço, "Ainda está um pouco febril, seria melhor..."

"Estou bem", Gina disse, para surpresa de Draco, e encarou a mulher. "Nos dê um minuto, por favor."

A senhora Lock sorriu forçadamente, lançando um olhar avaliativo aos dois como se temesse deixá-los sozinhos, então saiu, fechando a porta às suas costas, e mal o ferrolho havia girado quando Gina avançou em Draco.

"Então, Malfoy", disse ela o segurando pela lapela, "essa é sua idéia de me manter fora do seu caminho, me trancando no passado!"

Ele olhou ao redor. "Você gostou?", perguntou como quem pede à esposa opinião sobre o novo apartamento, mas ficou subitamente sério e fechou as mãos em torno dos punhos de Gina. "Não pense em fugir daqui, Weasley. Há lugares piores no século dezenove."

"Não há nada que em século algum possa ser pior do que a suaprópria casa!"

"Ah, minha Mansão..." ele murmurou, quase sorrindo, afastando as mãos de Gina de sua lapela, "sim, sim, é um lugar excelente. Então talvez você ache melhor experimentar...o manicômio?"

A respiração de Gina começou a acelerar. A visão de um corredor branco sem fim com infinitas portas veio em sua mente sem que ela pudesse impedir, o gosto de remédios estalou em sua língua como pão velho, enroscando-se em sua garganta como uma serpente grossa, paralisando seus membros, sua mente, descendo para o estômago...

Draco a observou.

"Você não é uma garota burra, Weasley", disse, e havia um tom franco em sua voz, quase íntimo, que fez Gina voltar a si devagar, "Não fará nenhuma besteira. Você foi mais longe do que eu apostava que iria e..."

"Você sabia o tempo todo."

Ele não respondeu.

"Porque não me matou? Você podia ter me matado assim que entrei na sua casa, você esperou até que fizéssemos..."

Ele balançou a cabeça

"Você sabia como me ferir, estava esperando a melhor hora, o..."

"Você não entende."

"...momento certo, você sabe fazer isso como ninguém, Malfoy! Meu Deus, você sabe como machucar uma pessoa!"

"Claro que sei."

"Eu não vou parar!", Gina puxou-o pelas lapelas novamente, ficando na ponta dos pés para o olhar nos olhos. Sentia seu corpo tremer de raiva e humilhação. "Não vou parar enquanto não o ver enlouquecendo em Azkaban!" ele desceu os olhos para as mãos dela, como se se perguntasse como elas haviam ido parar ali outra vez, e Gina lembrou de como ele a evitava em seu sonho, e de como os olhos dele eram diferentes na vida real, e de como isso doía. "_Olhe nos meus olhos_."

Draco a olhou. Gina esperou que ele a empurrasse, que falasse alguma coisa ruim, ofensiva, mas ele ficou em silêncio, sustentando-lhe o olhar.

"Consegue ver neles minha vingança?"

A expressão no rosto dele mudou, e Gina viu um de seus olhares raros que o rejuvenesciam dez anos e o faziam parecer ingenuamente desnorteado. O mesmo olhar que ela vira enquanto faziam amor e no seu sonho, um olhar que era tão frágil que podia nunca ter existido e ser apenas a imaginação dela. Naquele mesmo estante o olhar não estava mais ali, havia se solidificado numa muralha de vidro impenetrável. Ela teve a sensação de que ele ia dizer algo, alguma coisa importante, e ficou olhando para a boca dele, concentrada, esperando que ela se abrisse, se abrisse um pouco mais...

"E você", ele murmurou de repente, "o que vê nos meus?"

Aquilo era uma pergunta que não podia ser respondida, e sendo assim, era um enigma. Draco recolocou a cartola de cetim sobre a cabeça e abriu as portas, saindo. Gina escutou o solado de seus sapatos batendo na madeira das escadas até que só houvesse novamente o silêncio e o tique-taque do relógio.

Gina correu atrás dele, seguindo sua sombra que deslizava pelo último degrau da escada, depois outra escada e um corredor longo, interminável, uma porta de vidro trabalhado e madeira escura, e então mãos firmes a agarraram no meio do caminho como se ela fosse um gato arisco, e Gina gritou o nome dele o mais alto que pôde, e outra vez, até sua garganta doer, até seus braços se cansarem de relutar.

"Calma, menina!", disse uma senhora, mas não era a senhora Lock. Era mais baixa e mais forte, usava um avental claro e uma touca. "Calma!"

Gina se deixou ser contida, ofegando, imaginando o que seria dela agora, presa naquela casa, com aquelas mulheres desconhecidas, num tempo desconhecido.

"Vai ficar tudo bem, criança", disse a mulher com carinho.

O olhar que Gina lhe lançou talvez tenha sido mais hostil do que desejava, porque a mulher ficou muito séria e a soltou sem modos.

"Você tem muita sorte em ter um primo como o seu! Muitas pessoas não teriam tido piedade e deixado você na miséria."

"Ele não é meu primo!"

"Pouco interessa se não for", a mulher tornou a pegar Gina pelo braço, "Agora, escute, mocinha, aqui não é a sua casa, entendeu? Não vai ficar dando gritos, quebrando suas bonecas, chorando e tendo faniquitos. Isto é um colégio interno e não admitimos esse tipo de comportamento, está ouvindo?"

"Colégio...?"

"Já vejo porque seu primo não a suporta", a mulher olhou para Gina e deu um muxoxo, "tem mesmo cara de ser geniosa."

"Me solte!", Gina puxou o braço e ficou olhando, indignada, para a outra. "Eu não vou ficar aqui!"

Ao ouvir aquilo, a mulher sorriu de modo afável. "Sua anuidade já foi paga, meu bem. Creio que vai ficar sim. Para onde uma garota da sua idade iria, sem dinheiro, sem nada?"

"Quantos anos você acha que eu tenho?" Gina estava cada vez mais afrontada.

A pergunta foi genuinamente estranha para a mulher, que olhou para Gina como se a achasse louca. Então, devagar, o olhar de Gina encontrou um espelho oval atrás da mulher, sobre uma bancada de mármore rosa. Aquilo era fabuloso. Era...como Malfoy havia conseguido? Ele não apenas tinha forjado uma história totalmente falsa para ela, um nome falso, como também conseguira fazer com que ela _regredisse_ no tempo. Porque Gina via no espelho o reflexo de si mesma aos quinze anos de idade, embora aos vinte e quatro ela não fosse tão radicalmente diferente. Mas o formato de seu rosto era mais redondo, seus ombros eram mais estreitos e seu nariz era mais arredondado na ponta, como o nariz de uma adolescente e não o de uma mulher. Sua boca não era tão volumosa, a curva abaixo do lábio inferior não era muito acentuada e sua pele era revestida por um aveludado suave como algodão. Além disso, seus olhos brilhantes e suas sardas castanhas no dorso de seu nariz não ajudavam em nada a lhe dar uma aparência mais madura.

Ela devia ter notado quando precisou ficar na ponta dos pés para se aproximar do rosto de Malfoy e ainda assim parecia uma criança tentando escalar um armário. Devia ter percebido quando ele fechou as mãos em torno de seus pulsos, seus dedos longos dando a volta facilmente sobre eles.

Gina se apoiava no fato de ser maior de idade para sair daquele lugar, ou fazer qualquer coisa. Mas agora ninguém acreditaria que ela não tinha quinze anos, porque Draco armara tudo perfeitamente. Provavelmente planejava aquilo a meses, talvez anos, porque não havia uma falha no plano dele, e Gina sorriu amargamente ao pensar que não esperava mesmo que houvesse alguma.

A mulher olhava para Gina com os lábios crispados. Um grupo de meninas se encolhia perto da escada, rindo, coradas, usando tranças patéticas.

"Agora, vamos", disse a mulher, pegando Gina pelo braço novamente, mas com gentileza, "vamos trocar esse vestido. Quem teve a idéia bizarra de vesti-la com isso? Está horrível!"

* * *

Bom, aquilo não tinha muita graça, não é mesmo? Sua casa não tinha mudado muita coisa, não havia nada de grandioso para ver ali. Depois que a servente o deixara nos corredores, Scorpius se escondeu na Sala de Leitura que seu pai costumava usar. Ele ficara curioso sobre seu avô, seu pai jamais falava dele e tudo que Scorpius sabia era porque sua avó tinha contado. Ela lhe dissera que Lúcio Malfoy era um homem intolerante, dono de um senso crítico quase perverso. Mas Lúcio Malfoy não era interessante o suficiente – pelo menos não mais do que o novo brinquedo de Scorpius: os vira-tempos.

Ele estava ansioso para usá-los novamente, e ficava imaginando até onde poderia ir com eles.

Queria ver o mar. Mas aqueles objetos só voltavam o tempo, não eram capazes de transportá-lo para outra região, outra cidade. Scorpius foi até a janela e a escalou, sentando no batente largo. Aquelas planícies eram vastas, abertas, mas eram como muralhas. Ele nunca iria além delas, cresceria ali, ninguém jamais o levaria para ver o que havia adiante, depois do horizonte. Não importava quantos anos ele voltasse, ou avançasse, no fim, ele estaria sempre no mesmo lugar.

Preso no tempo.

Scorpius ficou olhando para os vira-tempos na palma da mão. Queria voltar para casa, para seu pai e sua mãe, para Corelina e os cavalos, mas também queria saber o que havia ali antes de sua Mansão. Haveria um castelo? Um pasto? Uma fazenda?

Ele se animou um pouco, virando todas as ampulhetas várias e várias vezes, sem contar. E a comichão em seus membros recomeçou.

* * *

Harry tinha dezoito anos quando começou a ouvir seu sexto sentido. Geralmente ele não lhe dizia nada muito importante, eram coisas como olhar para o semáforo com a sensação de que ele ia ficar vermelho antes que ele chegasse na faixa de pedestre, ou então sair de casa pensando em encontrar um amigo na rua e esse amigo aparecer. Coincidências, ele pensava.

Quando se mudou para a casa do Largo Grimmauld definitivamente, aos vinte e um anos, costumava ir dormir tarde. Fosse por ficar lendo ou escrevendo no escritório até o dia amanhecer ou por passar a noite toda na cama com Gina, o caso é que ele se acostumara a ir dormir quase de manhã. Então passava a manhã toda acordando em intervalos de meia hora, entre um pesadelo e outro, com a boca com gosto de sangue, sangue que ele via escorrendo pelas paredes de seu quarto antes de abrir as pálpebras. Sangue que estava na pele dele mesmo que ele tomasse banho e esfregasse o corpo até se ferir. O sangue de seus amigos mortos na guerra com Voldemort, o sangue de Sirius Black e de Lílian Evans, o sangue vermelho coagulado de Tiago Potter e Remus Lupin, o sangue aveludado do batom de Gina Weasley.

Ele já estava começando a acreditar que Deus não queria que ele dormisse nunca mais na vida. Então Harry levantava e ia até a cozinha beber água, e foi numa dessas vezes que ele parou ao lado da geladeira e olhou para o pano de prato estendido ao lado do fogão, pensando que deveria afastá-lo dali. Podia causar um acidente. Mas o pensamento desapareceu assim que ele piscou e deixou o copo na pia, voltando pra cama. Sonhou com fogo, acordou lembrando do maldito pano de prato e tornou a esquecê-lo, para lembrar dele novamente dois dias depois quando ele pegou fogo enquanto Gina fervia verduras no fogão.

Harry decidiu dar mais ouvidos ao seu sexto sentido. E nunca mais se arrependeu. Naquele momento ele estava tendo a sensação de que Gina Weasley não estava na Mansão, e isso era ruim. Era como levar um soco no estômago, ficar sem ar e não poder sequer gritar.

Quando ela lhe chamou pelo vidro ele viu os olhos dela refletidos nele e os de Draco Malfoy logo atrás, matizados de um azul luminoso que indicava que estavam em algum lugar aberto onde a claridade do sol os banhava. Mas não estavam nos jardins ou nos terrenos da Mansão, e isso não era boa coisa.

Ele olhou para as criadas, encolhidas num canto, o observando como se ele fosse um pirata prestes a mandá-las andar na prancha.

"Aqui tem um terraço", ele disse, olhando para o rosto de cada uma delas.

Nenhuma delas esboçou reação.

"Escutem", ele disse, sorrindo, "ninguém vai machucar vocês. São perguntas, e eu sei – nós sabemos – que vocês sabem responder todas elas."

Uma das moças piscou, olhou para baixo e molhou os lábios. Harry se aproximou, inclinando-se para frente e encostando a mão na parede atrás dela, de modo que seria idiota fingir que ele não estava ali. Ele esperou que ela erguesse os olhos para ele e quando o fez, ele disse:

"Qual o seu nome?"

"Livy."

"Olá, Livy. Você vai me dizer como se faz para chegar ao terraço?"

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas quando Harry moveu a cabeça para o lado ela disse depressa: "Você tem que ir pelo escritório."

Harry olhou para Tonks, que estava encostada na escadaria junto com o resto do pessoal. Alguns fumavam, esperando ordens, outros encaravam as garotas, o que Harry imaginou ser a causa do medo delas. Tonks ergueu as sobrancelhas. Rony ainda não tinha voltado da inspeção no segundo andar.

"Mas aposto como o escritório está trancado, Livy", disse Harry.

"Sim."

"Então você não me contou o segredo por inteiro."

"Nós não sabemos como entrar", foi uma voz às costas dele quem falou. Harry se virou. Era a outra garota, a que embora fosse idêntica a todas as outras, tinha no olhar uma certa obstinação obsessiva. "Só o Senhor Malfoy tem a chave, e a porta é protegida contra feitiços."

O modo como ela falava _senhor Malfoy_ deixava Harry com a ligeira sensação de que ele a levava para a cama.

Harry riu. "A porta é protegida contra feitiços... a porta."

Tonks riu também, e ele fez para ela um sinal indicando que subisse. Ela subiu as escadas e ele ficou olhando para as garotas, até que uma voz gritou lá de cima "_bombarda!_" e uma explosão fez a Mansão estremecer, assustando as criadas e tilintando o lustre.

"Bem, a parede não era", disse Harry, balançando a cabeça.

* * *

O grupo de Rony chegou logo atrás, atraído pelo barulho, e começaram a revistar o escritório que ainda estava um tanto nublado pela poeira da parede demolida. A primeira coisa que chamou a atenção de Harry foram os livros sobre a mesa.

"Sabe", disse Rony ao se aproximar da mesa, "eu também não acho que Draco Malfoy seja um escritor."

Harry mordeu o lábio. Seu sexto sentido lhe dizia que o que ele procurava estava ali, naqueles livros. Com cuidado, ele abriu um deles com a ponta da varinha, virando a capa de couro, que levantou poeira ao cair para o outro lado. Rony e Harry passaram os olhos pela letra corrida, e a princípio entenderam pouca coisa, até que seus olhos se acostumaram com a caligrafia e então ambos prenderam a respiração.

"É isso mesmo que estou pensando?", disse Rony, coçando a barba do queixo.

"Sim. Acho que é mais ou menos isso."

"Filho da puta."

Harry virou-se para Livy, que havia subido com eles. Ela indicou o espelho ao canto do escritório. Harry foi até o espelho, o examinando.

"Do outro lado", disse ela timidamente.

Ele olhou o verso do espelho. Havia uma passagem, como uma porta aberta, que mostrava uma escada estreita e mal iluminada.

"Rony, venha comigo. Lock, recolham tudo o que puderem, principalmente os livros, e esperem meu sinal."

Harry pensou em Gina Weasley. Lembrou do modo como os dentes dela apareciam, brancos e pequenos, quando ela sorria, fazendo covinhas em seu rosto. E subiu as escadas ouvindo o farfalhar da roupa de Rony logo atrás.

Draco era um homem perigoso, e Harry não era burro para subestimá-lo. Se fosse em outra ocasião, talvez tivesse chamado mais uma pessoa, mas naquele momento Rony era como uma bomba relógio prestes a explodir, tamanha era a ira que guardava em si desde que Hermione morrera, então Harry não podia se sentir melhor acompanhado.

Ao chegarem no terraço, a claridade da tarde faiscava no piso bem escovado e no gradeado de aço, criando pontos cintilantes ao redor deles. Havia dois livros jogados no meio do terraço, cacos pequenos de vidro perto deles, e nada mais.

"Ele não pode ter sumido", disse Rony, examinando os livros e os cacos de vidro.

"E não sumiu", Harry olhou para o horizonte, a relva muito verde ondulando à brisa suave. "Ele pegou Gina no pulo. Algo aconteceu que foi mais urgente do que esconder as provas", ele apontou os livros, "mas ele vai voltar, e não vai demorar muito."

Rony olhou ao redor, como que procurando uma explicação, algo que o amigo enxergava e ele não.

"Fico imaginando", disse Harry num sussurro, "o que poderia ter sido mais importante para Malfoy do que esconder as provas de seus crimes..."

"Acho que ele cometeu um erro", disse Rony, acariciando a borda do caco de vidro.

Harry fez que sim.

"Um baita erro..."

* * *

Reviews, por favor, pessoal ;) 


	8. O ponto fraco

**Moira**

**Segunda Parte**

**Capítulo 7 – O ponto fraco**

Rony viu o caco de vidro passar na pele de seu polegar e o sangue brotar numa linha fina, cada vez mais profunda. Ele não queria admitir, mas estava perdendo o bom senso. Era como uma doença que corroía seus nervos a cada hora que passava desde que Hermione caíra sem vida na porta do banheiro de sua casa. Não fazia sequer dois dias, e ele pensava se iria suportar uma semana, se iria conseguir chegar no mês seguinte, se havia, para além daquele pesadelo, uma realidade.

No velório de Hermione, naquela manhã, Gui tentara conversar com ele daquela forma pacífica e sólida que é comum aos irmãos mais velhos:

"Sei como se sente."

Rony olhou para o caixão de madeira branca em que Hermione estava e molhou os lábios. Hermione, uma mulher brilhante, a mulher que era dele, que fora sua melhor amiga, sua amante, presa naquele caixão sem exalar cheiro, som, nada. Distante dos lençóis de algodão da cama deles, da água morna do chuveiro que embaçava os vidros do banheiro, distante das calçadas úmidas das ruas da cidade, por onde eles caminhavam, causalmente, indo para o Ministério, indo visitar os amigos, indo ao supermercado, ao Beco Diagonal, à livraria da esquina.

Rony olhara para o caixão de madeira branca e vira Hermione se vestindo para ir trabalhar. Ela escolhia tonalidades de roxo, azul e cinza claro, usava um perfume marcante floral, amarrava os cabelos fartos com um lenço de seda, e ria dos comentários que Rony fazia. Seu sorriso era franco, leve, como um sonho distante que a gente esquece logo depois de abrir os olhos. Sua pele era quente e latente e lembrar disso tudo poderia ter feito Rony gritar, se tivesse forças para isso.

Olhou para Gui e não sentiu simpatia pelos olhos marejados do irmão.

"Eu poderia lhe dizer qualquer coisa", Rony murmurara, sem conseguir conter um sorriso amargo, "poderia lhe dizer que eu a amava e que ela era a pessoa mais importante para mim, mas não é isso que quero dizer a ninguém, porque isso eu dizia a ela, apenas para ela", ele pegara o braço do irmão e se aproximara, abaixando ainda mais a voz, "O que eu tenho para dizer é um grito. O grito de dor que o culpado vai dar quando eu enfiar minha mão no peito dele e lhe arrancar o coração", Rony estreitara os olhos para a expressão desconcertada de Gui, lhe dera um tapinha no ombro e fora embora.

Rony acariciou a lâmina de vidro novamente, dessa vez com o outro polegar. Quando ergueu os olhos, Harry estava o olhando, observando em silêncio seus dedos sangrando.

"Dizem que a mente de um psicopata é genial", Rony comentou, olhando o horizonte.

Harry deu de ombros. "Então Draco Malfoy não é um psicopata."

"Ele cometeu um erro", Rony ponderou, "mas há um motivo aí. Ele não iria falhar por descuido."

"Vejamos: Gina achou as provas no escritório dele, subiu para o terraço e tentou se comunicar comigo. Ia avisar que completara a missão. Mas então Malfoy chega e a impede, e ambos somem como areia no vento."

"Porque, Harry?", Rony virou-se para o amigo.

"É o que estou tentando descobrir."

"Não. Porque Gina veio para o terraço?"

"Talvez para fugir, uma vez que tinha conseguido as provas. Mas ela não teria feito isso sem uma ordem do Quartel, mas suponhamos que ela tenha achado aquela passagem no espelho e subido para ver o que tinha aqui em cima? Você também não teria vindo dar uma olhada?"

Rony deixou o caco de vidro de lado e abriu um dos livros. Folheou-o por um instante, sem entender nada, e vagueou os olhos pelas palavras e nomes desconhecidos.

"A criança também não está aqui", disse por alto.

"O filho dele?"

"O quarto está vazio, todos os quartos estão."

Harry assentiu. "Ele está sempre um passo à frente."

Rony fechou o livro e ficou de pé, olhando novamente ao redor como que se perguntando o que ainda estavam fazendo ali.

"Harry", a voz de Tonks veio das escadas. O cabelo rosa ganhou tons alaranjados quando o pôr-do-sol bateu em seu rosto, dourando seus olhos castanhos. Ela ergueu a mão enluvada a mostrou para eles um pequeno arco cor de cobre. "Hoodwood achou isso no escritório."

Rony e Harry olharam o objeto. Era leve e bem feito como uma jóia. Nas mãos de Tonks, parecia tão delicado que emanava nela uma aura de feminilidade magnética. A luz incidiu na curva do arco e fez brilhar minúsculas letras gravadas ali, que Harry tentou entendê-las, mas eram pequenas demais.

"Que acha?", perguntou Tonks.

"Fica bem em você", disse Harry, em seguida balançou a cabeça para o próprio comentário.

"É, estou pensando em confiscá-lo depois que Erick o analisar", gracejou ela, "Pelo menos vamos levar algo para ele, não é?"

Harry a olhou, sério, e Tonks o encarou.

"Não achamos mais nada, Harry," disse ela em voz baixa, como se tivesse vergonha em admitir as próprias palavras.

"As coisas de Gina?"

Tonks balançou a cabeça. "Nada."

"Filho da puta!", exclamou Rony descendo as escadas correndo.

"Merda", disse Harry, descendo atrás do amigo com Tonks no encalço.

"O desgraçado armou uma armadilha para que perdêssemos tempo."

Harry atravessou o escritório apinhado de aurores e poeira enquanto Tonks gritava para eles:

"Vamos embora, ele não vai voltar!"

Quando desceu as escadarias do hall e viu as criadas enfileiradas lá em baixo, uma onda de fúria fez Harry ordenar que as amarrassem.

"Vamos levá-las para o Quartel", disse para os aurores que conjuravam cordas ao redor dos punhos das moças, passando por elas e traçando uma linha reta até as portas da Mansão – onde Rony, tendo retirado todos os feitiços bloqueadores, desaparatara – mas então deu meia volta e ouviu Tonks dizer:

"Quero uma vigília de guarda aqui."

"Sim", Harry, sentia no peito a sensação de ter areia escoando pelas mãos como um vira-tempo perto do fim, "Quinze homens é o suficiente. A Mansão está interditada pelo Quartel até segunda ordem."

"Tudo que se mover será suspeito", Tonks apontou para o enorme quadro no topo da escadaria, "Revistem os quadros, revistem cada parede, essa casa é cheia de passagens secretas, mapeiem tudo", ela se aproximou de Harry e ambos desceram para os jardins, os olhos estreitando-se para a claridade da tarde, acostumados com a penumbra da casa. "Harry, sabe o que Hermione diria se estivesse aqui?"

Harry a olhou. Sua expressão era tão arguta que ele se condenou por não estar percebendo o mesmo que ela.

"O quê?"

Ela sorriu como se estivesse ganhando uma partida de poker no blefe.

"_Eu acho que descobri_."

***

Estava começando a acontecer.

Draco virou uma esquina e entrou numa rua escura e deserta. As ruas de Londres no início do século dezenove, eram de paralelepípedo, estreitas e irregulares, com casas de dois andares e janelas quadradas. Mas a que ele escolhera era particularmente sombria àquela hora do dia, em que o sol incidia num ângulo fechado, formando escuridões compridas no chão e nas paredes. Provavelmente era a rua dos fundos de alguma casa noturna, e ele se escorou na parede sem janelas, tossindo.

Sua mente escureceu, sua visão se turvou e ele sentiu que seu corpo se rasgava por dentro. Era uma dor lancinante, mas ele não gritou. Ao invés disso mordeu os dentes e esperou, ofegando.

Me dê um tempo.

_Não foi esse o acordo. _

Draco caiu no chão de joelhos, sua cartola rolou para longe e sua capa comprida resvalou na umidade da calçada.

_Seu tempo está se esgotando, Malfoy..._

Preciso dos livros. Não posso realizar as mortes sem os livros!

_Pegue-os._

Se eu voltar para a Mansão serei pego!

_Corra o risco! _

Draco sentiu uma pontada no coração tão forte que achou que iria morrer naquele momento. Perdeu o ar e sua mente se fechou como se ele tivesse perdido os sentidos – tudo parou de funcionar por um segundo. Então ele abriu os olhos e a dor passou subitamente, deixando somente uma lembrança que o fazia tremer e suar. Ele se sentou e encostou-se à parede, tentando se concentrar. Queria limpar a mente e entrar no estado hipnótico da legimência, mas não conseguia.

Me deixe em paz.

_Ah, não, não, Malfoy. Você não nasceu para ter paz._

Me deixe respirar.

_Você não tem direito a essas coisas, meu rapaz. _

Draco rilhou os dentes novamente, não de dor, mas de ódio.

Não vou mais fazer isso.

_Não vai mais? Tem absoluta certeza? Posso desfazer nosso acordo nesse exato momento_.

Ele olhou para a frente, para o muro cinzento do outro lado da ruela. Quase foi capaz de sentir cacos de vidro em sua pele, perfurando, penetrando aos poucos, milhares, mas era apenas o frio, um frio que vinha de anos atrás, numa noite de inverno em que ele tivera o encontro, o maldito encontro que mudara sua vida para sempre e o condenara. Desde aquela noite ele tentava encontrar uma saída, mas não havia nenhuma. Ele não tinha escolha, ele não tinha vida. Não tinha paz, e admitia – isso não era uma coisa adequada para ele.

_Então vamos desfazer nosso acordo..._

"Não!", Draco gritou, agarrando o ar à sua frente como se puxasse uma lapela invisível. "Não", ofegou, "não, não, não faça isso, não..."

_Mas você é um sujeito delicado, Malfoy, afinal. É comovente_.

Draco tossiu novamente, borrifando sangue grosso nas vestes pretas.

"O que é isso?", ele ergueu diante dos olhos as mãos salpicadas de sangue "Porque isso está acontecendo?"

_É um meu próximo aviso não será em você. Seu tempo está se esgotando. _

Um coche passou na rua transversal, o galope do cavalo era lento como se passeasse, e o som das rodas batendo de leve nos paralelepípedos chegava aos ouvidos de Draco como batidas de um coração descompassado.

Não permita que aconteça, por favor, imploro que não deixe...

_É claro. Não acontecerá. Cumpra o trato_.

Draco fechou os olhos, sentindo gosto de lama na língua, notando que começara a cair uma chuva fina e gelada. Olhou para os respingos de sangue em sua roupa, em suas mãos brancas como cal, agarrando com força a borda da capa sobre a perna. Sentia-se zonzo e sem forças como jamais se sentira antes. Esticou a mão para a cartola, levantou-se, escorado à parede. Passou as mãos pelos cabelos para afastá-los para trás, passou a mão pelo rosto, lavando-o com a chuva, e esperou que suas pernas parassem de tremer. Tornou a tentar se concentrar e conseguiu. Sua mente passou para um estado onírico com facilidade e ele logo conseguiu sentir a presença maciça de Salazar Slytherin.

"_Eles estão aqui_", disse a voz homogênea e grave de Slytherin em sua mente. Era um alívio ouví-la susbtituir a voz anterior, fria e pesada.

_Scorpius?_

Slytherin riu, mas não havia som, e sim uma sensação ondulante de ter algo estremecendo em suas têmporas.

"_Seu filho tem uma sorte que faria os deuses antigos o adularem_", disse o homem lentamente, "_Ele descobriu minha casa durante a madrugada e chegou ao seu escritório. Deve estar brincando de girar vira-tempos_."

Draco assentiu. Era melhor do que ele esperava.

_Salazar, pode..._

"_Ele está agora no ano de 1734, caminhando pelos campos do Norte da Escócia. Está com um pouco de fome, sozinho, com frio, mas está bem. Está começando a se enjoar da brincadeira. Quer voltar para casa. Deixou um dos seus livros na biblioteca da Mansão no ano de 1965, o livro foi achado por uma serviçal e colocado junto aos outros livros da coleção, onde permanece até hoje. O livro foi o último que você escreveu."_

Sim, o livro que ele havia relatado o desencontro dos antepassados dos Granger. Naquela noite iria completar um dia que ele não escrevia, que ele não cumpria o acordo.

"_Vou trazê-lo de volta_", informou a voz de Slytherin na mente de Draco.

_Traga-o para cá_.

"_Para você?"_

Draco engoliu em seco quando uma bola de sangue subiu até sua garganta_. Para ela. _

"_Você a prendeu num colégio interno para meninas."_

_Nós dois sabemos que ela não vai ficar lá muito tempo. Faça com que encontre Scorpius...e... _

As têmporas de Draco latejaram suavemente outra vez.

"_Aquilo? Está adiantando os planos, meu caro. Isso não é boa coisa."_

Draco abriu os olhos, as cores tomando foco novamente, sua mente voltando bruscamente à realidade como se saísse de um breve coma. Ele caminhou pela calçada reajustando aos poucos sua postura altiva e, saindo para a rua transversal, misturou-se aos transeuntes que andavam depressa, fugindo da chuva.

***

"Nancy", disse uma voz. Gina estivera por tantas horas imersa em pensamentos que esquecera que dividia o quarto com outras garotas, o que não era de fato muito importante. "Aquele era seu primo?"

Gina olhou para a garota. Estava sentada numa poltrona com um livro nas mãos, era magra, de cabelos loiros cacheados e pele muito branca e aveludada. Tinha uma pinta perto da boca carnuda, o que lhe dava um ar atraente demais para uma menina de apenas quinze anos. Seu vestido de linho listrado azul claro e branco frisava ao redor de seus pequenos pés calçados em botas de couro muito brilhoso. Fizera a pergunta num ar burguês de desinteresse e casualidade, sem tirar os olhos de seu livro.

"Não", Gina não via porque mentir.

A garota ergueu os olhos para ela. "E ele é o quê seu?"

"Não é nada."

A outra pestanejou. "Vocês pareciam íntimos."

"Ah, é? E você esteve ouvindo atrás das portas ou coisa assim?"

A menina fechou o livro e o pousou no colo. "Eu não sou boba, querida. Vi o modo como se olhavam. Basta isso para dizer..."

Mas Gina não estava mais ouvindo. Acabava de ter uma idéia um tanto absurda e que não tinha a menor possibilidade de dar certo, mas se desse, ela podia voltar para o seu tempo, sair dali.

"Como se chama?", perguntou para a garota.

"Alicia."

"Vocês não saem?"

Alicia reabriu o livro, como se a pergunta fosse desinteressante. "Podemos ir onde quisermos, a hora que quisermos. Isso depende do que seu tutor ordenou."

"Como sabemos o que ele ordenou?"

"Geralmente eles lhe dizem, não? Madame Lock sempre sabe. Pergunte a ela."

Gina levantou da janela e saiu do quarto. A casa era uma construção antiga, mas majestosa, com corredores longos e espaçosos, salas amplas, quartos que pareciam salões, portas duplas e móveis coloniais. As meninas se vestiam sempre com roupas de passeio – vestidos de cores leves, botas e cabelos presos com cachos nas pontas. Gina não tinha roupas assim, mas Draco dera um jeito de providenciar isso, como tudo o mais. Então ela usava agora um vestido bege claro com detalhes em branco, mas a roupa a incomodava por ser um tanto pesada e abafada. Não fora necessário moldar cachos em seus cabelos, mas a Senhora Tompson, acompanhante de algumas meninas, tivera trabalho para manter presos os cabelos muito sedosos de Gina no alto da cabeça.

Quanto mais tempo passava ali, incorporada àquele ambiente como se tivesse mesmo nascido naquele século, mais Gina se indignava com a cautela impecável que Draco tivera ao deixá-la ali, planejando cada detalhe, aguçando ainda mais a curiosidade dela em saber por que, afinal, ele se empenhara tanto em fazer isso.

O escritório de Madame Lock ficava no térreo, no final de corredor ao lado da escada. Gina bateu duas vezes e uma voz lá dentro a mandou entrar. Era um aposento grande com uma pequena biblioteca acoplada ao lado, iluminada por um grande janelão em arco. Madame Lock estava em pé perto de uma das estante de livros, aparentemente organizando títulos, e ergueu os olhos brilhantes para Gina, dando um breve sorriso casual.

"Olá, minha querida."

Gina respondeu com outro sorriso. Ficou parada na porta entre a biblioteca e o escritório da mulher, esperando que ela perguntasse o que Gina desejava.

Madame Lock empurrou os óculos pequenos e redondos – que Gina não vira ou não percebera nela mais cedo – para cima do nariz, olhando a garota intensamente.

"O que há, meu anjo?"

"Gostaria de saber se Dra...se meu primo deixou ordens para que eu pudesse sair."

A mulher assentiu dando outro sorriso. "Ah, claro. Ele não fez restrições."

_Você é um caso grave, Malfoy_, pensou Gina, entendendo cada vez menos os planos de Draco.

"Então vou...", Gina pensou depressa no que inventar, "dar uma volta...ir, ali, na...tomar um chá."

Madame Lock voltou-se para a organização dos títulos. "Temos chá aqui, minha cara."

"Sei disso, mas eu costumava ir com...com meu primo tomar chá no...na..."

Madame Lock a olhou novamente. "No_ Maison_ Paris?", sugeriu, ligeiramente nervosa.

Gina agarrou a oportunidade. "Sim. No _Maison_. Paris. Íamos todas as tardes."

"Vá, Nancy. Mas não demore."

Gina fez uma mesura desajeitada e saiu. Atravessou o corredor e saiu para o pátio do colégio. Ao olhar para a enorme avenida em sua frente, sentiu pânico. Não sabia para onde ir. Os prédios à sua volta eram tão desconcertantes que pareciam fazer parte de um mundo literário, extraterreno, imaginário. Eram parecidos, senão iguais, com os que ela via em alguns bairros tradicionais de Londres, mas estranhamente conservados, a tinta impecável, o brilho dos brios das janelas como novo. As mulheres andavam nas ruas com sombrinhas que seriam bregas em outra época, luvas de renda, e os homens usavam cartolas como as de Draco, capas, bengalas e sobretudos longos que fantasticamente não cheiravam a bolor.

_Vamos pensar como Malfoy_. Gina começou a caminhar pela rua, inicialmente sem rumo. Ele sabia o tempo todo que ela não era Rebeka Stern, e não fizera nada a respeito disso. Depois, ele a flagrara com os livros, as provas para incriminá-lo, e sendo ele um assassino, não a matara, mas a levara para o século dezenove, num colégio interno, e a deixara livre para sair dali quando quisesse, como se planejasse que ela escapasse. Como se quisesse que ela fizesse alguma coisa...Mas o quê? O que ele queria, porque não era mais claro? Gina pensava, pensava, pensava, mas Draco escondia suas pistas em detalhes mínimos, imperceptíveis.

Ela parou na esquina e olhou ao redor. Londres respirava um fim de tarde calmo. As nuvens no céu estavam rajadas de dourado e rosa, que aos poucos se tingia de vermelho sangue.

***

Tonks bateu o dedo indicador sobre a foto recortada de uma manchete de jornal em que policiais trouxas rondavam o Hyde Park numa área demarcada de faixas amarelas.

"Encontramos registros de que Tarter Allen, o mordomo e cocheiro misteriosamente desaparecido da Mansão Malfoy, seria supostamente o indigente achado por um gari no Hyde Park em 1972, exatamente 28 anos antes de seu assassinato. O que prova que os Malfoy lidavam com o tempo e esconderam as provas do crime no passado."

Harry, fez uma nota em voz alta: "Gina contou que numa conversa com Malfoy e o cocheiro substituto, Conley Arroway, houve a menção de que Tarter trabalhara com os Riddle e sabia de muitas coisas."

Tonks assentiu de leve, molhando os lábios. "Um dos motivos pelo qual teria sido morto", ela se virou Harry e Rony. "Na época, Draco Malfoy tinha dezesseis anos. Seu pai era aliado de Voldemort, e pelo que se sabe, queria que o filho também fosse, mas Draco se recusou."

"São suposições", Neville Longbottom relembrou, do fundo da sala. Estava sentado em sua mesa, lendo um livro fino que exalava um cheiro forte, as botas suspensas, os pés balançando distraidamente. Não estava envolvido naquele caso, era de outro departamento, mas como ficava na mesma sala que eles, inevitavelmente ouvia as conversas.

"Suposições muito lógicas", falou Rony.

Neville não pareceu ter ouvido.

"Então", Tonks tornou, "Gina vai para a Mansão Malfoy atrás de uma solução para a Marca Negra que aparecera em seu pulso, volta sem lembrar de nada uma semana depois e alguns meses depois lembra de tudo e é internada às pressas numa clinica de tratamento psiquiátrico para trouxas."

"Os tratamentos eram mais diretos", acrescentou Harry em tom de desculpas.

"O que quer que ela tenha vivido naquela casa, a abalou. Então, anos mais tarde, ela sai curada, e nos conta o que aconteceu: Os Malfoy tinham uma máquina, uma... _coisa_, que extraia sangue das pessoas e isso era usado em Magia Negra para manipulá-las. Não temos provas de que isso de fato existiu, só o relato de Gina. Ela também nos contou que havia uma segunda casa em baixo da Mansão, supostamente a casa de Salazar Slytherin..."

"É mesmo?", Neville perguntou. Quando eles o olharam, ele havia deixado o livro de lado. "Esse caso que vocês pegaram é bizarro. Vou te contar. É mesmo de mandar o cara pro sanatório."

Ele balançou a cabeça e voltou para o livro.

"Não pudemos revistá-la", Rony murmurou, coçando a barba, olhando evasivo para o quadro de fotos que ficava atrás da mesa de Tonks. "Não achamos a passagem secreta que Gina dizia ser atrás da escada."

"Vão achá-la", disse Harry, "Há aurores explorando a casa vinte e quatro horas. Um dia, vão achá-la."

"Vocês acham que tem alguma coisa importante lá?"

"Pode ser que não tenha" respondeu Tonks, "Mas se o acesso está tão bem lacrado, não é um lugar qualquer."

"Então mandamos Gina para a Mansão, para investigar Draco de perto..."

"E quando ela acha as provas que queríamos..."

"Eles somem", disse Rony, no que Neville os olhou novamente, mas não disse nada.

Harry abaixou a cabeça, evitando o olhar dos amigos. Havia uma lógica tão óbvia naquilo tudo que era vergonhoso não terem ainda concluído o caso. E ele sabia qual era a peça que estava faltando. Mas ele gostaria de fingir que ela não existia.

"Você provavelmente acha que ela está correndo perigo, não é?", perguntou Tonks com um meio sorriso.

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Não, não acha", Tonks ficou o olhando, depois olhou para Rony. "Sabe por que você não acha? Porque não é assim que age um assassino, não é? Ele poderia ter matado Gina Weasley a qualquer momento, ele já desconfiava dela. Malfoy a evitava como esposa, por mais que ela tivesse o corpo de Rebeka Stern. Ele matou friamente linhagens inteiras, e não matou a pessoa que tinha tudo nas mãos para o incriminar."

"Tonks, você está deduzindo sem argumentos concretos.", Harry se mexeu na poltrona.

"Um assassino mata todos os dias e deixa o inimigo vivo e livre para o entregar", disse Tonks com certa selvageria. "Como não está em cogitação que Malfoy seja burro, presume-se claramente que ele está _poupando_ Gina."

"E qual a razão que ele teria para isso?" desafiou Rony.

Tonks olhou de Rony para Harry como se eles fossem seres acéfalos, numa imitação tão perfeita de Hermione que os dois amigos ficaram por alguns segundos abalados. Os olhos de Rony se desfocaram de uma forma que ele pareceu não ter alma.

"Ela é o ponto fraco dele", disse Tonks simplesmente.

Um barulho seco os distraiu quando Neville deixou cair o livro que lia, o apanhando em seguida.

"Estamos na pista errada", Tonks continuou, dando as costas para o painel de fotos e anotações. "Estivemos todo esse tempo nos perguntando o que havia de errado em pensar que Draco estava matando pessoas que ele sequer conhecia, quando deveríamos nos perguntar por que ele não matou a que mais o incomodava."

Harry balançou a cabeça.

"Ele matou o pai, internou a mãe..."

Harry continuou balançando a cabeça.

"Mas não fez absolutamente nada com Gina Weasley."

"Não."

"Draco abandonou a Mansão, deixou as provas de seus crimes para trás."

"Tonks."

Rony passou as mãos nos cabelos como se quisesse abafar o próprio raciocínio.

Tonks olhou para ele. Parecia querer acrescentar mais alguma coisa, mas então olhou para Harry e crispou os lábios.

"Temos que procurar Gina Weasley", disse ela por fim, batendo nas coxas numa tentativa de trazê-los de volta para a realidade do caso.

Harry se levantou e apanhou a capa e a varinha. Antes de sair da sala, disse para ela: "Essa foi a única coisa sensata que você disse aqui."

A porta bateu às costas de Harry e Rony suspirou.

"Porque se a acharmos, ele virá até nós", disse ele.

Tonks deu um sorriso cansado. "Que bom que você concorda comigo."

Rony levantou devagar, parecia mais velho, mais lento, mais abatido, mas estranhamente audaz. "Não se trata de concordar", disse, erguendo o olhar para ela.

Quando Rony enfiou a varinha no bolso interno do colete, parecia estar guardando uma peixeira. Os nós de seus dedos estavam brancos, seus olhos azuis não brilhavam, mas eram intensos como os olhos de um cachorro treinado para atacar. Ele acenou para Neville e saiu da sala.


End file.
